Girls Sleepover, NOT
by hot-ninja-babe
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Hinata, and Tenten decide to have a sleepover and have a break from all the missions.But what if the boys find out? Chaos ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Girls Sleepover

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey forehead, Tenten, Hinata, sorry I'm late?" said Ino walking up to the table the three girls were sitting at.

"Oh, hi Ino, don't worry we just got here anyway," Tenten said

"So how's it been, I haven't seen you girls in a while?" ask Ino

"I don't think any of us have had anything to do besides missions. That's all I've been doing at least." said Hinata, without stuttering, she lost the habit when she started dating Naruto.

"That pretty much covers what I've been doing too." Tenten said

"Me too, it's always mission after mission," Sakura says leaning against her hand and sighing.

"Well then why don't we do something together just the four of us some time?" Ino asks

"Hey that's not a bad idea, but what are we going to do?" Sakura says excited

"Hey I have an idea why not have a sleepover," Tenten suggested

"Yeah that's a good idea, it'll give us time to just talk and relax." Hinata stated quietly

"Oh defiantly, it's the best idea I've heard all day. The question is though where will we have it and when?" Ino asked

"Well my parents are going to be gone next Friday. We could have at my house if everyone is off that day." Sakura says

"Great can everybody come?" Ino asks

"I don't have anything to do, so sure," Hinata said

"I can," Tenten said

"Ok then it's settled next Friday at Sakura's house, lets say at around six o'clock pm" Ino says all smiles

"Ok" we all say in simulation.

"Well I've got some training to do, I learned a new jutsu yesterday and Tsunade told me to work on it," Sakura says getting up to leave.

"Yeah I need to go too, I have a date with Naruto," Hinata says getting up also.

"Well I have to go to the flower shop and help my mom, see you all later," Ino says

"Since all of you are all leaving I guess I will to," Tenten said standing up.

"Ok see you guys later" Sakura yells over her shoulder heading to her training spot.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was walking to her training spot, but when she got there she got a surprise. There bent over panting was none other then the Uchiha him self. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm training what's it look like," Sasuke said in his usual cold tone.

"Yeah I noticed, but this is kind of my training spot." Sakura says.

"Really you actually train on your own," Sasuke said, while smirking.

"Oh don't give me that. You know for a fact I train on my own and I think I'll go somewhere else since pettiness might be contagious," Sakura said while inner Sakura was screaming, **"You go girl"**. Sasuke looked shocked, but kept training. So Sakura walked to team sevens old training grounds and began her training. What Sakura didn't know though was that a pair of blood red eyes followed her every move.

**With Ino**

"Hi Mom." said Ino walking in to the flower shop.

"Oh hi dear, you don't need to worry about your shift today, we closed the shop early." her mom said.

"Oh really why'd you close the shop early?"Ino asks putting her things beside the counter.

"Oh your father surprised me today with a romantic lunch, so I just closed the shop for the day," Ino's mom says all starry eyed.

"AWWW, that's so sweet where did he take you?"

"He took me out on a picnic, by the river over in the western forest. It was so wonderful!"

"That's so sweet I hope I find a guy as good as Dad some day."

"Oh sweet heart I have no doubt you will, well dear why don't you head upstairs and put your stuff away and then come eat dinner."

"Ok Mom, but do you mind if I stay the night at Sakura's next Friday?"

"Oh that's fine; you girls need some time off to relax so it's perfectly fine.

"Ok thanks Mom," Ino says heading for the stairs.

**With Tenten**

Tenten was walking home when she saw Neji walking into the forest.

"_He must be going to t,"_ she thought but was interrupted by a boy yelling "Babe wait for me."

"What do you want?" Tenten asks when the boy steps in her path.

"What do you think I want, I want you." the boy said

"Whatever just leave me alone," Tenten said walking away. To bad for her the kids persistent.

"Baby I know you want me so why don't I take you to my house so" but before he could finish, standing right in front of him was Neji (who looked ticked). "What do you want dude, I'm trying to talk to my lady?" the kid asked

"One she's not yours, two buzz off," Neji said giving the kid his famous death glare. The next thing Tenten new was the kid was off like a rocket.

"Thanks Neji, you got rid of my road block; well I really need to get going. BYE." Tenten says walking away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hn." was Neji's only reply

**Back to Hinata**

Hinata walked to the Raman shop to meet Naruto. "Hello Naruto kun," said Hinata

"Hi Hinata Chan, want some Raman?" Naruto asked

"Sure," Hinata said with a blush on her cheeks (even though she doesn't stutter she still blushes, mostly around Naruto). After eating Naruto walked Hinata home.

"Goodnight Hinata Chan," Naruto said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Naruto Kun, see you later." Hinata says while blushing.

**Okay, I added some stuff, nothing of too much importants. I might edited this chap more later on, but right now I'm gonna start on the other chapters. So if you see mistakes tell me Please and thank you ^_^!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first all the rookies are 17 and Neji and Tenten are for all the reviews, well here's chapter 2!

**Bold is inner selves **_and italics are thoughts._

**The Day Before**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

Sakura turned reaching for the alarm clock on her bed side table; grabbing it and throwing it across the room were it smashed into the wall.

"Ugh, mornings are stupid. I guess I should get up though," Sakura says to herself while sitting up and stretching like a cat. Sakura moves into the bathroom, removing her clothes and gets into the shower. Sakura took ten minutes in the shower, then getting out and dressing for the day.

"_I can't wait till tomorrow, "Sakura_ thought to her self as she grabs all her weapons and walked out the door toward the training grounds to meet with team seven_._

"**Yeah, it's going to be awesome, I mean just the girls maybe a few boys," Inner Sakura yelled **

"_Wait, what do you mean boys?" _

"_**I mean why not invite the boys over too, our parents aren't home."**_

"_NO NO NO NO NO!"_

"**Fine Fine, just stop screaming your giving me a headache. You know what you're a fun sponge!"**

"_Hey were on earth did you come up with tha…"_ Unfortunately Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a loud mouth blond.

"Heyyyy SSSSakurrraaaaaaaaa Channnnnnnnn."

"Hey Naruto hey Sasuke," Sakura said cheerfully

"Hn," Sasuke replied

"Hi, Sakura Chan, you want to go get Raman after training with me and Teme?"

"Sorry Naruto I'm busy." Sakura said. She really did have stuff to do, she had to go meet up with the girls to figure out the food issue and maybe talk about random stuff.

"Oh," Naruto pouted. Sasuke just stared at Sakura then closed his eyes.

**2 Hours later**

"Man, why's Kakashi Sensei always late," Naruto asked, but before anybody could answer there was a poof of smoke and a silver haired man stood with an orange book in his hand.

"Sorry I was on the road of..." Kakashi said but was cut off by the loud people on the team "Liar," Sakura and Naruto yelled

"Ok, anyway today we have no training." Kakashi said

"What why?" Naruto whined

"Do the other teams have today off too?" Sakura asked

"Yes, they do Sakura, but why do you ask?"

"That's fabulous," Sakura said while running off not answering Kakashi's question, and leaving three very confused men behind.

**Later**

After all the girls met up they went to a restaurant to talk. "So, who's bringing what?' Ino asked

"I can bring pop and popcorn," Tenten said

"I can bring chips and dip," Hinata said

"I can bye some ice cream," Sakura said

'That's great, I can bring some chocolate, so are we all set with food and stuff," Ino asked

"Yes," all the girls said

"Ok then, how about we order some food and just talk," Ino said waving a server over. The girls all ordered the food they wanted when a very handsome man came over to the table.

"Why hello ladies, I was just wondering if you my lovely lady, would mind accompanying me on a stroll through the park," the man with brown shaggy haired and forest green eyes asked politely extending his hand to Sakura. The three girls looked at Sakura expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah sure why not. I'm Sakura by the way," Sakura says taking his hand and standing up.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Brydon."

"It's nice to meet you too, so were exactly are we going?"

"Just a walk through the park across the way," Brydon says walking away with Sakura out the door of the restaurant.

"Oh wow!! He was so sexy, I can't believe that just came and over and swept Sakura away." Ino says staring out the window.

"Yeah, but what if he's a ninja from another country and tries to hurt Sakura," Hinata says worried.

"Yeah, that's a possibility, but Sakura can handle herself." Tenten says sipping her tea.

"Yeah I know, but just in case shouldn't we tell Naruto so he can make sure nothing will happen." Hinata asks

"Oh no way, he'd flip out or something," Ino said

"Yeah that's true, but if you really want somebody to check on her why not one of us," Ino says leaning back in her chair.

"Well that might offend Sakura and I have to help my father tonight," Hinata says looking out the window again.

"Yeah, and I have a meeting with the hokage in an hour. What about you Ino?" Tenten asks

"I have to work at the flower shop tonight."

"Oh ok, then we have to ask somebody that it wouldn't seem weird for to go check on Sakura," Tenten said

"Hmm, what about Kakashi, he always goes over to Sakura's just to check on her," Hinata asks

"Yeah, but how are we going to find him?" Ino asks

"Well, we could check his house and if he's not there we could ask Kiba to find him," Hinata says

"Yeah, that should work, so what are we waiting for lets go," Ino said standing up, as did the other two girls.

"Ok, let's go." Tenten says as the three walk out the door to find their target.

**With Sakura**

Brydon and Sakura arrive at the park and sit down on a bench."So were are you from," Sakura asks

"I'm a sand anbu," Brydon says staring intently at Sakura

"Oh really, how old are you?"

"I'm 19, what about you?"

"Oh I turned 17 three months ago. So what brings you here?"

"Ah, just vacation; I came to see my sister, who moved here to be a medical ninja."

"Really what's her name I might know her."

"Her names Vitani, are you a medical ninja also?"

"Ah yes I am. Is your sister Vitani Makita, she makes antidotes for poisons?"

"Yes that's her, what is it you do at the hospital?"

"Oh can do most anything, I've worked in all the areas at the hospital. That's mostly because of my slave driving sensei."

"Ah, and who is you sensei? Why don't we walk around for a while?"

"Yes that would be nice, oh and my sensei is Tsunade," Sakura says getting up with Brydon walking down a path towards the river.

"Ah, I should have known by the pink hair, the Hokage's apprentice, am I correct?"

"Yes you are, so you've heard of me before?"

"Of course I have, you're in the bingo book after all."

"Wait I'm in the bingo book?!?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, when did this happen."

"Ah it wasn't to long ago, but it probably hasn't reached this far yet. I bet the Hokage will find out in the next few days if not earlier."

"Oh, well my teammates are going to be upset."

"Why's that?"

"Oh I think that those two were competing over who would be the first to get in the bingo book."

"Ah, your teammates are Uzumaki and Uchiha am I correct?"

"Yes you are."

"Well neither of them is in the bingo book yet, but with the way they're going they will be soon. Then your team will be in the bingo book."

"Ah, but when they find out I got in the bingo book before them, oh that'll be so 'fun'."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my boys are very competitive. They'll train unbearably hard when they find out I got in the bingo book before them. Then I'll just have to heal them, and then they'll go out and train harder. It'll go like that for at least a month if not longer."

"I see I bet you can handle it though. So are you dating anyone?" Brydon asked looking straight at Sakura who was looking straight at the ground.

"Oh um well uh..." Sakura stuttered when she bumped into something soft and warm. Shocked Sakura and Brydon looked up to see a very ticked off looking Uchiha.

**With the girls**

The three girls left the restraint, and went straight to Kakashi's house. Ino knocked on the door, and they waited and when nobody came to the door Ino said "Hinata, why don't you use those eyes of yours and see if he's really not here."

"Ino that'd be an invasion of privacy," Hinata said shocked.

"Yeah Hinata's right, let's split up and look for him. If we can't find him, then we'll just have to trust that Sakura wasn't attacked in anyway." Tenten said when there was a poof behind the girls. The three turned to find the silver haired perv himself standing slouched with an orange book in his hand.

"Yo, did you three lovely ladies need something from me?"

"No of course not, we're just standing in front of the door to your apartment waiting for you," Ino says sarcastically

"Ino stop it, actually we do need you to do something for us if that's all right." Hinata said bowing politely

"Ah, and what would that be?" Kakashi said looking as though he was grinning under the mask at Hinata.

"Well, a guy interrupted our lunch today, and asked Sakura to go on a walk with him. She went of course, I mean you should have seen him I would have gone too, but anyway we have never seen him before and we know nothing about him. So we need you to go check on Sakura later, to make sure the guy didn't try to hurt her or something. We would but we all have stuff to do, and we figured you were the best alternative." Ino said briskly

"Ah, well then I have no problem going to check on my student. Of course I'll check on her, but I do believe Hinata that your father was looking for you, and your mother was looking for you Ino. So you better be off." Kakashi said inclining his head to one side.

"Oh ok well thank you, we'll go now" Tenten said walking past the silver haired man, and the other girls follow. What the girls didn't know though was the moment they were out of sight Kakashi vanished.

**Back to Sakura and company**

"Oh um well uh..." Sakura stuttered when she bumped into something soft and warm. Shocked Sakura and Brydon looked up to see a very ticked off looking Uchiha.

"Oh hi Sasuke, what are doing here?" Sakura says stepping away from him and closer to Brydon, which earns Brydon a deadly glare from the dark haired man.

"I was finishing up my training and I'm taking a short cut home," was Sasuke's curt reply.

"Oh well um, we won't keep you then. Come on Brydon," Sakura said stepping past Sasuke pulling Brydon by the hand.

"Wait Sakura you're not going to introduce me. Hi I'm Brydon Makita, you must be Sasuke." Brydon said extending his hand which wasn't taken.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded turning his attention back to Sakura.

"Well if that's all, then we should get going," Sakura said tugging at Brydon's arm.

"Actually Sakura, I need to talk to you. Alone." Sasuke says pointedly, grabbing Sakura's hand that wasn't holding on to Brydon.

"Uh, well ok," Sakura says letting go of Brydon and letting Sasuke pull her away. They go into the trees and when they get about a mile away, Sasuke stops and turns toward Sakura.

"Sasuke who do you think you are pulling me away like that?"Sakura blows up.

"Do you even know what that guy does, why he's here?" Sasuke says nonchalantly.

"No and yes, but if you expect me to believe everything he says and are worried." Sakura said grinning at Sasuke.

"Sakura, he was sent here on a mission to get to Naruto, by the akatsuki. He's getting to you to get to Naruto."

"Yes and what if I know that."

"Then I would assume, that you're putting yourself in danger, because only three people know him and who he's working for. None of those people include you."

"Aw, Sasuke give me more credit then that, I spend most of my time around the Hokage. I know who and what enters the village and what threat, if any, it will pose to this village and it's people. Sasuke I'm not giving him any information, that he doesn't already know, but I did find out that his so called sister Vitani Makita is actually his cousin. She doesn't know anything about him working for the Akatsuki; he had a very good alibi. Although I didn't expect him so soon, but I'm not going to let him ruin my plans."

"Plans?"

"Hmm, yes plans Sasuke I have a life you know I do things other then missions. I'll make an excuse to get away for awhile, so he won't bother me."

"Hn"

"Well I need to get back to him before he gets curious at why we've been out here so long, oh and Sasuke next time stay out of my business." Sakura says turning back toward were Brydon currently was.

"**WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the crap don't be so mean to Sasuke! You should apologize and then kiss him!" Inner Sakura yelled**

"_What are you insane; he should mind his own business. He's so infuriating, although maybe I should apologize for calling him petty the other day."_

"**Oh my gosh, no that'd be so retarded, besides he's only in our business cause he cares what happens to us, even if it doesn't seem like it. You know that as well as I do, and plus we can't stay mad at the man we love."**

"_Ok fine, but I'm not apologizing for what I said." _Sakura thought as she turned back toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke I know you're only interfering because you don't want me to get hurt, but I'm a big girl and can take care of my self. Always you and Naruto acting like the protective older brothers. Geez, I'll be fine and I'm sorry for calling you petty the other day, I wasn't in the best mood yesterday. Well that's all I have to say, I'll see you later." Sakura says leaning up and kissing Sasuke on the cheek, then making a very quick escape. Sasuke stood there for a moment, and then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**With Brydon**

"Hey, Brydon I'm really sorry about that. Sasuke and Naruto always the protective older brothers, can't like any guy I might slightly show a liking for." Sakura says moving toward the bench were Brydon was sitting.

"Oh it's no problem at all, I understand actually with my little sister and all," Brydon says standing up

"Ah, yes I love them and all but sometimes it's just annoying."

"Yes, my sister has told me that quite a few times, but the way Sasuke looked at you and you at him didn't look brother and sisterish at all. It looked more like a jealous boyfriend."

"**Yeah and it might be that way had you kissed him on the lips!!!!" Inner Sakura screams**

"_Oh be quite you're giving me a headache, and FYI it'll never be that way."_

"**That's what you think, let me out once and I'll show you what it could be like."**

"_Oh just shut up."_

"**Fine, but I promise I'll be back with a lot more to say."**

"_Oh I don't doubt that,"_Sakura thought while shaking her head at Brydon.

"It's not anywhere near that kind of relationship, trust me." Sakura says while mumbling under her breath "I wish."

"**Yeah and if you'd just let me do it my way, we'd have already." Inner Sakura rants on.**

"If you say so, it's getting late though let me walk you home." Brydon says this timing not extending his hand to Sakura.

"Yes that'd be wonderful," Sakura says giving him her best smile, and then glancing in the direction of two hidden figures. So Brydon walked Sakura home, idle chat was all that took place. Then he asked Sakura the question she'd known he was going to ask.

"Um, Sakura I had a really nice time tonight and I was wondering if like to go on a date some time?"

"Oh, that's sweet, but I'm kind of busy for a while. How long will you be staying here for?"

"Oh just two months, would you be free next Saturday?"

"**Yes we're free, but if you'd let me out or better yet if you'd just go up to him and kiss him on the lips we would be busy. Probably every weekend for the rest of forever." Inner Sakura thinks dazedly**

"Actually no I have plans to go to the spa with some friends. How about I take a rain check and we'll figure it out later."

"**Oh lovely lie, but I don't think any of the girls are free that day. Maybe if we ask Sasuke he'll be happy to give us a massage."**

"Yeah that'll work; I mean you didn't completely turn me down."

"Yeah well goodnight." Sakura says opening the door to her house, trying not to think too much on Inner Sakura's comments.

"Yeah goodnight," Brydon says leaning in and kissing Sakura's cheek, then walking away leaving a stunned Sakura behind.

"**EWWWWW, get the germs off!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want SASUKE!!!!" **Inner Sakura screams causing Sakura to clutch her head in pain.

"Ok sensei you can come out now, you too Sasuke." Sakura says making sure Brydon was far enough away.

"Yo," Kakashi says popping up next to the pink hair women, with Sasuke in tow.

"Sensei, why have you been following me?"

"Oh your lovely friends asked me to make sure the boy you were with didn't try to hurt you. I do believe if he had he'd be in a world of pain when those three found out."

"Ah, sounds reasonable enough, what about you Sasuke how long have you been following me?"

"I told you I was on my way home, until I found out who you were with."

"Well ok, I'm beat though so I'm going to head to bed see you guys later. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Kakashi said then poofed off to who knows were.

"Hn" Sasuke said turning and walking away.

"Oh wait Sasuke," Sakura says walking up to him as he turns to her.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you again for caring about my well being, and looking out for me,"

"Hn."

"**OH MY FREAKING GOSH, KISS HIM ON THE LIPS THIS TIME!!!"**

"Wait Sasuke one more thing," Sakura says grabbing Sasuke's upper arm to turn him around. Sakura leans up towards Sasuke's lips when she suddenly says "Sasuke are you busy next Saturday because I need something to do?"

"I'm training next Saturday. I don't really care if you come or not as long as you don't get in the way." Sasuke said stepping half a step away from Sakura.

"Oh, well that's perfect, I'll train with you," Sakura said leaning toward Sasuke's lips again, but this time she reaches her destination. Sakura grabs the collar of Sasuke's shirt and intensifies the innocent kiss. Sasuke shocked for a moment, but regains composure and starts to wrap his arms around her waste. Sakura though pulls away much too soon for either of their likings, and smiles and says huskily "Thanks Sasuke, you won't regret letting me train with you. It'll be a blast." Then Sakura pulls away from Sasuke and goes inside her house leaving Sasuke behind.

**With Sakura **

"**Holy COW, you seriously did it with out my help!!!"**

"_Yeah and I'd do it again to, that was so amazing. Oh I can't wait until next Saturday!!"_

"**Hmm, I am too, but right now we need to get some rest and get ready for tomorrow. Remember the sleepover is tomorrow."**

"_Oh yeah, speaking of rest I'm starting to feel really tired."_

"**Well you had a long day, and the kiss was so amazing!"**

"_Yeah it really was I wonder if Sasuke enjoyed it." Sakura thought lying down on her bed staring out the window._

"_Of course he did who wouldn't? I mean it's us."_

"_Hmm, man I really need some…"Sa_kura thought but her thoughts were cut short by the sight of a figure looking in at her through her window. Sakura though didn't stay awake long enough to see the blood red eyes of the figure.

**Well there you go, I have edited it and I like it more, but I'm not sure if I'm absolutely done editing it yet. Longest chapter so far, its about two thousand words longer, so be happy!!! Well here is chapter 2 please review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait I've been busy with the camps I've been going to. The day of the sleepover

**Bold is inner selves **_and italics are thoughts._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ten-ten walked too the training grounds smiling and exerting excitement because of the sleepover that night. "Hello Ten-Ten Chan, I feel the youth just pouring off you this great day." yelled Lee just five feet away.

"I can hear you Lee so stop yelling," Ten-Ten yelled right back. Neji was leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed, when a puff of smoke appeared.

"Hello my youthful pupils," Gai yelled. Neji and Ten-Ten just stare as Gai and Lee embrace. After they finish their embrace Gai spoke "My youth filled students we shall be training with my rival Kakashi's team and a few others. So come my youthful students, let's show them the power of youth." Neji and Ten-Ten watched while Lee and Gai ran towards team 7's training grounds. They started after them at a slower pace.

**With Ino **

Ino walks to her training grounds thinking about what they should do tonight (at the sleepover). She sees Shika and Chouji sitting at the training ground waiting. "Hey, you two," She says when she makes it up to them. They just stare at her. "What are you staring at," she yells.

"Well, you didn't yell when you said hi," Shika says lazily.

"Well maybe because I was in a great mood today, but now not so much," Ino yells in the lazy ninja's face.

Shika just mumbles "Troublesome." Ino's about too yell back when Asuma appears and says "We'll be going to train with the other teams so we'll be going to team 7's training grounds."

"I get to watch Sasuke Kun train," Ino squeals as they walk toward team 7's training grounds, which gets a roll of the eyes from her teammates.

"Hey Ino, why do you keep going after Sasuke when everybody, except Sakura and Naruto know that he's likes Sakura?" Chouji asks stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.

"He does not like Forehead girl!" Ino says

"Yeah and Tenten doesn't like Neji," Shikamaru says sarcastically

"Yeah, so why do you still like him? Chouji mumbles through a mouth full of chips.

"Will you just shut up?!?" Ino yells

"Boys just leave Ino alone, she doesn't have to explain anything she doesn't want to," Asuma says smiling a knowing smile at Ino, which causes her to turn a light pink. The two just stare, confused, Asuma had never stopped Ino from pestering them before. Chouji just shrugged, and Shikamaru zoned out into his thoughts.

**With Hinata**

Hinata walks up to the training grounds running late because she forgot to set her alarm clock. "Sorry I'm late," Hinata says getting to were her team was. "Its ok Hinata just don't let it happen again," Kurenai says. "I told the boys already that we are going to train with the other teams at team 7's training grounds, so let's go," she's says walking away. They run to catch up.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was walking to the training grounds thinking of the sleepover that night and Sasuke, when she was knocked out of her thoughts by a blonde ninja. "Hiiiiiiiiiii Sssssakura Cccccccchan," the hipper ninja yells.

"Hi Naruto, hi Sasuke," Sakura says absent mindedly

"Hn," was all she got from Sasuke.

"_Cha kiss him again see what he says to that, but this time go for his lips!" _Yells Inner Sakura. At that Sakura turned beat red.

"Hey, Sakura Chan are you ok?" Naruto asks seeing her red face.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine." Sakura says as they sit down too wait for their sensei.

**An hour later**

"Where is he, stupid lazy sensei," Naruto yells. All the sudden their sensei appears reading his dirty novel.

"You're Late," Sakura and Naruto yell in union. "I was lost on th…"Kakashi said but was cut off. "Drop, it sensei!" Naruto yells

"Anyway, we will be training with the other teams today so we will wait till they get here." Kakashi says not even taking his eye off his book. "Ok sensei, but which teams are coming," Sakura, asks "Gai's team, Asuma's team, and Kurenai's team," Kakashi says. He blushed a little saying Kurenai, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura who was the only one paying attention to their sensei. In the back Sasuke and Naruto were in a glaring contest. Sakura went and grabbed Naruto by the ear and pulled him away from Sasuke, when she heard someone coming toward them. Everyone looked toward the forest to see two flashes of green.

"Sakura Chan my you look beautiful as always, and so full of youth today," Lee says standing in front of her.

"Thank you Lee San," Sakura says smiling when she sees Ten-Ten standing beside Neji.

"Hello Ten-Ten, Neji Kun."

When Sasuke heard the Kun added to Neji's name he glared at the said Hyuuga, who just smirked. "Hi Sakura, can I talk to you over here a minute?" Ten-Ten asked everybody stared suspicion rising especially from a blond ninja. "Sure," Sakura said walking over to Ten-Ten, and they started talking. "So are you ready for tonight?" Ten-Ten asked

"Yeah are you,"

"Yeah I am, but I have a question, why'd you call Neji, Neji Kun?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see what Sasuke would do, why do you like him?"

"Www...hhat, Nnnooo I doon't li…kke him," Ten-Ten stutters while blushing.

"Sure," Sakura said smirking, but turned when she heard someone say troublesome woman, then a thump.

"Hi, forehead, hey Ten-Ten," Ino says walking up to them.

"Hey Ino pig,"

"Hi, Ino," Ten-Ten

"So what are you talking about?" Ino asks seeing the blush on Ten-Ten's face.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Ten-Ten says. Ino looks at Sakura questioningly. "I'll tell you later," Sakura says before seeing Hinata approach.

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura said waving, when Ino and Ten-Ten saw her they said hi also.

"Hi," Hinata says

"I can't wait till tonight; this will be the best sleepover ever!" Ino says

"Yeah, remember the stuff you have to bring and be there at 6:00," Sakura says, "We got it," they say in union, until Kakashi spoke.

"Well, we will assign you a partner and you will train with them," he said naming off the pairs, while one blonde haired ninja was thinking of something else.

**In Naruto's Head**

"_So that's what they've been planning, a sleepover," _He thought. He had been trying to figure out what they were doing, but got to were they where meeting too late to hear what they were doing. _"I know, I'll get the guys to come with me and we can find out what they think of us, maybe I can get some blackmail on Sakura chan." _he thought with a grin, but was knocked out of his thoughts by someone yelling in his ear.

**In the Present**

"Dobe," Sasuke said

"I'll do it Sasuke," Sakura said getting right beside Naruto's dazed out figure.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed.

"What huh, why are you yelling Sakura Chan?" Naruto asked.

"You were zoning out, and you are training with Sasuke, got it good," Sakura said storming off toward Ten-Ten who was her partner.

"What, why do I have to get paired wit..." Naruto said, but was cut of by a kunai slicing his cheek.

"What are you scared you'll lose dobe?" Sasuke asked which intern got him a blow to the stomach.

**With the girls a while later**

"Hey _pant_, lets take _pant_ a brake _pant_," Sakura chokes out.

"Yeah _pant_ good idea," Ten-Ten says hunched over. They went and sat next to Ino and Hinata who also where taking a brake. "Man, Sakura you've gotten a whole lot stronger, you could have beaten me if you tried too," Ten-Ten complemented.

"Thanks Ten-Ten, but that's what you get when you're the Hokage's apprentice." Sakura laughs

"Don't brag Forehead. " Ino said

"Ladies, if you are done sparing you may go home," Asuma yelled from were he was sitting. Before anybody new it the girls were gone.

**A little later**

"Hey you guys guess what I heard," Naruto said to the remaining guys that were there. Some of them had left when the girls left.

"Does it look like we care?" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Well, fine I won't tell you why the girls are acting weird." Naruto, said. The boys looked at each other then finally Shika spoke.

"Fine what is it?"

"The girls are having a sleepover and I think we should go spy on them," Naruto said.

"You Idiot," Sasuke said while every one of them hit him on the head.

"Hey, don't you want to find out what they think about you," Naruto said, giving the three a sly grin.

"Fine," the three other boys said after a while.

**6:00 p.m. at Sakura's**

"Man, where are they it's 5:59," Sakura said when a knock was heard. Sakura ran to the door an opened it to see Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten standing there. "Come on in," Sakura said. They walk into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So…. What do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked

Ino looked around when something caught her eye. "I've got it," Ino declared, "What is it?" Ten-Ten asked

"Karaoke!"

**With the guys**

"Come on, we'll miss it, if you don't hurry," Naruto cried trying to get there faster. They got there and hoped into the bush next to Sakura's living room window. They watched as the girls sat down.

"So…. What do you guys want to do," Sakura asked as the boys watch the girls to see their reactions. "I've got it," Ino declared. "What do you think she's thinking of," Naruto asked trying to be quiet. "Watch and you'll find out," Neji said in a cold tone.

"What is it?" Ten-Ten asked

"Karaoke!"

**Sorry for the long wait I had writers block. Well, please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter. Thanks! Yes, another down in the editing, but if you find mistakes I missed please point them out, please and thank you ^_^ ******


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait, my computer broke down and we had to get it fixed. We finally got it back, except everything was gone so this chapter might have more errors then the others.

**Chapter 4**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey, for once Ino pig you have a good idea." Sakura said

"Oh, shut up forehead." Ino yells

"It's ok with you two right?" Sakura asked Hinata and Tenten, who just nodded.

"Ok, since it was my idea I'll go first." Ino declares

"Fine," the other three say. Ino walked over to the karaoke machine and looked over the songs and finally picked one.

"What song is it," Tenten asks

"You'll find out," Ino says then starts to sing.

**Walk Away**

You've got your mother and your brother

Every other undercover

Tellin' you what to say

You think I'm stupid

But the truth is

That it's cupid, baby

Lovin' you has made me this way

So before you point your finger

Get your hands off of my trigger

Oh yeah

You need to know this situation's getting old

And now the more you talk

The less I can say, oh

I'm looking for attention

Not another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

Just walk away

Just walk away

I waited here for you

Like a kid waiting after school

So tell me how come you never showed?

I gave you everything

And never asked for anything

And look at me

I'm all alone

So, before you start defendin'

Baby, stop all your pretendin'

I know you know I know

So what's the point in being slow

Let's get the show on the road today

Hey

I'm looking for attention

Not another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

Just walk away

Just walk away

I wanna love

I want a fire

To feel the burn

My desires

I wanna man by my side

Not a boy who runs and hides

Are you gonna fight for me?

Die for me?

Live and breathe for me?

Do you care for me?

'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention

Not another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

If you don't have the answer

Walk away

Just walk away

Then just leave

Yeah yeah

Walk away

Walk away

Walk away

**Normal P.O.V.**

**With the Boys**

"Hey, Ino's not that bad, of course Sakura's better." Naruto whispered

"Have you ever heard Sakura sing?" Neji asks

"No, but she's totally better then Ino," Naruto says

"Dobe, if you've never heard her sing you don't know if she's better." Sasuke says a little irritated

"All, of you shut up and watch what's going on." Shikamaru says

**With the Girls**

"Wow, Ino you're good." Hinata says

"Thanks, well who's going next?" Ino asks while Tenten and Hinata back away

"I guess I'll go," Sakura says glaring at Tenten and Hinata.

Sakura walks up to the karaoke machine and chooses a song, and starts to sing.

**All Around Me**

**By. Flyleaf**

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

**With the Boys**

"Told you Sakura's better." Naruto says

"I got to admit she is good." Neji says smirking at Sasuke who happens to be glaring at him

"Good, she was great," Naruto, says excited.

"Ok, we know now shut up or they'll hear us." Shikamaru says in a bored tone

"Fine." Naruto says angrily

**With the Girls**

"Oh, my gosh Sakura that was fantastic!" Yells Ten-Ten

"Uh, Thanks."

"Great job Sakura" Hinata says

"Yeah, Forehead that was good." Ino says

"Ok, who wants to go next?" Sakura asks

Crickets chirp when Ino decides to speak "How about Hinata?"

"Uh, why don't you go before me Tenten?" Hinata says

"Oh, no you go Hinata, I can wait."

"Well, ok," Hinata says going over to pick out a song too sing. "I don't know what to sing," Hinata says.

"I'll help you out then Hinata." Sakura says walking over.

**5 minutes later**

" I've got it here Hinata." Sakura says

Hinata looks at the song and nods, then she starts too sing.

**In My Arms - Plumb**

your baby blues  
so full of wonder   
your curly cues  
your contagious smile  
and as I watch   
you start to grow up  
all I can do is hold you tight 

knowing clouds will raise up  
storms will race in  
but you will be safe in my arms  
rains will pour down  
waves will crash all around  
but you will be safe in my arms

story books full of fairy tales  
kings and queens and the bluest skies   
My heart is torn just in knowing  
you'll someday see the truth from lies

knowing clouds will raise up  
storms will race in  
but you will be safe in my arms  
rains will pour down   
waves will crash all around  
but you will be safe in my arms 

Castles they might crumble  
dreams may not come true  
but you are never all alone  
because I will always  
always love you

clouds will raise up  
storms will race in  
but you will be safe in my arms  
rains will pour down  
waves will crash all around  
but you will be safe in my arms

**With the boys**

"Hey, do you see a connection to that song and a loud mouth blonde?" Shikamaru asked being the smartest

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

"Dobe, just watch what there doing," Sasuke says with a smirk.

Naruto watches the girls tell Hinata how good she is and that she should sing more often, but he keeps thinking about what Shikamaru said.

**With the Girls**

"Oh, Ten-Ten it's your turn to sing," Ino yells

"Oh, I don't sing, I'm no good at singing." Ten-Ten said backing away

"Ten-Ten come on you can't be as bad as Ino pig." Sakura said while smirking at Ino who glared.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone that I sang tonight you'll have thousands of weapons sticking out of you," Ten-Ten said in an evil tone. While Sakura and Ino backed away Hinata just stayed in her seat since she knew Ten-Ten wouldn't do that, to her anyways.

"Ok, we swear we won't tell anybody." Sakura said with her right hand over her heart

"Well, I might just have to tell Neji, since you li..." Ino said but stop when Ten-Ten took out a scroll

"You will not tell anybody, especially not Neji, got it," Ten-Ten said

"Yeah, I got," Ino said while getting as far away from the weapons master as possible.

**With the Boys**

"Why doesn't Ten-Ten want anyone to know she sang especially Neji," Naruto asked confused

"Who cares," Neji said coldly, when in his head he was wondering the same thing.

"I think you care Hyuuga, when me and the dobe were done sparing I saw you staring at her." Sasuke stated

"Shut up Uchiha, you were staring at Sakura," Neji said

"Oh, would you both shut up, Neji we know you like Ten-Ten, Sasuke we know you like Sakura," Shikamaru said annoyed with all of it.

"I wouldn't be talking Shikamaru, we all know you like Ino," Sasuke said angrily

"Hey, Ten-Ten is about to sing," Naruto said which shut everyone up.

**With the Girls**

Ten-Ten went over to the machine and picked out a song and started to sing.

**Things I'll Never Say**

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect   
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away   
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind   
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble   
Like I've got nothing to say

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

"WOW, you sing ten times better then we do," Sakura said in awe at how well she sang.

"Sakura's right you do sing better then us Ten-Ten." Hinata said

"You do sing better then us so, why don't you want anyone to know you can sing?" Ino asked confused

"Um, I really don't like to sing that much is all." Ten-Ten said

"Liar, when you were singing you looked happy," Sakura said with a little concern on why she's lying.

**With the Boys**

"WOW, she can sing!" Naruto exclaimed

"For once Naruto your right she can sing," Neji said with a dazed out look on his face. Every one of the guys where staring at Neji like he had two heads. Neji didn't even notice them staring he was all eyes for the brown haired girl inside.

"Do you think we should snap him out of it?" Shikamaru asked

"No, let him have his daydreams while he can, plus he'll snap out of it some time," Sasuke said looking at certain pink haired ninja.

"Hey you guys the girls are talking about something." Naruto said trying to hear.

**With the Girls**

"Just drop it already," Ten-Ten yelled

"Fine, but I'll get it out of you later, soo what do you want to do next," Sakura asked.

"What about truth or dare?" Hinata asked

"That's perfect," Ino yelled.

**With the Boys **

"Finally something interesting," Sasuke says

"Do you think any of them like any of us?" Naruto asks

"You're dating one of them." the three boys say together

"Oh yeah." Naruto said dumbfound

"You are the biggest idiot on face of the planet." Neji says

**Well there it is hope you like it please review!!!!!!!! ****J**** Another one edited I am on role! ****JJJJJJJ**** You might have noticed I changed Hinata and Sakura's songs, well Hinata's I had a little miss hap on and Sakura's I just like that song and I'm going to change some stuff with her and Sasuke, so adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's chapter 5. Some of the characters are OC, so just a warning.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Truth or Dare**_

"I'll go first!" Sakura yelled excitedly

"Fine with us right Ino." Tenten asked the blonde girl

"Yeah, whatever," Ino said indignantly.

"Ok, lets see Ino truth or dare," Sakura asked the blonde?

"Um, truth." Ino stated

"Ok, lets see, is it true that you like Shikamaru MORE than a friend?" Sakura said with a grin on her face

"Uumm, wellllllll I...IIII," Ino stuttered.

"Come on out with it," Sakura yelled at the blushing blonde!

"Fine, I like him, ok are you happy now," Ino yelled, huffing and slumping over in her seat.

"Yes, now how long have you liked him?" Sakura asked eager that her friend found a boy that might like her back.

_**With the boys**_

"Hey, Shikamaru do you like Ino too?" Naruto asked which made Shikamaru blush a pink color.

"If he does, he doesn't have to tell you dobe," Sasuke said quietly

"All of you be quiet Ino just dared Tenten to ask Lee out," Shikamaru stated, which made Naruto and Sasuke try and hold in their laughter, while a certain Hyuuga glared at the blonde girl.

"Wait did she faint?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she has to ask out Lee on a date, what girl wouldn't faint, I mean what if he says yes," Sasuke said, letting a chuckle escape

_**With the girls**_

"You only get one question and it's my turn so Tenten truth or dare," Ino asked?

"Dare," Tenten said.

"I dare you to ask Lee out on a date," Ino said trying to hold in her laughter. While Sakura and Hinata where laughing Tenten had fainted.

_**10 minutes later**_

Tenten woke up to a pink haired girl staring at her, then a black haired girl, and a blonde girl.

"Wow, you were out for ten minutes Tenten," Sakura said glaring at Ino.

"Well, I really don't want to ask out Lee," Tenten said eyes down cast.

"Fine, but it's either him or Neji," Ino said grinning.

"Oh, thank you I would never survey if Lee said yes, and Neji is so much better then Lee," Tenten said glomping Ino.

"Yeah Neji is WAY better, I mean you wouldn't like looking at Lee's butt as much as you like looking at Neji's." Sakura snickers, while dodging a kunai.

"Hey, would you two stop it, somebody's going to get hurt," Hinata says moving away from the scuffle.

"Yeah and its going to be Tenten if she breaks anything with her kunai," Sakura yells dodging another kunai.

"Oh Tenten this is very interesting I didn't know you looked at guys butts too, or is it only Neji?" Ino asks snickering slightly

"Oh it's only Neji; you just have to pay attention. Although I'd give him an 8.5 Pig." Sakura says side stepping and grabbing the three kunai heading toward her.

"Oh really an 8.5 that's pretty good, not as good as Sasuke's but good none the less." Ino says smiling

"Okay Sakura I'll stop throwing kunai at you, but you better tell me what the heck you two are talking about," Tenten demanding putting her kunai back in her pouch.

"Oh that's just something Ino, Hinata, and I do when we're bored we rate guys butts." Sakura says bursting into laughter at Tenten's shocked expression.

"Yeah, one day the guys were training and Ino came up with the idea," Hinata said slipping back into the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, did you even rate the sensei's?" Tenten asked sitting back down on the couch watching Sakura pick up the stray kunai.

"Duh, we rated them first, it's kind of hard to rate the guys when they're training." Sakura said straightening a picture frame on the wall.

"Really what did you rate them?" Tenten asked leaning forward

"Oh Asuma sensei was a 4, Gai was a 1, and Kakashi was a 9.5. We even got Kurenai sensei in on it too, she gave Asuma sensei a 20, and we only go up to 10." Ino said giggling

"Yeah, then we got to talking about her and Asuma, and about who we thought Kakashi should be with." Sakura said smiling at the memory.

"Really and who was it you thought would be good for Kakashi?" Tenten asked

"Oh we thought Anko would be good for him, mostly because of Kurenai and Sakura's insistent that they'd be perfect for each other." Hinata said grabbing chips out of the still full bag.

"Ah now that I think of it they would be good together. So what did you rate the rookies and my guys?" Tenten asked

" Oh Lee was a 2,Neji 8.5, Chouji 2, Shikamaru 7, Naruto 5, Sasuke 9, Kiba 4, and Shino we didn't rate." Sakura said stuffing some chips in her mouth.

"Oh, did you all agree on those numbers?" Tenten asks opening her soda.

"We compromised, like Naruto both Ino and I said 4 and Hinata said 8.5." Sakura said getting up and leaving the room.

"OH, hey grab me some ice cream, while you're in the kitchen." Tenten yelled after her.

"Wait just grab the bucket of ice cream and some spoons." Ino yells

"Ok anybody want some brownies and whip cream?" Sakura yells from the kitchen down the hall.

"Yeah I'll take some, so will Hinata," Ino says smiling at Hinata. The girls sat in silence, until Sakura returned with a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, a tray of brownies, and a can of whip cream.

"Now this is what sleepovers are all about, sugar doused food." Sakura says opening the ice cream.

"Yeah, oh we need to finish our game of truth and dare; it's your turn Tenten." Ino says stuffing a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"Yeah, but let's wait and eat some first." Hinata says biting into a whip cream covered brownie.

_**With the boys**_

"That's so wrong I so have to be a 10," Naruto says turning in circles trying to see his butt.

"Hn, Dobe," Sasuke says rolling his eyes.

"Naruto, does it matter if Ino and Sakura gave you a 4, your girlfriend gave you an 8.5." Shikamaru asks keeping his eyes on Ino as she eats her ice cream.

"I guess not, but really a 4 that's horrible."Naruto says sulking

"I really could care less, just as long as you stop talking," Neji says

"Humph fine," Naruto says sulking even more.

_**With the girls**_

"Okay let's do this it's your turn Tenten," Hinata says

"Fine, um, Sakura truth or dare?" Tenten asked

"Dare," Sakura said boldly until she saw an evil smile grace Tenten's face.

"Ok, Sakura I dare you too get that stupid book of Kakashi's and bring it back here," Ten-Ten said smiling.

"Well, that's not that bad," Sakura said thanking god she didn't say read the book because she'd die if she had to do that.

"Sakura that's not all you have to do, you have to read the book to, but you also have to kiss the first boy from the rookie nine you see," Ten-Ten said laughing as her friends face went from anger to fear, then to a smile.

_**With the boys**_

"Oh, my gosh Sakura-Chan is going to die," Naruto cried.

"No, she'll just go in to a state of shock, but hopefully she won't run into any of you rookies or she'll have to kiss one of you," Neji said

"Man Neji, your girlfriends mean," Naruto said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Neji said with a light pink tent on his cheeks.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"Everything's troublesome to you Shikamaru," Naruto said which got no response.

"Hey Uchiha, you better hope Sakura runs into you before the other rookies," Neji said smirking at the said Uchiha.

"Whatever just watch what's happening," Sasuke stated calmly.

_**With the girls**_

"What!" Sakura screamed which made them all of them put their hands over their ears.

"Well, get going Sakura or just give up and admit you can't do it," Ino said holding in the laughter.

"Fine, but if I die because of this none of you get any of my stuff except Hinata," Sakura said getting up.

"How could you die from it?' Ino asked

"Oh, well it's a book for perverts for one, and one time I saw Kakashi sensei get a nose bleed while reading, I'll most likely get put in a coma," Sakura said.

"Oh, well fine just go, but aren't you worried about kissing one of the rookies?" Tenten asks.

"Not really, I mean Hinata will make sure Naruto isn't around me first, Ino will make sure Shikamaru isn't around, and the rest of the guys well I don't care who I have to kiss." Sakura says standing up.

"Wait so you're not worried about Chouji, Shino, or Kiba being your first kiss?" Ino asks shocked

"No it's not going to be my first kiss so it doesn't matter, I mean I'm friends with all of them," Sakura says shrugging walking quickly toward the door.

"WAIT ONE MINUTE MISSY!!!!" Ino yells moving to block Sakura's path to the door.

"Hey now I need to go do my dare." Sakura says trying to push pass the barricade that is Ino.

"No way are you getting out of here before you tell me who, when, and why." Ino says pushing an unwilling Sakura back into the living room

_**With the boys**_

"Wow, Ino is really freaking out about this." Naruto says

"Yeah and you'll find out why if you shut up and watch." Neji says irritated

"Okay, geez,"

_**With the girls**_

"Yeah and there is no way I'm telling you anything except it happened the other day, because I wanted to," Sakura says standing back up, only to get pushed down again by Tenten.

"WHO WAS IT? YOU CAN'T KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" Ino screams into Sakura's ear.

"Yeah actually I can."

"No you can't?" Ino shrieks

"Okay lets see I'll tell you, after I get back from my dare." Sakura says standing up again this time not being pushed back down.

"That's fair enough, let's let her go Ino." Tenten says

"Fine, but first thing when you get back." Ino says flopping down on to the ground.

"Okay, see you in a little while," Sakura says walking out the door.

_**With the boys**_

"Should we have somebody follow her?" Naruto asked as they watched Sakura walk down the street

"Yeah, we should, how about you go Sasuke," Shikamaru asked the raven-haired boy.

"Fine," Sasuke said leaving in seconds.

_**With Sakura **_

"Stupid Tenten, stupid book, stupid big mouth, now where the heck am I going to find Kakashi sensei? Why on earth did I say anything about that stupid kiss?" Sakura said to herself. While she was walking ran into something big and warm for a second time, looking up to see the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, again.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry Sasuke," Sakura said. When out of know were Inner Sakura said, **"Come kiss him it is part of the dare!" **

_"NO! He got me into this stupid situation with Ino."_

_**"Yeah but it was so worth it."**_

_"Okay, maybe it was. Well on kiss won't hurt anything."_

Sakura leaned up on her toes and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips, then pulled back and started to walk away.

_**"WHAT, that's it!?!" Inner Sakura screamed **_

_"Because I don't want to feel like that, especially if Sasuke doesn't like me." Sakura told her inner self who just stood there._

Sakura walked past Sasuke, but was twirled around by Sasuke. Sakura landed on his chest then looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Come on, that's not a kiss, compared to the one the other day. Let's see if we can top it." Sasuke says before kissing her full on the lips.

_"I swear if this is a dream who ever wakes me up will die." Sakura thought to herself_

_**"It's not a dream now kiss him back, NOW!" Inner Sakura yelled jumping up and down**_

Sakura kissed him back when she felt a wall against her back; she wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist, and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Then she felt something nip her lower lip, which she opened in shock. A tongue war commenced from there, and went another few minutes when they broke apart for air.

"Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked

"I'll have to think about that," Sakura said, waiting a minute, and then kissing him again "that would be a yes."

"Sakura, I need to tell you something tough, but promise you won't kill me," Sasuke said

"I'd never kill you Sasuke," Sakura stated looking worried at what was so important.

"Um, well, Naruto, Shikamaru, the Hyuuga, and I have been spying on your sleepover," Sasuke said waiting for her to yell at him, but it never came.

"Sasuke, tell me one thing why did you spy on us?" Sakura asked hoping she'd get a good answer or she would have to yell at him.

"Well, Naruto said he heard you were having a sleepover and convinced us to spy on you all, I agreed cause the Hyuuga was going and I didn't want him near you," Sasuke said looking away from the rosette haired girl.

"Well, you're lucky that's a great answer, but I'm going to tell the other girls," Sakura said.

"Oh, come on Sakura, you could have some fun with this, Neji is going to say yes to Tenten asking him out on a date, it won't take too long for Ino and Shikamaru since Shikamaru now knows Ino likes him, why not a little more fun and you get to dare someone next," Sasuke said

"Well, your rights so I won't tell them, but you have to help me get Kakashi sensei's book," Sakura said smiling at her new boyfriend.

"Fine, with me I have one if his books at my apartment," Sasuke said.

"Really an why's that?" Sakura asked shocked that he had one of Kakashi's books.

"Remember when you were in the class with Anko, Shizune, and Kurenai, well that's when Kakashi gave us each a one of those books, I never read it though it's still in the wrapping," Sasuke said

"Ok, well then let's hurry and get it," Sakura said

_**At Sasuke's Apartment 5 minutes later**_

"Well, make yourself at home I'll go get the book," Sasuke said walking to his room.

"Ok," Sakura said sitting down on his couch, when Sasuke walked back in with an orange book in hand.

"Here it is," Sasuke said handing the book to the pink haired kuniochi.

"Thanks Sasuke, now I got to get going," Sakura said walking toward the door.

"Wait can I ask you something first?" Sasuke asked pulling her back to the couch.

"Yeah, sure."

"What did that song you sang mean?"

"Oh, well it was about a dream I had, about you." Sakura said looking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke leans over right next to her ear and whispers, "I love you and I will never ever leave you. I will always be yours!" Sasuke then leans back and plants a soft sweet kiss on Sakura's lips.

Sakura stares at him with tears in her eyes then says sobbing a little "I love you too, but right now we have to get going."

"Wait I've got one last question."

"What?"

"Since your rated my butt, do I get to rate yours?" Sasuke asks with a smirk gracing his face, at the embarrassed laughter of Sakura.

"Come on lets just go." Sakura said turning toward the door.

"I'll go with you half way then I'll take to the roof tops," Sasuke says putting an arm around Sakura's waist, "and by the way you're a 10."

_**Back at Sakura's house 20 minutes later**_

Sakura walked through the door and went to the living room and sat down, with the other girls staring at her.

"So..." Ino says

"Did you get it?" Ten-Ten asks Sakura just pulls a book out of her pouch.

"Not that who was it, you said you'd tell us!" Ino yells

"Wait let her tell us how she got the book first," Tenten said

"Fine." Ino grumbles

"Well, I went to his apartment and he wasn't there so I went inside and there was a whole shelf of these books," Sakura says, while they look at her with different expressions. Truth is she had been to Kakashi's apartment and he does have a shelf of those books.

"You were supposed to take his book," Ino said outraged

"I did take his book just not from him in person," Sakura said smiling.

"Fine, but now who was your first kiss from?"Ino asks leaning in to hear better

_**With the boys**_

"Did that really happen like she says?" Neji asked Sasuke

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Wow, she got it easy," Naruto said.

"Well, she still has to kiss one of the rookies," Shikamaru said.

"Oh, yeah, and now she has to tell Ino who her first kiss was from too." Naruto said

_**With the girls**_

"Ok, fine my first kiss was the other day when I met Brydon." Sakura said smiling

"What you barely knew him!" All three girls yell together shocked.

"How could you Sakura! You broke our promise?" Ino said angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No that was for dating not kissing." Sakura says still grinning like an idiot

"Wait, Kakashi didn't stop him from kissing you." Hinata asks

"Oh my gosh, this is insane. Why would you not push him away, you don't know him!?!" Tenten says shocked

"You are such a slut!" Ino yells running out of the room, leaving two shocked girls, and one smiling girl behind.

_**With the guys**_

"Whoa, that was a little harsh; she didn't need to call Sakura such a mean name. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed a guy she didn't know, and when I find him he's dead. She still didn't need to call her a slut." Naruto said

"Ino feels betrayed Naruto, and plus it doesn't look like Sakura cares she got called a slut by her best friend."Shikamaru said

"That's weird why is she so happy about all this," Neji questions

"She didn't kiss Brydon." Sasuke states

"What do you mean, how would you know?" Naruto asks

"I was there, so was Kakashi. The guy she was with was a spy from another country; I saw her with him and told her." Sasuke says not looking away from his cherry blossom.

_**With the girls**_

"Ino get your butt back in her right now! I did NOT in any way kiss Brydon!" Sakura yells

"What?" Tenten asks

"Wait then who did you kiss?" Hinata asks as Ino comes storming back into the room.

"It was after Brydon left, Kakashi was there and so was Sasuke." Sakura says

"Oh my gosh you kissed Kakashi didn't you." Ino says jokingly with a smile on her face.

"Oh I wish, kidding by the way, don't tell Kakashi sensei about that. I kissed Sasuke."

"Oh wow, wait you kissed him? Did he kiss you back?" Hinata asks moving toward Sakura.

"Yeah, I kissed him and he kissed me back! It was absolutely amazing!"

"Wow, I never ever would have thought you'd have the guts to kiss him." Ino says

"Well he looked way to sexy for his own good, I just had to make sure he went home with me on his mind."

"Okay that's enough mushy stuff lets just finish our game." Tenten says sliding back onto the couch.

_**With the Guys**_

"Sakura kissed you!" Naruto says shocked

"Naruto it's not that shocking, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Shikamaru said

" yeah but I never thought she'd be the one to be doing the harassing, I figured if he kissed her I'd get a chance to beat him up, and she wouldn't get mad."

"You idiot," Neji says rolling his eyes

"Yeah dobe you'd never be able to beat me." Sasuke says smirking

"Why you..." Naruto says but is cut off by Shikamaru saying "Shut up or they'll hear us!"

_**Well, that's it for now, it took me forever because I only had weekends, but I was busy. I finally found time to finish it. Please Review!!!! TeeHee I did edited another one, yea me!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but with school, family, and electric problems, I couldn't find the time. Well, here it is chapter 6.

**Bold is inner selves and **_Italics is thinking_

Chapter 6 With the Girls

"Okay fine enough mushy stuff as you so eloquently put it, Tenten." Ino says moving back into her original position

" Ok so it's my turn so lets see, Hinata truth or dare," Sakura said

"Um, dare," Hinata said boldly

"Hm, lets see…I've got it Hinata you have to get…" Sakura said, but was cut off by Ino.

"Hold on Sakura you still have to read the book," Ino said cheekily. Everyone sat quietly, they'd all forgotten about that.

"Fine, I've always wanted to find out what's in that book anyway," Sakura said. Which made Ino's smile disappear. Sakura picked up the book that she had put down only moments ago.

"_**Yes, we get to find out what's in the book cha!" Inner Sakura yelled**_

"_I still think I'm going to die from reading this."_

"_**Shut up and just read it."**_

"_Fine."_

**With the boys**

"Is she really going to read Kakashi's book," Naruto asked

"Just watch and find out," Neji said.

"Fine," Naruto said.

**With the girls Sakura's POV**

I opened the book just to find it to be a novel.

"_Maybe he's not such a perv," _I thought

"_**Well, keep reading we can just flip the pages and use our photographic memory."**_

"_Ok I get it." _I thought as I flipped through the pages.

" So Sakura, what's in the book, I figure you're using your photographic memory. It can't be good cause your pale." Tenten said.

"It's like a novel, but it has parts with people making out. Oh gosh and there's sex tips in the back of the book." Sakura says throwing the book at the window.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, but there some swimsuit adds in the back too. I'd guess that this is one of the books that don't have to much bad stuff in it, cause I know something bad had to happen for Kakashi to get a bloody nose."

"We'll have to find out sometime." Tenten said

"Yeah defiantly." Ino said pumping her fist in the air.

"You two are on your own for that little escapade," Sakura says grabbing some more chips from the almost empty bag.

"Yeah leave me out of it too." Hinata says smiling at Ino

**With the boys Sasuke's POV**

I look at Sakura through the book against the window and see her glare a little.

"_I hope she wasn't glaring at me,"_ Sasuke thought.

"_**She was."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I'm you or your inner self." **_

"_Oh that's just great I'm insane."_

"_**Yup, but so is our girlfriend."**_

"_Our girlfriend?"_

"_**Yeah I'm you so she's my girlfriend too."**_

"_Whatever, so how do you know she was glaring at me?"_

"_**Us, and you were the one that gave her the book so it's obvious."**_

"_Ok, whatever now what'd you mean so is our girlfriend, when I said I'm insane?"_

"_**Oh, our girlfriend has an inner self to, a very sexy inner self, matter a fact I think I'll go find her."**_

"_Ok whatever." Sasuke thought while coming back to reality hearing Naruto speak._

"What are sex tips?" Naruto asked

"Ask Kakashi sensei," I say nonchalantly.

"OK, but why can't you tell me? " Naruto asks

"Just forget it." Neji intervenes

"Well, now we know what's in the books, but why does Kakashi read them?" Shikamaru said.

"I guess, we could ask, but I don't think that's a good idea," Neji said.

"Why can't we ask him," Naruto asked confused.

"Well, instead of telling us he'd probably show us," I say.

"Ok," Naruto said while nodding.

**With the Girls**

"Ok Sakura your turn," Ten-Ten said.

"Oh, yeah Hinata you said dare right," Sakura asked her.

"Yes," Hinata said.

" Ok, well you have to get every guy on the rookie 9 and Gai's team's underwear or boxers whatever they wear," Sakura said knowing Sasuke would get her later.

"What if they don't wear underwear," Ino said.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," They all yell.

"Hey get would you mind getting some cookie dough, if you can. I'm really craving some," sakura asks pulling some money from her pocket and handing it to Hinata.

"Yeah of course, what kind do you want?"

"Oh sugar,"

"Get some chocolate chip too," Ino says stretching out on the floor.

"Well then since that's settled, Hinata you better get to it," Ten-Ten said.

"Okay, see you ladies in a little while, " Hinata said getting up and walking out the door.

"Yeah and you better have underwear and cookie dough," Ino yells after her.

**With the boys**

"No, she's going to steal my boxers," Naruto said

"Naruto how bout you follow her this time," Sasuke said

" Ok," Naruto said taking off after Hinata.

"You think that's a good idea Sasuke," Shikamaru asked.

"It'll be fine, I hope. The only way he can screw it up is by her finding him following her." Sasuke said

"True, but it is Naruto," Neji says glaring in the direction Naruto had gone in.

"Yeah, but Naruto cares to much about Hinata to make her mad or anything, so he should be fine," Shikamaru says turning back toward the window.

_**With the girls**_

"Hey do your think she'll run into trouble with the guys?" tenten asks

"Yeah, I mean Neji and Sasuke will never let her get near their underwear, Naruto will probably be dead asleep. Shikamaru is to lazy to stop her from taking his boxers, and the others she shouldn't have trouble with." Ino says

"Yeah, this will be a great story to hear," Tenten says grinning at Ino

"Yeah maybe," Sakura says lightly

**Well there it is the 6th chapter!!! I edited, I made it better (or so I hope), shalalalala!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm soooooo sorry for the late update again, but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do for this chapter. Oh and I appreciate all the Reviewers, well here's Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bold is inner selves **_and italics are thoughts._

_**Chapter 7**_

_**With Hinata**_

"_Wow, that was really easy, I wonder were Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru are at. Well they might be on a mission like Chouji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba are. Oh well, I just need to get Naruto-Kun's underwear," Hinata thought to herself._

Hinata was still walking down the street when she came to Naruto's apartment. She hopped up to his window and looked in, but he wasn't there.

"_Maybe he's on a mission too. That's lucky because I have no idea what I would have done if he were here." Hinata thought _

_**With Naruto **_

Naruto was following Hinata when he saw her blush.

"_Hey, I wonder why she's blushing, oh well. Hm, she only has to get my boxers. Man did she get it easy, maybe I should make it a little bit more interesting."_

Naruto watches her hop into his apartment, when he hops into the room as well.

_**With Hinata**_

"_Yes, got them," _Hinata thought turning around and bumping in to something. She looked up to find Naruto, looking down at her.

"Hinata, what are doing here, and why do you have my boxers," Naruto asked.

"Um, ww..eee..ll I wasss, I was dared to take every guy on the rookie nine and Gai's teams underwear," Hinata said turning ten different shades of red.

"Ok, well I can't let you have my boxers, sorry," Naruto said taking his boxers from Hinata.

"_Dang it, wait maybe if I trade him something for them," Hinata thought _

"Naruto-Kun, I really need those, I'll trade you for them," Hinata said

"Really now and what could you give me, that's worth you getting my favorite pair of boxers?" Naruto asks grinning

"oh uh well whatever you want I guess," Hinata says looking intently at her feet.

"Hm, really, ok I'll give them to you if you sing for me," Naruto said leaning down right next to Hinata's ear.

"Wwwwh…aaa..t?"

"Sing for me, I have a CD player and some CDs if you want to sing to a CD, but you're not getting my boxers without singing for me," Naruto said smiling at a blushing Hinata.

"Well, ok," Hinata whispered walking over to his CDs.

"You find a song yet," Naruto asks a few minutes later

"Yeah, I did hold on a second," Hinata said putting a CD in the CD player. She skipped a few songs then she started to sing.

_**Hear Me**_

_**By. Kelly Clarkson**_

Hear me  
Hear me

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

"Wow, that was great Hinata-Chan that was great, I guess these now belong to you," Naruto said handing the boxers to Hinata.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun, now I have to go, well goodbye," Hinata said going toward the window, but was stop by Naruto.

"Wait, one more thing," Naruto said leaning down toward Hinata and brushing his lips against hers "Now you can go."

"No," Hinata said

"What, I thought you had to leave," Naruto questioned.

"Not till I do this," Hinata said grabbing Naruto by the collar and smashing her lips to his. When she let go of him she smiled and turned to jump out the window, but was stopped by two strong arms wrapping themselves around waist.

"Naruto?" Hinata questions turning her head to look at him

"You know Hinata you should really sing more often, you have the loveliest voice I've ever heard," Naruto says kissing her lightly across the neck.

"Naruto that's really sweet, but I need to go," Hinata says shivering at the proximity of Naruto.

"Aw, come on you can't just kiss me like that and think I'm just going to let you leave," Naruto asks placing lightly down Hinata's neck.

"Um, uh Naruto I really need to leave though, will you please let me go?" Hinata asks turning to meet Naruto's gaze. They stare at each other, and Naruto leans forward placing a sweet kiss on her lips and whispers "I love you."

"What? " Hinata asks eyes huge, hoping with all her might that he'd said what she thought he said. Naruto chuckles and turns Hinata around moving her against the wall, putting both his hands on the wall by her shoulders.

"I love you!" Naruto says looking Hinata straight in the eye, not moving any closer waiting for Hinata's answer. Naruto watches as a tear rolls down Hinata's cheek, he moves forward and wipes away her tears with his right hand. Naruto doesn't says a word, but just wipes away her tears.

"I love you too Naruto!" Hinata says throwing her arms around Naruto's neck, when he happily kissed her. When they pull apart Naruto's huge grin, and Hinata's soft loving smile.

"You probably need to get going now," Naruto asks grinning down at her.

"Yeah, but now I don't want to go," Hinata says resting her head on Naruto's chest.

"Yeah and I don't want you to go, but looks like you have a dare to complete. You wouldn't want to let the girls go with out seeing my boxers now would you," Naruto says jokingly.

"Ok well I guess, I should go." Hinata says hesitating on the way to the window.

"Wait," Naruto says moving in and kissing Hinata like his life depended on it, then stepping back a grin on his face.

"Okay see you later," Hinata says jumping out the window a happy smile in place.

**10 minutes later with the girls**

Hinata walked through the door and into the living room. She sat down and watched as the three girls in front of her sat watching her. Then she put a plastic bag down in front of the three, they just stared.

"Well, are you guys going to look and see if I did my dare," Hinata asked

"Yeah, but did you have any trouble with any of the guys, I mean Neji and Sasuke would never let you touch their underwear," Tenten asks

"I didn't have any trouble at all, I think all the guys are on missions," Hinata says opening the bag up

"What, I know Chouji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba are on a mission, but not the others," Ino said

"_They aren't on a mission there watching us, oh Ino would "love" to hear that. Oh, if I said that Ino and Tenten would kill the guys and me." Sakura thought_

"**Yeah, we don't want our boyfriend to get killed, but we could so take those two on." Inner Sakura said**

"Ino it was probably just a last minute mission," Sakura said glancing at the window.

"Yeah, probably, so let's see what you got Hinata," Ten-Ten said reaching for the plastic bag and dumping it on the floor.

**With the boys**

"Hinata-Chan got it really easy she didn't have any trouble," Naruto said taking his normal space by the window.

"Yeah, I forgot about Chouji and the others going on missions, then we're here so she didn't run in to anybody," Shikamaru said

"Hey, dobe what happened to the collar of your shirt," Sasuke asked

"Yeah, what happened looks like somebody grabbed you," Neji said

"Well, um I kind of tripped and got the collar of my shirt caught on something," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Ok, whatever," Shikamaru said

**With the girls**

"Ok Hinata whose are who's," Ino asked

"These are Lee's," Hinata said holding up a pair of green boxers with the words Team Gai on them.

"What about these," Ino asked pointing to a pair of puppy dog boxers.

"Those are Kiba's and these are Chouji's," Hinata said holding up a pair of boxer with a pig on them.

"These have to be Shino's," Sakura said pointing a pair of boxers with bugs on them.

"Yeah and these have to be Shikamaru's," Ino said holding up some boxers with clouds on them.

"Yeah you're both right, and these are Sasuke's," Hinata said holding up a pair of silky dark blue boxers.

"**Oh gosh those are so sexy, image what Sasuke-Kun would look like in those, a perfect 10." Inner Sakura screeched **

"_Yeah he would look so, wait stop bad thoughts bad thoughts," Sakura thought._

"Hey Sakura, earth to Sakura," Tenten yelled waving her hand in Sakura's face.

"Yeah," Sakura asked turning away from the window.

"Oh nothing you just zoned out, you know you do that a lot," Ten-Ten whispered "oh and your blushing, I just want to know why."

"Um well," Sakura said looking away from Tenten, but was cut off by Hinata.

"These are Naruto's and those are Neji's," Hinata said holding up some orange boxers and pointing at a pair of dark green boxers.

"Well, you did the dare so it's your turn Hinata," Tenten said

"Well, Tenten truth or dare," Hinata asks still with a happy smile plastered on her face.

_**There you go chapter 7, it took forever for me to come up with this chapter, and then I had an epiphany (hehehe I love that word) while I was babysitting two 6 year olds. Review PLEASE!!!! Edited, with one more chap to edit!!! If you catch mistakes please tell me!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the late update again, but my school had us take bunches of tests and I was reading a few very long books. Oh and I appreciate all the Reviewers, well here's Chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts_

Chapter 8

**With the Girls**

"Well, Ten-Ten truth or dare," Hinata asked

"Hm, dare." Tenten said and watched as Hinata started to think, while Sakura and Ino were whispering in the background.

"Oh Hinata, Pig and I have an idea!"

"Yeah I think Tenten will like it." Ino said smiling evilly, while grabbing Hinata into their circle. They whispered for a few minutes, and then looked over at Tenten.

"Ok, Tenten, I think I've got it." Hinata said looking down and twiddling her thumbs.

"Bring it on!"

"You have to…"

**With the boys**

"I wonder what they're talking about," Naruto said

"Their talking about Tenten's dare, dobe," Sasuke said nonchalantly

"Oh wonder what they're going…." Naruto said, but suddenly stopped.

"**Kit, hey Kit, Kit LISTEN," Kyuubi yelled.**

"_Huh, what? Oh what you want fox?"_

"**I want to help you hear what those females are saying."**

"_Why, would YOU want to hear what they're saying?"_

"**Because I think it might be interesting."**

"_Whatever as long as they don't find us, but we'll find out what they're saying in a second anyway so why?"_

"**I don't like waiting; I want to know now, don't you?"**

"_Yeah, so what are you going to do?"_

"**I'm going to channel my chakra to your ears so you'll be able to hear them."**

"_Ok, but won't they sense the chakra?"_

"**No, I'll cover up my chakra were they shouldn't be able to sense it, unless they've got some freaky demon inside them as well."**

"_With my luck they probably do, but let's do it." Naruto thought coming back to the present time._

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked watching Naruto's hand come together, as if to summon chakra.

"Yeah, why are you summoning chakra," Neji said trying not to yell "hey, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!"

"Be quiet I'm trying to concentrate!" Kyuubi said

"Ok please tell me I'm not the only one that saw his eyes turn red?" Shikamaru asked

"I saw it too," Neji and Sasuke say together.

"Let's wait and see what he's doing before we stop him." Sasuke says watching the others nod in agreement.

"**Hm, thought they'd think of something better than that." Kyuubi thought **

"_Oh, now I could so have black mail over Neji, and I can go on a date with Hinata without Neji trying to kill me, when I come to the door."_

"**Smart thinking Kit, but it might not work like that. He might say no."**

"_I bet he doesn't." Naruto thought._ Naruto's eyes go back to the lovely sky blue and he looks over at Neji and grins.

**With the Girls**

"You have to let Sakura and Ino give you a makeover now and for your date with Neji." Hinata said

"What NO, they'll kill me if I let them!"

"Hey, you're the one that chose dare. Plus if we dress you up for your date there is no way Neji will be able to take his eyes off of you. You do want that don't you?" Sakura said smiling toward Tenten who just happened to be standing by the window.

"Fine, but you said now and for the date. One that's like two dares and two I haven't asked him yet." Ten-Ten said

"We want to make sure you look your best for the date, which he will say yes to. That's why we want to do it now before your date." Ino said

"Oh and plus my dare was like three dares and I didn't whine about it. We just want to make sure you look the absolute best for your date," Sakura says

"Ok fine, just please don't put any makeup on me." Ten-Ten said as she watched Sakura and Ino jump up and down.

"Ok that's fine but let's get started. Come on!" Sakura said dragging Ten-Ten upstairs

**Hello sorry we just got Internet back yesterday, so I finally got to finish this chapter. Oh and before the next chapter comes out I'm going to edit the other chapters. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews!! ******


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is the 9th chapter, this makes me happy!!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**__._

**With the Boys**

"Man they have been up there forever." Naruto whined

"You know is you would stop whining it would seem like less time, plus it's only been half an hour." Shika said

"**Knowing our Sakura she's making Tenten look Sexy, because she knows Neji's watching." Inner Sasuke said**

"_Nope." Sasuke thought _

"**What?!"**

"_My Sakura is the only girl that will ever look sexy."_

"**True, but she's probably trying to make Tenten look good cause she knows Neji's watching."**

"_I'll give you that, hey I've been thinking."_

"**Oh, you can think, wow that's a first! Ok fine what is it?" Inner Sasuke asks **

"_Is it possible for you to connect to Inner Sakura and let me be able to talk to Sakura?"_

"**I don't know I've never tried, but I might be able to."**

"_Well, hurry up and try then."_

"**Well don't you miss our cheery blossom a lot."**

"_Shut up! Now try already!" _

"**Fine, calm down."**

**With the Girls**

"Ok, first we have to pick out your clothes, and you can wear my clothes right now and on the date." Sakura said skimming through her closet.

"Why?" Tenten asked in a little kid voice.

"Because you don't own a dress or a skirt." Ino said getting some nail and hair things ready.

"I've found it; this will be totally perfect for your date!" Sakura says holding up a white knee length dress with only one strap.

"You are so right it is perfect!" Hinata said appraising the dress.

"Fine give it to me and I'll put it on." Tenten said

"No, I don't want you to wear this till your date." Sakura says

"Well then what am I going to wear tonight?" Tenten asks

"This." Sakura says holding up another knee length black dress with silver straps.

"Ok, whatever you want." Tenten mumbles taking the dress and going to change. She comes back a minute later, in the dress to be gawked at.

"Whoa, Tenten why would you hide a body like that. I'll admit you and Sakura have way better bodies then me, but not by much." Ino said

"AWW you admit it I do have a better figure then you." Sakura said poking Ino.

"Yeah, but barley."

"Anyway why don't we give you the full spa treatment?" Hinata cut into the conversation. So they went to work.

**Half an hour later (with much poking and prodding)**

"Almost done will you please just let me apply a little makeup, just to make your eyes and lips pop?" Ino asks

"You should let her, I mean you look gorgeous, especially with your hair down, but it might help." Sakura said sitting down on her bed.

"Fine." Tenten said watching as Ino and Hinata converged on her.

"_We did it she's dressed to kill, we did great." Sakura thought lying back on the bed._

"**It was so much fun too!"**

"_Yeah, I…" Sakura thought_ but was cut off by Inner Sakura screaming.

"_What happened!?"_

"_**Hey, Sakura." Sasuke thought**_

"_Sasuke, wait what are you doing in my head?"_

"_**Well, I apparently have an Inner self and he said you had an Inner self. So I asked him if he could find a way for me to talk to you."**_

"_Oh, that is so awesome now I can talk to you when ever I want, yea!"_

"_**Yeah, oh and hey I'm sorry about Kakashi's book. I didn't know what'd be in there, and since you have photographic memory."**_

"_It's fine, as long as you take me on a date sometime this coming week."_

"_**I promise I'll take you on a date, this week. Plus we still have Saturday, you still going to train with me?"**_

"_Awww thank you, I should so tell Ino I'm going out with you then she'll freak. Oh and yeah I wouldn't miss Saturday for anything."_

"_**Why? Because you're dating me?"**_

"_No because I have a boyfriend before her."_

"_**Wait neither of you have had a boyfriend?!"**_

"_Nope, we made a promise to only date a guy we really really like."_

"_**Well lucky me I'm your first boyfriend, although I guess since you haven't had any boyfriends I won't have to beat anyone up."**_

"_Yeah, so how's it with the guys?"_

"_**Fine except Naruto's whining about you girls taking forever."**_

"_Well, don't worry the only thing left is to put some eyeliner on Tenten. Plus you guys are lucky it hasn't taken longer."_

"_**Well then I guess I should let you get to it then."**_

"_Wait, I have a question."_

"_**Ok, what is it?"**_

"_Well, you know the day I apologized for calling you petty?"_

"_**Yeah I remember. Why?"**_

"_Well that night right before I fell asleep I saw somebody sitting outside my window. I don't know who it was."_

"_**Oh, yeah uh, well that was kind of me."**_

"_Really, why were you outside my window?"_

"_**I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to see you. Plus you talk in your sleep so it was quite entertaining to listen to you babble."**_

"_Oh crap what did I say? Wait have you ever been to my house at night before?"_

"_**No, I've never been to your house before. You didn't say much, except for when you kept calling my name. The rest was kind of a mumbled."**_

"_Oh, my gosh that's so embarrassing!"_

"_**Hey, look at the bright side."**_

"_What would that be?"_

"_**If you hadn't said my name I would never have asked you out. Well I probably would have just not this soon."**_

"_Really?"_

"_**Yeah, but I'll tell you more later. You should go."**_

"_Yeah I should."_

"_**Talk to you later."**_

"_Yeah." Sakura thinks as she feels Sasuke leave her mind._

"**Hey girl wasn't that awesome, you know Inner Sasuke said that the only girl Sasuke thinks is sexy is us!"**

"_What did he really?"_

"**Yeah he did, but you need to go they're ready to go back down stairs."**

"_OK, later" Sakura thought coming into the present. Sakura got up and went over and looked at Tenten.'_

"We should go back down stairs, and before you ask you'll be wearing the dress the rest of the night, just to get use to it." Sakura said walking toward the door.

"Okay miss bossy. I personally don't think Neji is going to look twice at me in this." Tenten said stopping in the door way.

"Are you crazy? He'll probably fall over dead because of your sexiness." Ino says

"I agree with Ino." Hinata said putting a comforting hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Yeah right you all are just saying that, he might not even notice how I look." Tenten says downcast

"Okay that's enough! Ino, Hinata, will you give Tenten and me a moment alone?" Sakura asks

"Um, yeah sure we'll be down stairs," Ino says asking Sakura with her eyes what she was doing.

"Thank you," Sakura says turning an winking at Ino to tell it would be fine. Once the two were gone, Sakura pushes Tenten back into her room and sits beside her on the bed.

"Tenten you are drop dead gorgeous! You are a Kuniochi, who can do anything she puts her mind to. Trust me on this you'll have Neji wrapped around your finger after your date with him." Sakura says

"Yeah right Neji probably won't even go out on a date with, and don't say you know he will unless you heard him say he likes me from him."

"Well to bad because I do know he likes you. It's the way he looks at you when you're not looking, the way he is on missions when he makes sure your safe before anybody else, and plus I have my sources that say he'll say yes."

"Sakura, you don't know how he would look at the girl he likes, because he's never actually liked a girl. Your sources don't count if they're Ino or Hinata."

"He looks differently at you then any other girl; he looks at you like you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Oh and my source is in no way Ino or Hinata."

"You don't know the look a guy gives a girl when he thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Yeah I do!"

"Wait how would you know that?"

"Well, first you got to promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"Okay I promise I won't tell anybody about it until you say otherwise, now tell me."

"Ok well on my dare I kind of ran into Sasuke, and since part of the dare was to kiss the first rookie I saw I kissed him. It was only a small peck on the lips, but he pulled me into a very very heated kiss."

"Oh wow, that's amazing! So that was technically your third kiss ever?"

"Yeah, it was totally completely AMAZING!! Well after that Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend."

"WOW! It's about time; I mean really all the looks you give each other."

"Yeah, you know I never knew we gave each other looks until Ino told me a few weeks ago. I didn't believe her at first, but the other night when I kissed him, I knew it was true."

"What so your saying I'll know your right if I kiss Neji?"

"Oh well if you're willing to do that, then yeah. I'm just saying he does give you looks, but you wanted to know how I know about the most beautiful girl in the world look."

"Yeah, that's a nice way to put it."

"Well after all this I told Sasuke I needed to get Kakashi sensei's book, and turns out he had a book of Kakashi's that he gave him. It was still in its wrapping, just so you know Sasuke isn't a perv."

"Wait so you lied about getting the book from Kakashi's apartment?"

"Well yeah, but if I hadn't run into Sasuke that's what I would of done."

"Yeah yeah just get on with the story."

"Ok well we were at his apartment, well he asked me some stuff, and he ended up telling me he loved me. Just the way he looked at me when he said it and the look in his eyes, it made me feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet. Then the kiss he gave me, it was so sweet and gentle."

"Aww, well that's just the sweetest thing ever, but that proves nothing."

"Yeah it does I know the look now and I've seen the same look in Neji's eyes when he looks at you. Oh and before you say anything, Sasuke is my source and he said Neji would defiantly say yes to you."

"Well for now I'll believe that there is a chance he'll say yes, but no more than that. Thank you though, and I'm so happy for you!" Tenten squeals and hugs Sakura.

"Ok that's all I can ask I guess, and thank you as well."

"We should probably get down stairs, but I was wondering why you don't want me saying anything about this?"

"Oh I want to be the one to tell everybody, and I don't want to say anything until tomorrow. Just so it'll be easier to wake Ino. "

"Ah makes since, but now it's time to try and walk down the stairs in these death traps." Tenten says gesturing to her high heels.

"Yeah, sorry about those, I promise we'll let you wear flats on your date."

"Oh thank you!!!" Tenten says hugging Sakura again

"Yeah, now let's go." Sakura says walking toward the stairs down the hallway with Tenten in tow.

**With the boys**

"Man this is taking forever," Naruto complained

"Calm down they're coming down stairs." Sasuke said as the rest of the boys straightened up. Then they saw Ino and Hinata walk into the room. Then a few minutes later Sakura and behind her Tenten.

**That's chap 9 please review and if u catch any mistakes tell me! Please and thank you **


	10. Chapter 10

Yes! Chapter 10, I'm finally in the double digits for chapters. Ok I shall stop babbling now. Sorry for the wait!!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

_**With the boys**_

"Whoa, Tenten does look good, but she'll never look as good as Hinata." Naruto said watching for a reaction from Neji, which he got.

"Looks like the Hyuuga likes what he sees," Sasuke said smirking at Neji who's jaw was hanging down.

"Hey Neji, you know your face is redder then Hinata's when she's around Naruto," Shikamaru stated.

"OH, hey I've got an idea!" Naruto says bouncing up and down.

"NO!" the three boys say hitting Naruto on top of the head.

"Ow, I didn't even tell you my idea," Naruto said holding his poor head.

"We all know it's going to be stupid," Sasuke said while the other just nods their heads.

"Well, I'm telling you anyway. I was just going suggest Neji go to the door and ask to talk to Tenten." Naruto said still holding his head.

"Oh, and what would he talk to her about?" Sasuke said looking intently at Naruto

"Well…."

**With the girls**

The girls sat down and just looked at Tenten.

"Ok, stop staring let's do something else," Tenten said fidgeting

"Yeah great idea, oh we could keep playing truth or dare," Ino suggested.

"Yeah, guess that'll do for now. It's your turn Tenten." Sakura says

"Ok, let's see Ino truth or dare?" Tenten says

"Hmmm, dare I guess," Ino said staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, well then I think it's about time you and Shikamaru got together, but what should your dare be?" Tenten said staring at the blushing blonde.

"I have an idea," Hinata quietly said

"Really, what's your idea?" Sakura and Tenten ask together

"Well…"

**With the boys**

"That's not a half bad idea," Shikamaru said

"Yeah, who knew you had a good idea in that head of yours dobe," Sasuke

"Hey, I have a lot of good ideas," Naruto says

"Sure you do, but before we do anything let's watch the girls a little longer. They're playing more truth or dare." Sasuke states quietly

"That sounds good." Neji says staring at the girls

"**Oh, wonder what Sakura would think of this plan. What if she gets mad or worse cries?" Inner Sasuke cry's out**

"_It's not that bad of a plan that she'd get mad or cry," Sasuke thinks_

"**How do you know, oh that's right you don't."**

"_Well fine then why don't we find out?"_

"**Good idea, hold on a second."**

**With the girls Sakura's POV**

"Well I think that Ino should…" Hinata says but is cut off by inner screaming her lungs out.

"_Ok stop it! I can't concentrate with you screaming."_

"**Well I have a good reason, Sasuke wants to talk to you again. He's so in love with us!"**

"_Wait really, awesome." _

"_**Awesome huh. I thought I was petty not awesome."**_

"_Hey I said I was sorry for that, and I do think you're unbelievably awesome."_

"_**Really now you'll have to prove how awesome I am later." **_

"_Oh I might just do that, but right now you need to tell me why you're in my head. I now have no idea what Hinata's idea for Ino's dare was."_

"_**Oh the dare nothing to amazing, it did make Shikamaru blush though. Anyway I need to ask you what you think about a plan Naruto came up with."**_

"_Ok, first if Naruto came up with it do not do it. Secondly what was the dare?"_

"_**The dare was for Ino to walk up to Shikamaru the second she sees him and French kiss him. Oh and the plan isn't half bad, it's a way to get the Hyuuga and Tenten together quicker."**_

"_Oh not a bad dare, and I'll listen to this plan Naruto came up with if it gets the two together faster."_

"_**Knew you would, anyway he wants Hyuuga to go to the door and ask for Tenten and…"**_

"_Why would he want to talk to Tenten this late at night?"_

"_**Well I was getting to that if you wouldn't interrupt."**_

"_Sorry."_

"_**Whatever he needs to talk to Tenten about the mission they were on yesterday, because Tenten's the one that had the mission scroll. The Hyuuga needs to file the report immediately."**_

"_Ok, but why is this mission so important to bother to find Tenten this late at night?"_

"_**Neji needs to go on a week long mission tomorrow and since he was the captain of the mission they went on he's the one that has to hand the mission report."**_

"_Why didn't Neji get the scroll earlier then?"_

"_**He just found out about the mission, so he needs it now. Oh and before you ask we figured when you all found out it was Neji you'd get Tenten to do her dare."**_

"_A few things I love this plan, there's no way Naruto came up with it, I've never heard you talk so much, and is any of it true?"_

"_**Well the dobe did come up with, and it's true except Neji does have a week long mission, he just doesn't leave until noon."**_

"_Oh, this should be fun the look on Tenten's face will be hilarious. I can't wa…"_

"**Sorry to interrupt, but Sakura the girls are trying to get you to respond, and Sasuke the guys are trying to get you to respond too," Inner Sakura said **

"_Oh gosh."_

"_**Talk to you later then."**_

"_Yeah bye," Sakura thought as Sasuke left her head once again._

**With the girls**

"Sakura WAKE UP!!" Ino yelled in Sakura's ear for the fifth time.

"What do you want," Sakura whined

"Well, first did you even hear Ino's dare?" Tenten asked

"Um, yeah she has to French Shikamaru when she sees him next," Sakura said rolling her eyes when Ino blush a deep scarlet.

"Yeah and it's my turn and I've been asking you truth or dare for like ten minutes now," Ino said sitting back down on a pillow.

"Oh sorry, I think I'll pick…."

**With the boys**

"Hey Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto said waving a hand in front of his face.

"He's really out of it," Shikamaru said

"I bet he's daydreaming about Sakura Chan, oh lets draw on his face," Naruto said pulling a marker out of his pocket.

"Naruto why do you carry around a marker?" Neji asks

"I just saw it lying on my table this morning and put it in my pocket," Naruto said uncapping the marker and turning towards Sasuke.

"Dobe don't even think about," Sasuke said hitting the marker out of Naruto's hand.

"You looked dazed Uchiha, what thinking about Sakura," Neji said

"Actually yeah I was thinking about Sakura, oh Hyuuga you should go to the door now," Sasuke said smirking at the three boys whose mouths were agape.

"Ok, we know you were probably thinking of Sakura, but you actually admitted," Naruto said staring at Sasuke like he had three heads.

"Whatever, Sasuke is right you should go to the door now Neji," Shikamaru said

"Hn," was Neji's short and sweet reply while going towards the door.

**With the Girls**

"Oh sorry, I think I'll pick dare again," Sakura said leaning back.

"**Yeah because the last dare you got a boyfriend!!" Inner Sakura said**

"Oh, great I have the perfected dare for you, the next you see Sasuke you have the French kiss him," Ino said mildly.

"Wait your dare just a different person," Tenten said

"So, I don't want to be the only one French kissing somebody," Ino said

"Whatever that's fine with me," Sakura said

"**Yeah not like we haven't done it before, but hey gives us an excuse to kiss Sasuke again," Inner Sakura said jumping up and down.**

"Really, no wimping out thinking he'll hate you for kissing him?" Ino asked

"Yeah Ino there's no way she'll wimp out, she's kissed him ONCE already. I don't think she'll mind doing it again," Tenten says giving Sakura a knowing smile.

"Nope, I won't mind at all," Sakura says trying not to smile. When they all heard a knock on the door which Ino jumped up to go get it.

**With the boys**

"Neji wait don't knock, take Sasuke with you," Naruto said pushing a smirking Sasuke towards the door.

"Why?" Neji asked

"Sakura's dare," Naruto said

"How you going to explain why Sasuke's with Neji," Shikamaru asked

'If they ask just say you couldn't sleep, so you went on a walk and ran into Neji," Naruto said like it was the clearest thing in the world.

"When on earth did you get a brain?" Sasuke asks moving toward Neji.

"He's always had a brain, he just chose not to use it," Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Naruto says outraged

"Whatever," both Neji and Sasuke says together walking to the door and knocking.

HA I finished this chapter!! Well please review, if you find mistakes please tell me!!


	11. Chapter 11

Ha-ha chapter 11 thank you all for reading and reviewing!!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**With the girls**

The girls waited patiently for Ino to get back from getting the door, but when Ino came back with Neji and Sasuke in tow Tenten's eyes popped out of her head.

"Hey guess who came to see you two," Ino said pointing at Tenten and Sakura with a grin on her face.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YES we so get to French kiss Sasuke again!!"** Inner Sakura screamed which in turn made Sakura grab her head in pain.

"Hey Sakura you ok," Hinata asked touching her shoulder.

"Yeah just a headache," Sakura said pushing chakra to the hand on her head to get rid of the headache.

"Well forget your headache why don't you two tell us why you're here." Ino says looking at Neji and Sasuke her hands on her hips waiting.

"I came to talk to Tenten," Neji said

"What could you possibly have to talk to Tenten about at this time of night," Ino asks still hands on her hips

"A mission we went on," Neji stated

"Couldn't you talk tomorrow," Ino asked

"No I have a mission tomorrow and I'll be gone for a week," Neji said

"Oh, well then why is Sasuke with you," Ino asked trying to get something good out of the guys.

"Couldn't sleep so I went for a walk," Sasuke said

"Why are you with Neji then," Tenten cut in

"I ran in to him on my walk, he said he was looking for Tenten so figured I'd help him out," Sasuke said like it really didn't matter.

"Um, well ok," Hinata says

"So what do you need to talk about the mission for," Tenten asks standing, but tripping over her high heeled feet, and falling forward into a pair of strong arms.

"I need the mission scroll so I can file my report, before I leave for my mission tomorrow," Neji says pulling Tenten into a standing position.

"Oh uh well hold on I think I have it here," Tenten says running out of the room and up the stairs.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino squeals

"What," Sakura asks turning to look at Ino who was still standing near Sasuke at the door frame.

"What about your dares, he's the first rookie and the last dare you had. You can't really tell me you forgot," Ino said smiling blindingly at Sakura.

"Well, I did forget, it's not easy to remember things when you have a headache. Plus it's not every day you see Neji with a blush gracing his face." Sakura said glaring at Ino, and getting a glare from Neji.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…."Inner Sakura continued to scream**

"_Would you shut up I can't concentrate," Sakura screamed at inner Sakura_

"**Why this will be awesome I mean getting to French kiss Sasuke? Oh and this will be the first time we've ever initiated a French kiss."**

"_Just shut up!"_

"**Fine then, but hurry up."**

"Sakura just do it and get it over with," Ino said irritated

"Fine," Sakura said getting up and walking over to Sasuke. Then she smashes her lips to his and wraps her arms around his neck, while he wraps his arms around her waist. Then Sakura slips her tongue into Sasuke's mouth, when Tenten comes back down stairs.

"Oh why don't you two just get a room," Tenten said standing next to Neji. Sakura and Sasuke break apart and Sakura just smiles at Tenten.

"Oh Tenten aren't you forgetting something," Sakura asks then kissing Sasuke again.

"What would that be," Tenten asks which Sakura answers by pointing at Neji.

"Oh, yeah Tenten you still have your dares," Hinata says

**With the boys **

"Whoa, Sakura Chan didn't even protest to kissing Sasuke," Naruto said wrinkling his nose.

"Maybe because she likes him, and she's kissed him before, although she didn't even seem surprised to see Sasuke and Neji." Shikamaru says mulling it over.

"Yeah it was like she was expecting it, although she got a headache when they walked in. I don't know if that means anything."

"Hm, this is interesting."

"I don't see what's so interesting my team mates are making out and Tenten is speechless. Then again Hinata looks amazing."

"Not that you idiot, I'm talking about how she was expecting them to come to the door."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Forget it lets just watch what happens," Shikamaru says rolling his eyes.

"Oh it would have been even better if you had been with them. I wonder what Ino would have done." Naruto says

"Don't know."

"Wow! You actually don't know something!"

**With the girls**

"Come on Tenten, it's not like you have to kiss him, it's just a simple question," Sakura says still wrapped in Sasuke's arms.

"Fine, um Neji wouldyouumpleasegoonadatewithme," Tenten asks really fast.

"Tenten you might want to try talking clearer and slower," Neji says taking the scroll from Tenten's shaking hand.

"Ok, would go on a date with me when you get back from your mission," Tenten asks blushing twenty different colors of red.

"Yeah I would," Neji answers with a pink tent on his face.

"REALLY!"

"Yeah," Neji says smirking at the shocked Tenten.

"Told you he'd say yes. Oh Neji can I ask you something." Sakura asks

"What," Neji says turning towards her.

"What do think of Tenten's clothes," Sakura asks wrapping her arms around Sasuke's waist now.

"Well, I think she looks better in her training clothes," Neji says letting his eyes roam over Tenten's body.

"Ok that's it I'm changing," Tenten says heading for the stairs, but is turned around at the bottom of the staircase. Then is pushed against the wall.

"You look amazing Tenten, so please don't change," Neji says leaning against her.

"Wait you just said,"

"Yeah, I said that because you don't look comfortable in these clothes, and I want you to be comfortable."

"Oh, wait so how good do I look in these clothes," Tenten asks with a grin on her face.

"You look phenomenal, extraordinary, sensational, there are no words to describe how good you look," Neji says leaning forward pressing his lips to hers.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Neji breaks the kiss and looks over at three heads sticking around the corner.

"What you really think we wouldn't spy," Ino asks

"Actually Sakura and Ino yes, Hinata no," Tenten says looking at Hinata.

"Hey he's my cousin, and plus if this goes well you'll soon be part of the family," Hinata says smiling.

"Pig looks like you're the only one without a boyfriend now," Sakura says with a grin on her face as she goes back to Sasuke.

"Oh my GOSH, this is insane I'm the only one without a boyfriends what has the world come to," Ino says falling to her knees.

"Oh, wait Sakura it's your turn in truth or dare," Hinata says

"Oh yeah Ino truth or dare," Sakura asks

"Dare."Ino states plainly

"Ok, then go find Shikamaru and get yourself a boyfriend, oh don't forget about your other dare," Sakura says sitting down in Sasuke's lap.

"Oh and Ino go to the hill with the cheery blossom tree, we passed him on the way here," Sasuke says staring at the window, before Ino gets up to leave.

**With the boys**

"Whoa you better go Shikamaru," Naruto says, but Shikamaru was already gone.

**Yes, well thanks for your reviews! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, because schools starting up again, I'll try though!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the update, so here you go chapter 12!!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**With Naruto**

"_This is so boring, I don't want to watch them make out. Oh and now I have nobody to occupy my time. This sucks!"_

"**Kit what happened to the good ideas you've been coming up with."**

"_What do you mean fox?"_

"**Think of some way that you can get in there and be with your mate Kit."**

"_What?"_

"**The pale eyed girl your mate Kit, come on you were doing so well."**

"_Hinata, she's not my mate."_

"**Keep telling yourself that Kit, but that's besides the point how are you going get in there?"**

"_Um, well I could just say I wanted to see my girlfriend, because I missed her. That should make the girls aw."_

"**Kit when did you get a brain?"**

"_Hey! Now you sound like Sasuke."_

"**Well Kit time to put that plan into action."**

"_Ok." Naruto thought sneaking over to the door._

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru lay under the cheery blossom tree staring at the stars, waiting for Ino to get there. He could feel her chakra getting closer by the second. She'd be there in about fifty five seconds, which Shikamaru started counting down from. When he sees the blonde finally come into view he closes his eyes and smiles.

"Hey Shika what you doing out this late at night?" Ino asks coming up to the lazy boy and sitting down.

"Nothing just watching the stars, what about you?"

"Oh just out for a walk, saw you and decided to come and sit with you."

"You know you're a really bad liar."

"What do you mean, I'm not lying."

"Yeah you are if you weren't you wouldn't be fidgeting and turning red." Shikamaru said touching Ino's flaming hot cheek softly.

"Um, well I thin…" Ino said but was cut off by Shikamaru putting his finger to her lips.

"Just why are you here don't go off on a useless rant, it's troublesome?" Shikamaru asks moving his finger from her lips.

"Oh, well I guess just to tell you that I," Ino said stopping to think it over.

"You want to tell me what now," Shikamaru asks smirking.

"I, well I don't know if I can. Oh forget it." Ino says before her lips crushed his with force immediately bruising them. His hand was tangled in her blond tresses and the other wrapped around her waist, before she could comprehend. His tongue lathered her bottom lip, nipping at it for entrance. She gasped giving him the opportunity to slip between her lips. He explored every crevice and crack as if memorize every detail. They both inhaled each other's scent becoming deeply addicted to the scents of the other. Shikamaru pulled away to get air and looked at the blond haired girl like he'd just seen the sun for the first time.

"Well, if that's all you wanted you really never have to ask," Shikamaru says running his hand up and down Ino's spine.

"So does that mean that we're like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"It's troublesome, but yes." Shikamaru says getting tackled into another kiss with the blonde, but smiling against her lips.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walks up to the door and knocks, he hears some voices and then the door slowly opens. When the door fully opens a very surprised Hinata stares at him like he's got two heads.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"What I couldn't come see my absolutely amazing crazy beautiful girlfriend when I miss her so unbearably," Naruto questioned, which inter made Hinata faint.

"Whoa, hey some help," Naruto says catching Hinata in his arms, as Sakura comes around the corner.

"Naruto what are you doing here, hey what did you do to Hinata," Sakura asks. At the mention of his cousin Neji comes around the corner as well as Tenten.

"Wait I just said I missed her and came to see her, and then she fainted," Naruto said backing away from Neji who was glaring at him.

"Aw, well come in Neji help with Hinata," Tenten says smiling at Neji, which melts away Neji's glare. They all walk back into the room Sakura going to sit in Sasuke's lap, Tenten to Neji's side, and Naruto sitting on the couch with Hinata's head resting in his lap.

"So, what exactly did you say to Hinata to make her faint," Sakura asks cuddling Sasuke.

"She asked why I was here so I told her I wanted to see my absolutely amazing crazy beautiful girlfriend, because I missed her unbearably," Naruto says shrugging.

"AWWWWW," Tenten and Sakura say together.

"That's so sweet, you two are so adorable," Sakura says grinning at the blushing Naruto.

"Yeah, but I wish Hinata would get over the fainting thing some time, this is the fifth time this month you've been talking to her and she's fainted," Tenten said grabbing Neji's hand.

"Sorry, can't help that I'm just that good," Naruto says putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, keep thinking that, but I wonder how long Ino and Shikamaru will be out there making out," Sakura says looking out the window.

"Oh, who cares, we should play a game or something when Hinata wakes up," Naruto says looking down at Hinata, and running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah that sounds good, but how do we know how long she'll be out," Tenten asked

"_Man she is so beautiful! I'm never going to let her go." Naruto thinks to himself._

"**See that's what I was talking about Kit, she's your mate, or at least will be when you get the guts to ask her to go through that stupid human ritual of yours."**

"_Do mean a wedding?"_

"**Yeah whatever! Hey Kit the Pink girl is coming to wake up your mate." **Kyuubi says which causes Naruto to pay attention.

"Oh, I have an idea," Sakura says getting off of Sasuke's lap and walking over to Hinata. Sakura leans over and whispers in Hinata's ear, which causes Hinata to shoot up completely awake.

"Whoa what did you say to her," Tenten asks

"Oh, nothing really," Sakura says with a smirk gracing her lips.

"That's not funny Sakura," Hinata said glaring at the said pink haired girl, who was walking back to her boyfriend.

"Um, yeah it was," Sakura said getting comfortable in Sasuke's lap.

"Oh, come on what'd you say, I got to know," Tenten says putting on a pouting face.

"Let's just say Hinata talks in her sleep some times, and I heard a very funny dream she was having," Sakura says smiling at the glaring Hyuuga heiress.

"What did you say," Sasuke whispers into Sakura's ear.

Sakura leans up and whispers "Oh I just told her a girl was flirting with Naruto. She may not show it, but she is possessive."

"Interesting," Sasuke says with a smirk on his face.

"Wait you tell him, and not me. I thought we were friends Sakura, that hurts." Tenten says pointing at Sasuke.

"Hey he's my boyfriend, and you can't say you wouldn't tell Neji if he asked," Sakura says kissing Sasuke's cheek.

"Fine," Tenten said defeated.

"So, anyway what are we going to play," Naruto asks still thinking of what the fox had said.

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

Ino and Shikamaru lay in the soft grass watching the stars when Ino says, "You know I should really get back to Sakura's house, but you could come if you want to. The others all have their boyfriends over, except Hinata."

"Yeah, I'll come," Shikamaru, says helping Ino to her feet. They start down the path to Sakura's house.

**Well, here it is I'm surprised I got this done so quickly, but lucky you I did! I'll try to get the next chap out soon!! Please review ******


	13. Chapter 13

Ok first I'm sorry the last chap was 217 words shorter then normal, but I'm tried to make this one longer so here it is chap 13!! Oh and the game I have no idea I just heard about it from a friend, so if I'm wrong then oh well.

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**At Sakura's house**

"So, anyway what are we going to play," Naruto asked.

"Um, well I have no idea," Sakura said

"Me either," Hinata said still glaring at Sakura

"Well, neither do I, hey you know you guys can chime in any time you want," Tenten says looking at Neji and Sasuke.

"Why don't you just wait until Ino gets back, let her choose," Sasuke says lazily leaning back slightly.

"Yeah, she always has something to do, but knowing her she'll probably want to dress up one of the guys in my clothes," Sakura saays rolling her eyes.

"Probably, but that be hilarious, and you know it so don't shake your head at me Neji," Tenten said smiling at said boy.

"Tehehe, Sasuke and Neji in a dress and a heels," Naruto snickered

"Yup, and Ino's not too far away and she's bringing Shikamaru with her," Sakura said

"Great," Hinata said grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him closer to her, which got Naruto a death glare from Neji. When the door opened and Ino and Shikamaru walked around the corner.

"So what have you to been up to," Sakura said grinning at Ino who turned pink.

"Shut up Forehead girl," Ino said a small smile gracing her face.

"Anyway we can't think of a game to play, so we've decide to bestow you with the honor," Tenten said

"Oh, then I have the perfect game. It's called nervous," Ino said smiling

"How do you play," Hinata asks

"Ok first we need a bottle, and we need to sit in a circle," Ino says while everyone sits in a circle, except Sakura who went to get a bottle.

"Ok, here's the bottle, now what," Sakura says coming back into the room and sitting next to Sasuke.

"Ok, Sakura you'll spin the bottle whoever it lands on you have to touch them like on the arm or face. Then you say Nervous yet, if they say no you touch them some were else longer this time. You can touch them ten times, and if they don't give they get to spin. If they do give they're out, so what do you think. Oh and if they pull away, or flinch they lose." Ino says

"Sound easy enough spin the bottle Sakura Chan," Naruto says bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Ok, whatever," Sakura says spinning the bottle.

"**LAND ON SASUKE!!" Inner Sakura screams**

"_Yeah land on Sasuke, please please please please. Oh come on stop spinning already." _Sakura thinks as she watches the bottle come to a slow stop on Neji.

"**WHAT!!" Inner Sakura yells falling over**

"_We got ripped off, that stupid bottle is against us_**," **_S_akura thinks glaring at said bottle, as she gets up to go to Neji.

"Tenten you're not like going try and rip my head off are you," Sakura asks standing by Neji.

"If your boyfriend can refrain from ripping Neji's head off then no I won't try and harm you in anyway," Tenten says

"Ok, Sasuke you really shouldn't watch then," Sakura says smiling back at Sasuke, who just shook his head and glared. Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned over and stroked Neji's cheek.

"Nervous yet?"

"No."

"**OK, we so have to make him nervous, quickly so Sasuke does get madder then he already is! Let me out I'll definitely make him nervous." Inner Sakura said grinning evilly**

"_No, I'll try some chakra, see it that'll get him to shiver. I'll let you out if I can't get him at nine." _Sakura thought running her chakra filled hand down Neji's back which made Neji lock his jaw.

"Nervous yet?"

"No," Neji says, which made Sakura run her chakra filled hand down Neji's chest to his naval. This got two glares and a few laughs, but Neji didn't flinch or pull away.

"Nervous yet?"

"No," Neji said as Sakura moved behind him and ran both her chakra filled hands down his back. You could hear Neji's teeth grind together, but no flinch or pull away.

"Nervous yet," Sakura said right by his ear.

"No," Neji said staring straight at a very angry Tenten, while Sakura watched Sasuke's sharingan spinning wildly.

"**Come on bring out the big guns, we got to hit him with all we got. Remember what Anko taught us," Inner Sakura cheered**

"_OK, but the others might notice what I'm doing this time around. So why don't you do it."_

"**Oh awesome I've always wanted to do this!"**

"_It's just a genjustu that you use by touching the victim with your chakra. It's only used on seduction missions, so none of the guys should know about it. Not that big of a deal, but Tenten might snap and attack if she sees what I'm doing. Neji will be able to break it if we make it weaker, but he'll have to pull away so we'll so win."_

"**Ok, now let me out!"**

"_Calm down, I'm releasing you hold on." _Sakura thought pulling her inner from her mind to the rest of her body.

"_Awesome, my turn to play, let's see him beat this," _Inner Sakura thought wrapping an arm around Neji and running down his chest. Everyone is quiet watching, well except for Sasuke and Tenten who were glaring daggers. Sakura and Neji were totally still, until Neji jerked away from Sakura and was across the room within half a second. Everyone blinked, then everyone except Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten busted out laughing.

"Neji, ha-ha is out. Dude that was so funny," Naruto said holding his stomach; this got him a big lump on the head.

"Ok, Neji's out then who wants to go next. I'd rather not let Sakura go again she'll probably just get everyone out," Ino said hold on to Shikamaru for support, so she wouldn't fall over laughing.

"_That was freaking awesome!! I never get tired of letting you out, oh I just happened to have a conversation with Sasuke." Sakura thought coming back into her body._

"**Really, what he say?"**

"_Well…."_

**Flash back in Sakura's head**

"_This place is awesome, hm I wonder if I can talk to Sasuke. Wonder how?"Sakura thought looking through all her memories, when she heard something, like a knock or something. So she followed the sound and found a door with an expanse of black around it, so she opened it. To find a figure that looked like Sasuke, but had writing on his forehead._

"**Hey, your outer Sakura, figured you be in here although didn't think you'd hear me knock. Your minds full of stuff, that can be distracting, but hey that's why I like coming here." Inner Sasuke says walking through the door**

"_Wait why'd you think I'd be here and I want to talk to Sasuke."_

"**Oh I can**_** tell the difference between you and your inner, and I'm kind of Sasuke just not the one you are use to."**_

"_Well I want the one I'm use to, oh and how can you tell us apart. We made sure nobody could tell that we switched."_

"**Hm, both of you have so many questions. Anyway the way her eyes gleam that's how, don't ask just let me explain. Your eyes are emerald, hers are too except when she's got a plan they turn a forest green around the edges."**

"_Really, you really must be part of Sasuke noticing something so small like that."_

"**Yeah, sure he didn't even notice until I told him, he was to busy trying to kill the Hyuuga by glaring at him."**

"_Well, shouldn't inner be done by now though?"_

"**No, time is different here, if you want you can speed up time here so it feels like hours, when it's really only be a minute or a few seconds in the real world."**

"_Wow, that's so cool. If I knew about you last time I would have came to see you."_

"**Yeah, Inners are rare only certain people have them. We are the only ones in the leaf village that have inners, unless you want to count the nine tails that's in Naruto."**

"_So have you ever met anyone one with an inner?"_

"**Yeah, we both have actually. You know the Kazekage Gaara, he has that demon in him, but he also has an inner. So when the demon was taken he still had a voice in his head, that's what he called it. The Hokage calls us split personalities, but we are more like a random Kekkei Genkai."**

"_That's absolutely awesome, but I still want to see Sasuke."_

"**Ok, fine follow me, you got a one track mind when you want something." Inner Sasuke said leading the way out the door to a totally grey room with a door on the other side. "In this room there is not a concept of time, so if you need to learn something that takes a while come here. When you come out time is exactly the same as when you left."**

"_Whoa!" Sakura said walking through the door on the other side of the room. (OK, note __**Sasuke will be bold italics**__, and Sakura just italics.)_

"**This is it our mind, guess your seeing how much we really care about you or you wouldn't be turning scarlet."**

"_Oh shut up and get Sasuke." Sakura says sticking out her tongue._

"**Ok geez, I'm going." **_Inner Sasuke says disappearing._

"_**Sakura, my inner just gave me a play by play of what happened. You want to tell me why you released your inner."**_

"_Well, we're doing a genjustu to get Neji to pull away, but I didn't want to risk getting caught be Tenten and getting torn to pieces."_

"_**Hm, you could take Tenten any time you wanted, and if you couldn't I'd just have to intercede."**_

"_AW, your so sweet I can't wait until you take me out on a date. Hey why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked_

"_**It's nothing."**_

"_No, it's something please tell me." Sakura said walking up to Sasuke and touching his cheek, this contact causes a shock to run through the two causing Sakura to pull away._

"_**That, we can see each other this time, last time we couldn't. When you touched me it felt like you were a part of me."**_

"_I think we can see each other because our inners are in control of our bodies, but the touch thing it could be because I'm in your head."_

"_**Hm, possible. I wonder if I' d be able to.."**_

"_To what?" Sakura asks but is surprised when Sasuke kisses her, filling her with memories of his life and filling him with memories of hers. Then Sakura pulls a way and stares at Sasuke then says, "Sasuke, why haven't you told anyone about you the nightmares you have. Why haven't you told anyone about your brother, why he actually left. Sasuke why ha…" _

_**Sasuke cuts her off by saying, "Sakura what would anybody be able to do about my nightmares, and my brother I forgave him and killed Orochimaru. The Hokage knows about what really happened, but would people believe any different then what they've thought all these years. Sakura you have all the time in the world to find out about those."**_

"_Hm, I like the idea of that, but I could probably do something about those nightmares." Sakura says kissing him_

"_**Yeah, but we need to get control of our bodies now."**_

"_Guess so see you in a few seconds." Sakura says walking back through the door._

**End Flash back**

"_That's what happened,"_ Sakura thought walking over to Sasuke and sitting down in his lap.

"**Hm, this is so interesting. I love this!"**

"Yeah, why don't you go Hinata," Sakura suggests to Hinata.

"Yeah Hinata you should go," Tenten says still glaring at Sakura.

"Ok," Hinata says spinning the bottle.

**There you go the 13th chap, be happy I do believe the longest chap so far. PLEASE review!! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Well here's chap 14, be happy and review!! Oh, and what Sakura did last chap wasn't cheating cause nobody said you couldn't use chakra or stuff like that.

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 14**

The bottle spun around and would you know it landed on Ino. "Oh, this should be fun; I really hope you get her out Hinata." Sakura said grinning at her.

"Yeah go Hinata," Tenten said

"She's not going to get me out, Hinata's to nice," Ino said smirking at Sakura and Tenten.

"She better be," Neji mumbles to Tenten who smiles at him. While Hinata walks over to Ino, but gets stopped by Sakura.

"Wait Hinata come here I want to tell you something."

"Hey, no that's not fair you can't tell her that," Ino says stopping Hinata.

"Tell her what," Naruto asks confused.

"Nothing, but you so can't tell her. Wait until your turn if it lands on me," Ino says glaring at her.

"Fine, whatever," Sakura says leaning back against Sasuke, as Hinata walks over to Ino and touches her ten times and asks if she's nervous yet. Of course she's not.

"Hey what happens if the person doesn't make them nervous? Are they out?" Shikamaru asks

"No, they just sit back down," Ino says reaching for the bottle and spinning it. It slows and lands on Tenten.

"Oh joy," Tenten says as the bottle points at her.

"Yes, but if it keeps landing on girls nobody will get out," Ino said touching Tenten's stomach.

"Nervous yet?"

"Nope." Tenten said and it went like that for nine more turns, then Ino sat back down and Tenten spun the bottle. It came to a slow stop on Naruto.

"Oh this should be fun, maybe Hinata will rip her to pieces," Sakura says grinning

"Nah, Hinata wouldn't do that," Ino said shaking her head

"Oh she would you've never heard the girl talk in her sleep. I mean hostile; she threw paper bombs at me in her sleep when I tried to wake her up." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Whoa really, I didn't know you talk in your sleep Hinata," Naruto says grinning at the blushing girl.

"Yeah, she's way protective of you Naruto I mean she sees all the girls that look twice at you with those eyes of hers. So she knows who checks you out, she'd probably beat them down if they tried to come on to you, but lucky for them I already told them to back off. As you know they wouldn't cross me," Sakura said

"Yeah only because you're the Hokage's apprentice and you have inhuman strength," Ino said sticking her tongue out.

"Sakura Chan you do care," Naruto says all starry eyed

"Yeah, only because I like Hinata way way way more than any of the others, and you are my brother so," Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Cute, but Tenten why don't you get on with it," Ino said impatiently.

"Whatever," Tenten says touching Naruto's thigh.

"_Ok I'm not going be able to keep a straight face, or stay still," Naruto thinks to himself._

"**Well, Kit why don't you just meditate and I'll tell you when to come out of it. I'll cut off all feeling, so you won't know she's touching you." **

"_Wow you can do that, awesome do it then."_

"**Ok it might kill you though, I don't know if you can survive without talking to someone."**

"_HAHA very funny." Naruto thinks watching as he sinks into a black hole._

"Nervous yet," Tenten asks slightly shocked by how Naruto's facial expressions changed from holding back laughter to completely blank. Everyone watches as the blank faced Naruto shakes his head once.

"Okay that's freaky, I don't think I've ever seen Naruto be quiet before," Ino says to Shikamaru who just nods not paying much attention.

"Oh I haven't either," Sakura says

"**Oh I bet I can found out how he's doing it." Inner Sakura says**

"_Really how? Wait why do you want to find out?"_

"**Oh well I've seen this before it looks like somebody cut off all his senses and is controlling his movements. Nobody in the room did it, we would know if they did, so I'm thinking it's the nine tails. I want to make sure I'm right though, and breaking into people's minds isn't that hard as you've seen."**

"_Well okay, but isn't the nine tails stronger then you?"_

"**What that stupid fox isn't stronger than me. Why would you even think that?" Inner Sakura says outraged**

"_Well he's a demon and he kind almost destroyed the village at one time."_

"**Yeah and that idiot snake guy almost destroyed the village to and we both know I'm stronger than him."**

"_Point taken, but how do you know for a fact you're stronger?"_

"**We'll find out I'm stronger when I get in to Naruto's head. If that stupid fox was stronger there would be no way I could ever get in to his head."**

"_Well okay have at it."_

"**Oh, it won't take long."**

"_Okay," Sakura thought as Inner Sakura drifts away from her senses._

"Okay that's insane, how the crap is he staying that still for this long," Ino says very loudly.

"It is weird I've never seen Naruto so quiet before," Tenten says

"You have one more time Tenten," Hinata says smiling

"Oh yeah, there are you nervous," Tenten asks running her hand down Naruto's throat, which got a shake of his head.

"HAHAHA, I DID IT," Naruto screams jumping up from his sitting position.

"Ok, how'd you do that," Ino asked

"Do what?" Naruto asked scratching his head,

"How'd you sit still and not talk for that long," Ino asked exasperated.

"Oh, I just thought about something else," Naruto said pulling Hinata to his side and resting his head on top of hers.

"No Freaking WAY," Sakura screams jerking up from Sasuke's lap. This causes everyone to just stare at her like she was a nut job.

"What did I do," Naruto asks meekly sinking behind Hinata.

"Sakura, calmly and carefully step away from your boyfriend and tell us what you're thinking about that made you scream like that," Ino said inching closer to Sakura.

"How do you know it wasn't Naruto," Shikamaru asks cocking his head to the side.

"It could be but the look on her face said otherwise. So Sakura what was it?" Ino asks getting closer to the girl, which intern causes the other girls to start inching closer. The girls get a foot in front of Sakura when all the sudden she moves away and into the hallway and up the stairs, and the only thing they hear is a slam of a door.

"I think that someone might want to go and find out what's wrong with her," Neji says unfazed by the matter.

"Yeah I think you should go Ino, you know her better than anybody," Hinata says slowly

"Yeah I'll go," Ino says turning toward the hallway.

"I don't think you should do that," Neji says staring at the ceiling his Byakugan activated.

"And why not," Ino asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Because the Uchiha is already upstairs," Neji

"Oh, well should we wait for them to come down or should we keep playing," Naruto asks

"Are you insane we wait, and if there not down in like ten minutes we're sending Tenten up after them," Ino stated simply.

"Wait why me that's so not fair, I don't want go up there and find the two of them all over each other," Tenten said cringing at the thought.

"Then Neji you can check and see what they're doing before she goes up," Ino said

"Hn," was Neji's only reply

"Ok fine," Tenten said indignantly.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sasuke opens Sakura's bedroom door to find Sakura….

**OKAY, I'm sorry it took so long, and I seriously might not update for awhile. I need to edit this story again and maybe add some stuff to it so it might take a while before chapter 15 comes out. You never know though there might be a miracle and I'm sorry again for leaving you with a cliffy. I've looked over a few chapters of this and it's kind of rushed and not the really the best, but I promise you I won't stop writing. I've got a lot to do with school and basketball, and not to mention the retarded guy problems I've been having, ugh I really wish guys (no offence) were more observant!! I'll keep writing and promise to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. ******


	15. Chapter 15

Oh wow finally chapter 15! No earthly idea how this will turn out, cause right now I'm working with No ideas for this chapter, but your bout to find out what I've come up with. I'm sorry it took so long, but I recommend you go back and reread the story because I added a lot of stuff too it. I'm having so much fun with this story! Well her it is the long awaited CHAPTER 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

_**With Sakura and Sasuke**_

Sasuke opens Sakura's bedroom door to find Sakura rummaging in her closet for something. Sasuke walks up behind her bends down grabs Sakura around the waist pulls her up against his chest.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Sasuke asks turning her around to face him.

"I lost it! I can't believe I lost it! I'm so stupid I should have put it somewhere safer. I didn't even realize what it was until just now, I'm so stupid! I can't believe this he's going to be upset when he finds out I lost it." Sakura cries slightly against Sasuke's chest.

"Sakura, just calm down. Tell me what's wrong." Sasuke's says into Sakura's ear while stroking her hair.

"I lost it I lost the ring." Sakura says sadly

"What ring? Sakura start from the beginning."

"Ok, well Tsunade found some things of the fourth Hokage's, which we found out was Naruto's father."

"Yeah and?"

"Well all the items were going to go to Naruto, except the ones being study like the weapon scrolls we found. They kept all items that could be of any use to the village, and said once they'd found out what they were for Naruto could have them as well, unless they were too dangerous to be possessed. Tsunade asked me to help study some of the items, she gave me five items to study, a scroll, a sword, a book, a summon scroll, and a ring."

"Ok and do you know what the ring does?"

"Well now I do, but I didn't until a minute ago!"

"Ok then what's so important about it then?"

"Nothing really it's just a ring with chakra fused into it."

"Then why are you freaking out?"

"It's Naruto's he should have it! Wait just let me tell you what happened a few minutes ago," Sakura says pulling Sasuke over to sit on her bed then continued, "ok well you know how my inner can get into others minds. She knew the justsu that Naruto was using, well it was the Kyuubi, but that's beside the point. Inner went and broke into Naruto's mind and spoke to Kyuubi."

"What the fox say?" Sasuke asks leaning back on his elbows

"Well…"

_**Flash Back with Inner Sakura (Inner Sakura is bold/italics and **__Kyuubi is italics)_

"_**Whoa, man Naruto really loves Hinata. Oh my gosh that liar she so ran into Naruto, aww that's so sweet, I didn't know Naruto could be so sweet."**_

"_Yeah it's disgusting! I don't see why he doesn't just mate with her already."_

"_**Maybe it's because he loves her and Hinata wouldn't mate as you say with Naruto before they're married!"**_

"_Yeah well at least it won't be long until they do mate then."_

"_**Wait what do you mean?"**_

"_I mean the Kit plans to ask the pale eyed girl to go through the mundane human ritual before mating with her."_

"_**Oh my gosh he's going to ask Hinata to marry him!!!" Inner Sakura screams**_

"_Hey get out if you're going be that loud!"_

"_**Oh like you could make me! You're the one in the cage!"**_

"_That does not mean I cannot get rid of you, if you've forgotten I'm in control of the Kit's body at the moment."_

"_**Yeah but you won't be if I wake him from his meditation."**_

"_Ah so you're not as dumb as you look."_

"_**Yeah and you're not as evil as you look; now when did Naruto decide that he was going to propose to Hinata?"**_

"_You've got guts, kid. The Kit decided this evening actually, but he's planning on getting a ring first. So it might be a while, the idiot spends all his money at that stupid noodle place."_

"_**WHAT!!! WHY THAT STUPID IDIOT HE'S NEVER GOING TO GET ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY A DECENTLY NICE RING FOR HINATA! Although I bet she'd like it either way, just as long as Naruto bought it for her."**_

"_Girl get out now, your way too loud, and I'm about to wake Naruto up. I don't think you'll want to be her when he comes to."_

"_**If you weren't right I'd give you a piece of my mind right now, well later I'll come back sometime I promise!"**_

"_Oh please don't! I have one too many idiots here anyway."_

"_**Yeah I'll miss you too, bye." **_

_**End flash back**_

"After she told me all this I knew exactly what the ring was for." Sakura says laying flat on the bed next to Sasuke "It's a wedding ring; the chakra in the ring was the fourth Hokage's and his assumed wife's. Tsunade said nobody knows who Naruto's mother was exactly, but that the fourth had married a woman from a small clan in the village. Well I know how to find out who it was, as long as she had medical records, and then I can take her chakra and match it to her medical file. It's useless now because I lost the ring, I'm so stupid! I should have taken better care of it."

"Sakura it's not your fault!" Sasuke says rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean it's not my fault I lost the ring, which could have helped us find who Naruto's mother is and he could give Hinata this ring as an engagement ring! This is all completely my fault, if I hadn't lost the ring." Sakura says but stops when Sasuke stands up and moves toward the door. Sakura watches sadly as Sasuke reaches the door, but then he bends down next to her dresser and grabs Sakura's cat Sadie from under her dresser. Then as Sasuke puts the cat down he walks back over and sits down beside a confused Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questions

"Sakura you need to be more observant." Sasuke says holding up a white gold ring with a heart diamond in the center, with a pink round sapphire on each side, and a small round diamond beside the sapphires.

"SASUKE! Where did you get that?!?" Sakura asks shocked

"It was attached to your cat's collar; I saw it when the cat jumped off your bed when I came in."

"What why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to know what the big deal was." Sasuke says rolling his eyes, when he's tackled into bed by a happy Sakura.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Sakura says before kissing Sasuke sweetly on the lips, then leaning up propping herself up on her elbow still leaning on Sasuke's chest.

_**Down Stairs**_

"So are we just going to wait on them to come back down stairs or are we going to do something while they're gone?" Naruto asks

"We are waiting! If they aren't out in 10 minutes Naruto you can just go up after them." Ino says pacing the living room.

"I don't want to go up there. If you want them down here so bad you go up and get them."

"Fine! Neji check and see what they're doing." Ino says moving her gaze to Neji who stares up at the ceiling.

"Right now they're just sitting on the bed." Neji said monotone

"Fine 5 more minutes and I'll go up there." Ino says pacing again.

"Ino it's only been like 2 minutes since they've been up there, wait a little while." Tenten says leaning back against the wall.

"No! In 5 minutes and I'm going up there, and dragging Sakura down here."

_**5 Minutes Later**_

"Okay I'm going up there!" Ino says going for the stairs

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Neji says staring up at the ceiling his Byakugan activated.

"You know what I could care less what's going on up there Sakura is going get her butt dragged out of that room." Ino says marching toward the stairs and toward Sakura's room.

_**Ahhhhhh, I'm done with this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going o start on chapter 16 right away, I had some free time which is why you are reading this!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hello people here's chapter 16!!!!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

"Thank you thank you thank you," Sakura says before kissing Sasuke sweetly on the lips, then leaning up propping herself up on her elbow still leaning on Sasuke's chest. The two just stare at each other for a second then their lips are smashed together and it's the beginning of a tongue war. They pull away for breath and Sakura starts to kiss her way down Sasuke's neck, when Sasuke pulls her away from himself and sits up moving Sakura to sit by his side.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Sakura asks with a pout on her face.

"Sakura do you have any idea how much I want you right now. If you'd let me I'd take you right now."

"Well then what's the matter?"

"You'd regret it later, I know you would so don't even say you wouldn't. I know you, and I know that you made a promise to your dad to wait until you're married."

"Sasuke, how'd you know that?"

"Your dad told me a while back, he told me not to push you or he'd slice me limb from limb, he told me that the year before he died on your 14th birthday. Hey I don't blame him, because you know full well even if I hadn't stopped you'd have drawn the line somewhere."

"Yeah I would have," Sakura says twisting the promise ring her dad had given her on her tenth birthday, around her finger.

"Sakura I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. Plus your step dad, Kakashi sensei, and Naruto have all promised to kill me if I hurt or pressure you in anyway."

"Ah, Sasuke you know something?"

"Hn."

"I Love you so much!"

"I love you too, but you do know Ino is coming this way. I don't plan on letting her take you from me so don't blame me if she gets hurt." Sasuke says wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ah well what am I going to say happened?"

"The truth, just say you just remembered you had something of the Hokage's but forgot and didn't know where it is."

"Yeah, but sh…" Sakura says but is interrupted by Ino barging into the room.

"Okay come on Sakura let's go you've got some explaining to do, so get away from your boyfriend and come with me." Ino says marching up in front of the two on the bed.

"Ino I'm not going to leave Sas…" Sakura starts to say but again is interrupted by Ino.

"What is that? Oh my gosh did Sasuke propose to you?!?" Ino says squealing

"No, Ino just listen for a second would you?" Sakura asks gripping the ring in her hand.

"Isn't it kind of soon to be getting engaged, I mean really you've been dating for less than a day. Oh do I get to be the maid of honor? Oh your dress will be really hard to get if you do the wedding too soon. We've got some really big plans to…" In says being cut off by Sakura throwing a kunai at her.

"Ino just let me explain!" Sakura says exasperated.

"Fine."

"Ok I freaked out because I remember something I had for Tsunade, but I had no idea where it was. Sasuke found it, it's this ring. I'm studying it because of the chakra inside of it." Sakura says

"What, but that's no fun at all."

"What you expect?"

"Something exciting with your evil side or something." Ino says slumping slightly.

"Evil side?" Sasuke questions

"Oh that's what Ino Pig calls my inner self; ever since the **chunn**i exams she always scared the crap out of her." Sakura snickers out.

"Oh shut up Sakura! We need to go down and explain to everybody and finish our game." Ino said walking toward the door

"Actually I want to take this to Tsunade, but it has stuff to do with Naruto so I think I'm going to get Naruto and go see her." Sakura says standing up with Sasuke's arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Hey you didn't say it had anything to do with Naruto!" Ino said stopping in the door way.

"Confidential duh." Sakura says pulling Sasuke with to the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just come on." Ino says already down the stairs.

"How you going to explain this to Naruto?" Sasuke asked walking down the stairs Sakura securely attached to his side.

"Same thing I told you with a little less freaking out." Sakura said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply as they walked into the living room.

"Geez what took you so long?" Tenten said rolling her eyes as she got up. From her position on the floor, "Now what's the big deal and I'm guessing Ino already knows or she'd be freaking out still."

"Yeah Sakura it's not like you to freak out like that." Hinata said moving her position.

"Well actually I only freaked out because Tsunade will kill me if I lost this." Sakura says showing them the ring.

"Okay what's the big deal about the ring?" Tenten asks

"I was so suppose to do some research for her and the ring was a part of it. She would kill me if I'd lost it, and I thought I'd lost when I thought about it and I kind of freaked out, sorry you guys." Sakura said sheepishly.

"That's okay don't worry about it, let's just finish playing." Ino said sitting down

"Well actually I need to talk to Tsunade and Naruto about this mission, and before you ask Naruto is part of the mission, but I can't tell you why." Sakura says gesturing for Naruto to get up.

"Okay, well then hurry up; we need to finish the game." Tenten says

"We'll hurry, why don't you guys do something else while we're gone. The kitchen is stocked with food if any of you want something." Sakura says watching Naruto get up and walk toward her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just hurry up and leave so you can get back and finish the game." Ino says waving the two out.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in at the most half an hour, but please don't break anything please, I'll get in so much trouble." Sakura says

"Yeah, oh is Sasuke going with you, cause it looks like your attached to him." Tenten asked

"No he's not coming with us," Sakura says giving Sasuke a stern look, and pulling away from him.

"Ah Sakura that's just mean, look at him he looks so unhappy," Ino says grinning

"If Naruto can be away from Hinata I can be away from Sasuke for 20 minutes." Sakura says walking away from Sasuke's side and walking out the door with Naruto.

"I wonder what's so important about that ring that they had to go to the Hokage right now." Tenten says watching Sasuke walk over to sit on the couch with Hinata.

"You can wonder all you want but you won't find out if they don't want you to know," Shikamaru says from his position on the floor.

"Yeah we get it, now what should we do while the two of them are gone?" Ino asks sitting down by Shikamaru.

"Well we could play truth or dare again, or you could play dress up with one of these guys," Tenten says grinning at the three guys.

"Not going to happen, that's far too much work. We'd have to paralyze them, but we'd have to use way too much chakra to actually get close enough to one of them to do that. So I suggest we either go with your first suggestion, Tenten, or we play something completely different. Oh there's so much we could do, but we might get in trouble if we break anything or harm a hair on Sakura's precious boyfriends head so there goes half the things we could do, okay why are you all staring at me like that?' Ino rambles

"Ino why don't we just play whatever you want too." Hinata says looking over at Tenten and shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, you pick Ino, and please don't start rambling again we only have so long until they get back." Tenten says standing up and grabbing a can of pop of the end table by the couch.

"Alright then let's play…."

_**With Sakura and Naruto**_

Naruto and Sakura walk out the door and walk down the street, when Sakura pulls Naruto closer then takes to the roof tops dragging Naruto behind her. The two reach Hokage tower and land on the window outside the Hokage's office. Naruto watches as Sakura slips inside and wakes up Tsunade from her deep drunken sleep. Sakura moves around to the right side of the desk and shakes Tsunade awake.

"Wha, what, Sakura? What's going on? Why are you here this late at night?" Tsunade asks wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I've got to talk to you; it's about the 4th Hokage's belongings. Naruto is here too."

"Oh well then hurry up and explain, what you found, Naruto get in here." Tsunade says moving the papers around on her desk, and watching Naruto jump in through the window.

"Hey grandma, did you fall asleep doing paper work again?" Naruto says preparing to duck out of the way of any projectiles.

"Naruto I'll ignore that, only because Sakura found out some things out about your father." Tsunade says softly smiling at Naruto huge eyes.

"What!?! You didn't say this was about my dad. Sakura what did you find out?" Naruto yells shaking Sakura by the shoulders.

"Naruto if you don't let me go right now, you'll hav…" Sakura starts to say but is cut off by Tsunade saying "Would you two stop Naruto sit down now, and Sakura explain."

"Ok, well first off I don't really know anything new about your dad Naruto." Sakura says pulling the ring from her pocket.

"Wait then what's so important?" Naruto asks frowning

"First please don't interrupt me until I'm completely done or I won't tell you anything else. Anyway I don't know anything about your dad, but I might be able to find out who your mother was. Wait don't interrupt please." Sakura says putting the ring on Tsunade's desk "This ring has two chakras mixed into it, one of which is the 4th Hokage's. Now I couldn't figure out what the ring was for, and I did look through all leaf ninja data base for the other person's chakra marks. That led to nothing and I assumed it was someone from a separate village's chakra, so I asked Gaara if I could try and match the chakra to someone in Sand, but no luck there. So I gave up on finding out who the other person was, but a few minutes ago I figured out what the ring was for and I'm assuming the person whose chakra is in this ring must be Naruto's mothers, because I think this was her engagement ring."

"Why would you think it's an engagement ring, no report of Minato having a fiancé was ever found." Tsunade says leaning forward to listen.

"Well I realized earlier from some things I studied in Sand when I was there last year that a long time ago people in noble families would twine their chakra into the engagement ring to symbolize they're coming together. Some people did this because it showed a stronger commitment to the one they were going to give themselves too. Gaara told me that this started in the land of whirlpool and in sand a few decades later. He told me it wasn't used much anymore, because a lot of civilians didn't know how to push chakra into any objects, and the ninjas in sand didn't normally get married since they usually didn't live a long life. He said those that did, didn't wear rings, because they got in the way." Sakura says stopping to catch her breath.

"Ok so this is plausible, but no one ever heard of Minato having a fiancé." Tsunade said

"Yeah, well my guess is they never announced it. They probably were going to wait until they had Naruto, and then get married, but the nine tails made that impossible. I highly doubt she's still alive, but we could at least find out who it is." Sakura says

"We're going to find out." Naruto says with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, but how?" Tsunade asks

"Well I can match her chakra to a medical record of hers, since she did have Naruto in the village she had to have a medical record." Sakura says thinking it over

"Not necessarily she could have just had a private nurse." Tsunade says

"Yes, but that's doubtful since we know that the yondame would have wanted the best for both her and his child." Sakura says

"Ah that is true Minato would have wanted the best, which could let us assume that he'd have had the best doctor doing the checkups, which would mean if you find who the best doctor was 20 years ago you could find a record of Naruto's mother." Tsunade says leaning back in her chair.

"Exactly, although I think that if we don't find it here, then the best place to look would be the former land of whirlpool. That's the original place were the chakra wedding ring was invented so to speak so there's a better chance that's where she's from." Sakura reasons.

"Yeah, that would be the best place to look if we don't find anything." Tsunade says.

"Yeah, hey Sakura can I ask you something?" Naruto asks looking at Sakura hope in his eyes.

"Yes of course you can."

"Well I was wondering how did you figure out it was an engagement ring, I know about when you were in sand, but it was really weird how you freaked out earlier. Then you come down all calm with the ring. Can you please explain that to me?" Naruto asks

"Oh well you know how you were all calm when Tenten was touching you, well you know my split personality right?"

"Yeah, she's really mean," Naruto says shivering slightly

"**That's right be afraid be very afraid!" Inner Sakura cackles**

"Yeah I know. Well she kind of broke into your head to find out how you were doing the whole being still thing, and she had a talk with the nine tails. Well he kind of told her about your decision about asking Hinata to marry you…" Sakura says but is interrupted.

"Well it's about darn time; I thought you'd never get up the guts to ask her to marry you. Really if you'd have asked her when you were 13 she would have said yes, and now that your almost 18 whoa there's no way she'd ever say no." Tsunade drawls out watching Naruto turn tomato red.

"Um, uh yeah well I planned on it, but I don't know when, plus I don't have a ring for Hinata. I want her to have the best and it'll take a while for me to buy a nice ring." Naruto says rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah that's kind of why I was freaking out, once I realized what the ring was for, I thought I'd lost it. I figured you could propose to Hinata with this ring, it's beautiful. Maybe you could do the binding ceremony, with Hinata." Sakura says picking up the ring and looking it over.

"The what?" Naruto asks

"Oh that's what they call it when the two about to be wed combined their chakra into the ring; it's not really a ceremony they just like to call it that." Sakura says handing the ring to Naruto.

"Hinata would like the ring it's extremely beautiful, well if your right about this, Sakura, then we could probably find out who Naruto's mother is by next week, possibly earlier. Also if you get the guts up to actually ask Hinata to marry you, you'll have time to prepare for Hiashi and Neji." Tsunade says

"Oh yeah, it'll be worth it though, as long as I get to marry Hinata." Naruto says

"Aww, that's sweet, Naruto, so when are you going to propose?" Sakura asks

"Oh I don't know, I guess Saturday, since that's when we're going out next." Naruto says looking at the ring in his hand.

"Oh that's great, that's when Sasuke promised to take me on a date, well not really a date, but close enough." Sakura says sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Wait Sasuke finally asked you out?!?" Tsunade asks smiling at her daughter for all intensive purposes.

"Yeah I actually was going to train with him Saturday, but then he asked me to be his girlfriend tonight so I guess he'll probably take me on a date. Then again you never know, but if we do train Saturday I'll have a chance to beat on him for not thinking to take me out on an actually date." Sakura says smiling.

"Well it's about time everyone in the village knew he loved you, but he didn't have the guts to do anything about it." Tsunade says laughing at her apprentices shocked expression

"Yeah, it was obvious Sakura, why do you think your Dad threatened him on your birthday a couple years back; I mean really your dad was scary strong. What and then with your step dad threatening him, man your mom must have a thing for big freakishly strong guys." Naruto says shivering at the thought of the size and strength of Sakura's fathers.

"Yup my mom has great taste in guys; I love my dad and my step dad a lot. Oh but that's beside the point, hey Naruto you mind if I keep the ring until Saturday, just so I can extracted the chakra and so you don't lose it?" Sakura asks holding her hand out expectantly.

"Hey I wouldn't lose it, this is way too important for that." Naruto says indignantly handing the ring to Sakura.

"Yeah well just in case." Sakura says smiling

"Yes, just in case, anyway before you leave Sakura I'm putting you in charge of finding Naruto's mother and also all of the research of the 4th Hokage's belongings. When they are processed and filed, then they can be released to Naruto. You will be excused from all missions and medical duties, unless completely necessary, until you've completed these things. Now if this is all you two have then got out of my office," Tsunade says scribbling down Sakura's mission on a scroll and handing it to her.

"Understood." Sakura said straighten up, grabbing the scroll, and heading for the window.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, later grandma." Naruto said jumping out the window seconds before a lamp aimed at his head shattered against the wall.

_**At Sakura's house**_

"Alright then let's play 7 minutes in heaven." Ino says grinning.

"NO!" Hinata and Tenten say together

"What why not?" Ino whines

"Well for one Sakura and Naruto aren't here, and they would probably like to be here for that. Then there is the chance that I'd get stuck with Shikamaru or Sasuke, and that's not going to work out." Tenten says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well then what should we do then miss prissy?" Ino says crossly.

"Well how about we just wait for Sakura and Naruto to get back." Tenten says

"Or you could sing for us, Ino I bet you have the loveliest voice," Shikamaru says giving both Neji and Sasuke a look before looking into Ino's shocked eyes.

"What? Well um, I guess, but Hinata should sing first. She has a better voice then me." Ino says fidgeting.

"Yeah Hinata has a great voice, but why I bet Hyuuga would rather hear Tenten sing," Sasuke says smirking at said Hyuuga

"Yeah, everyone has heard me sing, you should sing first Tenten," Hinata says smiling softly at Tenten's dumbfound expression.

"What no way I can't, I won…" Tenten rambles, but is stopped by Neji wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to the karaoke machine. Tenten looks up at him and he kisses her softly then goes back to his place leaning against the wall. Tenten smiles slightly then looks over the song choices. A few minutes' later Tenten chooses her song and the music starts.

_There for you_

_By. Flyleaf_

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again_

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to

I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you

Tenten finally looked up at everyone; she'd had her eyes closed the whole time she was singing. She looked over at Neji, whose reaction was the only one that mattered to her. She watched as Neji pushed off the wall and walking toward her. Tenten didn't even hear what was being said, she was all eyes for the handsome Hyuuga coming her way.

"Tenten that was really good," Hinata says holding her giggle in.

"Yeah really good, now Neji's all turned on, we might have to evacuate the house. It's getting hot in here, man I didn't know anyone could still be conscious while getting a look so smoldering hot." Ino says snickering

"Yeah, just imagine what Sakura would say about this, man she's going to be mad she missed this. Finally my cousin found somebody worth his time." Hinata says smiling as Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten and kissed her with all he had.

"Oh Sakura will love this, she was always saying that there was no man worth Tenten's time, she even said Neji was good enough for her. I wonder if she'd still think that after seeing this." Ino pondered watching as Neji pulled away from Tenten and looked over at her and Hinata.

"I'm not good enough for her." Neji says pulling a very dazed Tenten to sit against the wall.

"Oh now there is no way Sakura would say he wasn't good enough now." Ino says grinning at Hinata

"Yeah, well why don't you go next Ino, I'd like to wait until Naruto gets back." Hinata says shyly

"Oh I get it, yeah sure I'll sing next," Ino says winking at Hinata as she walked over to the karaoke machine.

"Hm, man Sakura has a lot of song choices, what should I sing, ah that's it. I'll sing this, wait no this one's way better." Ino rambles to herself smiling at her Shika as the music starts.

_Home_

_By. Natalie Grant_

_You keep watching the rain come down (yeah)  
Pretty princess, broken crown (yeah)  
And your dreams have all burned out  
But don't you know that they brought you  
Here somehow, all you need to know is...._

_[Chorus:]__  
You're home, where secrets are told  
See a new world unfolding  
Where hearts are one, the pain's undone  
And your finally belonging, yeah  
And you need to know, you need to know  
You're home, yeah  
You need to know, you need to know  
You're home  
So take your coat off and stay awhile (yeah)  
What made you cry can make you smile again  
You can hold your head up high  
'Cause don't you know that you  
Oh, girl you were born to fly  
When you realize.......  
You're home, where secrets are told  
See a new world unfolding  
Where hearts are one, the pain's undone  
And your finally belonging, yeah  
And you need to know, you need to know  
You're home, yeah  
You need to know  
All you really need to know is you're home  
Welcome home  
Everything's gonna be alright  
'Cause you're home  
Feel the sun, your day has come  
You're not alone  
You're home_

"Ah that's unbelievable, that's the best I've ever heard you sing Ino. That song is very pretty; it's oh well here we go again." Hinata says watching Ino strut over to Shikamaru, who was looking at Ino like she was the only person in the room.

"Hinata there's no way I'm letting you sing." Sasuke says leaning back against the couch to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh and why is that?" Hinata asks

"There's no way I'm up for watching you and Naruto make out after you sing," Sasuke says obviously annoyed with mushy stuff going on in the room.

"Yeah, I bet you wouldn't complain if Sakura was here and you could make out with her." Hinata says reaching over and hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"Yeah that's what I thought, hey I know you just started dating Sakura and everything, but have you thought of asking her to marry you. You two have known each other long enough. Everybody would say about time, I mean really you to have like danced around each other for five years now." Hinata asks.

"I've thought about it and I might, but you know I never could figure out how Naruto ever got you." Sasuke says

"So are you saying Naruto isn't worth my time?" Hinata asks jokingly hitting him again.

"He isn't worth your time," Neji spouts out stopping his conversation with Tenten for a moment.

"No that's not what I mean exactly." Sasuke says stretching his legs out in front of himself.

"Well then what do you mean?" Hinata asks smiling

"Naruto's my team mate, and best friend. Don't tell him I said that though, anyway he's not the brightest and it's odd that he even noticed you liked him. I never could figure out why you even like him in the first place, as I said not the brightest." Sasuke said looking uncomfortable

"You know Sasuke I've never seen you talk so much, and by the way Naruto wouldn't believe me if I told him you said he was your best friend. You know I've liked Naruto since the academy, I got to watch him grow and saw how he protected everybody he cared about. I looked up to him for that, and I wanted to be able to protect him and everyone else I cared for and I trained harder and harder. I wanted to protect everyone, but I also wanted to get his attention. The more I watched him, the more I saw his personality and his great qualities, I fell really hard. I was way too shy back then to ask him out, but then three years ago he asked me out on a date, and I fell even harder. Here's a question, why's he your best friend?" Hinata says taking in a breath.

"HN," Sasuke says thinking over her answer.

"Yeah see what I'm saying, he's not easy not to like." Hinata says

"Ok Hinata your turn," Ino says smiling at Shikamaru, and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Ok, I guess," Hinata says walking toward the machine and choosing a song.

_Stand in the Rain_

_By. Superchick_

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_[CHORUS]__  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

_[CHORUS]__  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

_[CHORUS]__  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

"Now that's the by far the most angelic, beautiful voice I've ever heard," Naruto says leaning against the door frame into the living room, while Sakura smiles and makes her way over to sit beside Sasuke.

**Ah, this is by far the longest chapter and I so enjoyed writing it. Well here you go please review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all! I'm so so so so sorry for the late update; I've been out of the country for awhile, then I went to a church camp, and I have to finish my homework, ugh. Summer has been busy, and so much fun. Well here you go Chapter 17!!!!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 17**

"Now that's the by far the most angelic, beautiful voice I've ever heard," Naruto says leaning against the door frame into the living room, while Sakura smiles and makes her way over to sit beside Sasuke.

"Aw, that's sweet, man Naruto you have your days when you can be romantic," Ino says smiling as Naruto walks over to Hinata and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

"Well he'd better be romantic, or I doubt Hinata would have stayed with him this long," Tenten says jokingly.

"I'd love Naruto even if he wasn't romantic," Hinata says kissing said blonde

"Hey Sakura why don't you sing, then we can finish our game," Ino says grinning

"Yeah, then we'd have to wait for them to finish making out, I think Naruto and Hinata are the only ones that didn't kiss for more than 5 minutes." Tenten says laughing lightly

"Very true, but Sakura needs a little bit of fun too," Ino says snickering as Sakura turns bright red.

"Why don't you just let Sakura decide if she wants to sing or not," Shikamaru says lazily leaning back on his elbows.

"Ok fine Sakura you want to sing or not?" Tenten asks

"Actually no I don't want to sing," Sakura says glancing at Sasuke's raised eyebrows.

"Really? Wow you've waited like forever to be Sasuke's girlfriend and now your passing up a make out session with him, now that's the weirdest thing ever." Ino says

"Yeah what's up with you? Did something happen at the Hokage's office?" Tenten asks watching as Naruto and Sakura as they glance at each other then both look at the ground.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata asks pulling Naruto over to sit on the couch.

"Ah, well nothing really, everything went fine with grandma." Naruto says glancing at Sakura who was sitting a foot away to his left.

"Yeah well then what's wrong?" Ino says glaring at Sakura

"Nothing, I just don't feel like singing, and the mission we're part of is an extremely complicated." Sakura says glancing at Naruto.

"**Yeah right, you two are about ready to burst out laughing, if it weren't for me and the fox you'd have so been rolling on the floor laughing by now!" Inner Sakura rants.**

"_Oh shut up, it's not my fault that stupid idiot sensei of ours is so dumb." _

"**Well I think it was mostly Anko, who made all of it so funny. I mean really they had to of been spying on us to know all that, then the perverted sensei of Naruto's pops out of nowhere. It's so retarded!"**

"_Definitely!" Sakura thanks smiling as Ino rants about why they should tell them what happened_

"**Whoa, guess who wants to talk to you!" Inner Sakura sings out**

"_SASUKE!" _

"**Bingo! So do you want to talk to him?"**

"_Yeah why not."_

"_**Sakura, what's going on?"**_

"_What do you mean nothing's going on." Sakura thinks trying to keep from laughing._

"_**That's a lie." **_

"_Yes and what are you going to do about it?" _

"_**Nothing, I wouldn't make you tell me, but you can tell me and I'm not going to tell anyone. If it's not about your mission, then it's not like you can't tell me."**_

"_Yeah, actually I think I'm just going to tell everybody, I'm not sure I can go all night without telling anyone, and plus Naruto I know can't keep his mouth shut for that long."_

"_**Hn, then hurry up." Sasuke thinks leaving Sakura's head.**_

"**Oh so you've decided to tell everyone." Inner Sakura asks**

"_Yeah, at least it'll stop Ino from talking," Sakura thinks feeling Sasuke put his arm around her waist._

"**Well isn't he antsy." Inner Sakura giggles out.**

"Okay, Ino we'll tell you what happened if you'll stop talking," Sakura says interrupting Ino and giving Naruto a look.

"Finally, I thought you two were going to let her talk all night, I'd of had to knock her out if you'd let her talk much longer," Tenten says sighing and leaning against Neji's chest.

"Sakura are you sure we should tell them what happened?" Naruto asks

"Yeah, why not it's not like it's a big secret; I know we said we wouldn't say anything until tomorrow, but neither of us will last more than an hour before telling somebody. So why not tell everyone now." Sakura says

"Yeah, well that's probably true. So where are we going to start?" Naruto asks scratching his head.

"Well do you want to tell them or should I?" Sakura asks leaning back against Sasuke's shoulder.

"You can, I'll say something if you miss any details." Naruto says

"Okay well I'll start from us leaving Tsunade's office. We were walking back, when out of nowhere Anko appeared right in front of us smiling." Sakura says

"Yeah she had that freaky snaky smile, it was weird," Naruto pipes in shivering at the memory.

"Yeah, weird would be the word, well we asked her what she was doing out so late and her answer was she was on a date with Kakashi sensei!"

"What! Well it's about time; I mean how long those two have been checking each other out. It's about darn time." Ino interrupts.

"Oh go figure that's what she said about you and Shikamaru, just a little bit more explicit language." Sakura says grinning at Ino's shocked expression

"Yeah, and guess what we never even told her about you two being together," Naruto says

"Then how did she know about them?" Hinata asks

"Oh well let me keep telling you what happened. Anko told us she was on a date with Kakashi sensei and then he popped up beside her. Well they started talking about some stuff that they shouldn't have known about our mission. Then Anko congratulated me for finally in her words "hooking up" with Sasuke, and then she said to say the same to Ino and Tenten for getting boyfriends too. We of course asked how she knew about it, and she said that they'd been spying on our sleepover." Sakura says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah and you all should have seen how fast Kakashi took off when he saw the look on Sakura's face. I've never seen him move that fast, Anko just laughed and said they had to make sure we didn't get into too much trouble. Of course Sakura had to ask why they didn't have anything better to do then watch us all night. Anko and Sakura got into a huge argument, and glaring contest. It was so insane, you all have seen it when Sakura gets that angry look, she looks all nice but then she blows up in the blink of an eye. Man Anko could give even Sakura a run for her money in the temper department, luckily though Kakashi sensei stepped in and broke up the fight." Naruto says snickering slightly

"Yeah and if I recall you were nowhere to be seen during this "fight" as you call it, Naruto. Anyway after this Anko told us that she couldn't wait to see who would win the game of nervous." Sakura says

"Yeah she said she was betting Sasuke would win." Naruto says interrupting Sakura again

"Wait why would she think Sasuke would win?" Tenten asks put out.

"Well she said that no one would b…." Naruto starts but is interrupted by a elbow to the ribs

"That's not important, but she also told us some other news that you'll probably be told tomorrow by your sensei, and I'm not sure I should tell you."Sakura says smiling at the thought.

"Oh just tell us," Ino says exasperated.

"Fine, well Asuma asked Kurenai sensei to marry him tonight." Sakura says

"WHAT!!!!" The three girls yell, and then started asking questions.

"What she say?"

"How'd he ask?"

"What'd the ring look like oh was it big or small?"

"Hey! Calm down and let Sakura explain," Shikamaru says raising his voice getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you Shikamaru. Well she said yes, and Anko said it was a very beautiful ring. Kakashi sensei said he took her to her favorite restaurant and asked her. Anko said it was really romantic, the rest of the details you'll have to ask Kurenai tomorrow." Sakura says smiling

"Oh that's so sweet, I can't wait to see the ring he got her." Ino squeals.

"Oh I bet Kurenai sensei is so happy right now." Hinata says smiling

"It's about time; I never thought Asuma would ask her to marry him." Tenten says

"Yeah, well I think Anko might have had something to do with that." Sakura says smiling slightly

"Okay, so was that the biggest news?" Ino asks

"Yeah is there more?" Tenten asks

"Yeah, but the rest isn't nearly as good as that." Sakura says

"Okay well then get on with it." Ino says

"Ok, well after we got done discussing the marriage, and wedding stuff, Anko out of nowhere said "Sakura I need you to help me with something?". So I asked what she needed and she hands me a picture of the prettiest baby I've ever seen. She asked me to baby sit for her, because she was suppose to watch her niece, Marcella, but now she has to go on a weeklong mission tomorrow which is when Marcella is suppose to get here." Sakura says pausing to take a breath.

"Wow! I never knew Anko had siblings, let alone a sibling with a kid." Ino says

"Well actually she's not really her niece, but Anko considers her that as does Marcella's mother who sees Anko as her sister. It's a weird setup, but anyway I said I would, because apparently Anko had just been at Tsunade's office right after us asking if she could let me off missions for a week. Tsunade had already kind of let me off missions, I only have to head up some research, which I can do from here so tomorrow I will get Marcella for a week." Sakura says smiling

"Sakura are you sure about this? A baby for a week that's a big responsibility, especially since it's not someone you knows kid." Tenten asks

"Yeah and this means you can't go on any dates with Sasuke this week." Ino says.

"Hey this won't be any big deal; Sakura is great with kids, especially babies. She loves to take care of kids, which she's done a lot for my cousin Alanna who has a one year old. She's been watching her since she was a month old, she even watched Alanna's 5 year old son too. Sakura is so amazing with little kids." Hinata says smiling

"Yeah Sakura is good with kids on this one mission we went on there was an orphanage we stayed by and there would be little kids crying all night, so every night Sakura went over and helped calm the kids down. The lady that ran the orphanage even asked if Sakura would like to adopt a few of the children since she was so good with them, she didn't of course, but we did end up bringing like 15 kids back here to the orphanage here since it's not as crowded and is way cleaner. Sakura still goes over there and talks to the kids, some have even been adopted." Naruto says grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow Sakura, why haven't we heard of all this?" Tenten asks

"Yeah, I never knew about the orphanage or you babysitting?" Ino says put out

"Well it wasn't that big of a deal, and you all were too busy at the time so I didn't figure I needed to tell you." Sakura says looking over at Sasuke as he pulls her closer.

"Well I would love to go with you to the orphanage one day; I love little kids that aren't little brats anyway." Ino says

"Yeah all three of you will have to come with me sometime, but not this week. So do you want to know what else happened?" Sakura asks

"Of course!" the three girls say together.

"I've got a question." Neji says surprising everyone.

"Oh what is it?" Sakura asks

"You all know Anko and Kakashi are spying on us still and you four are ok with that?" Neji asks unemotionally

"Oh yeah they are probably still watching us, man they have no life." Sakura says smiling evilly

"Yeah you're so right, I mean really those two are on a date and they have nothing better to do!" Ino adds

"That's kind of pathetic, if you think about it." Tenten says smiling

"Yeah I guess Anko's snakes got tired of her." Sakura says and they all hear a loud crash from outside.

"Well that worked." Ino says

"Wait for it." Tenten says counting down from five on her hand. When she gets to one, the door busts open and Anko comes storming in.

"Here we go again!" Naruto says rolling his eyes

**There you go chapter 17! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, but I shall try to hurry!**


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so sorry for not updating sooner, I've had to read 2 very boring books for my English class and do questions on them. School starting soon, which sucks! Well her you go chapter 18!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 18**

"Here we go again!" Naruto says rolling his eyes as Anko storms into the room walking up to Sakura who stays sitting smirking up at the angry kuniochi.

"Do you need something Anko?" Sakura asks a sadistic little smile gracing her face as she feels Sasuke chuckle slightly beside her.

"Yeah I mean it must be really important if you're here at Sakura's house this late at night, when you could be off on your date with Kakashi." Ino asks innocently.

"Yeah and it's not very nice to break in to somebody else's house like that, I mean really that's going to cost a bit of money to fix the door." Tenten says leaning against the wall gesturing for Kakashi to come inside as she smiles up at Neji.

"Yeah that is going to cost some money to fix the door, so I better get some money from you for that, and you know Kakashi sensei probably doesn't want to have to keep you away from me again. Really I thought you liked Kakashi sensei not me." Sakura says pushing her limits, as she hears Ino and Tenten gasp at the jab she sent at the red faced Anko. Everyone watches Anko as you can just see steam coming from here ears.

"Oh don't worry why would I want you I can have all I want from any guy, and I have the best looking guy right over there. Unlike you who can't get any from even ONE guy." Anko says smiling at the now crimson faced cherry blossom, who was now being held down by the arm of her boyfriend wrapped around her waist. "Yeah I know about that too, sucks doesn't it, I guess you're not good enough."

"Anko, that's enough." Kakashi drawls out appearing next to her looking apologetically at a very upset pink haired woman.

"Okay now I'm totally lost," Tenten says looking at the glaring contest between Anko and Sakura, both with men holding them back from attacking each other.

"Yeah me too." Ino says looking to a sleeping Shikamaru for an answer, "SHIKAMARU!!! Wake up!"

"What do you want troublesome woman?" Shikamaru says opening one eye.

"What's going on?" Ino asks exasperated

"Since I know if I tell you to watch and find out you'll get mad, I'm telling you I don't know. Just ask Sakura." Shikamaru says closing his eyes and returning to his nap.

"No way am I going to ask while Sakura is that mad, she'll kill somebody," Ino says rolling her eyes when she sees Shikamaru asleep again.

"Yeah, even Sasuke looks a little ticked off by what Anko said, wonder what it is they know and we don't," Naruto chimes in.

"Yeah, it kind of looks like Sakura's about to cry," Tenten says

"Oh my gosh I think she's going to cry, have you guys seen Sakura so angry that she cries? Now that's one scare sight, last time that happened, it was so um, oh it was not something I want to see again." Ino says shivering as she watches Sakura's angry watery glare fixed on Anko.

"Oh my, was that the one guy from grass country from the hospital?" Tenten asks

"Yeah that was him, thing is I didn't really feel sorry for him he deserved it." Ino says keeping her eyes locked on Sakura.

"Somebody really needs to end this then, that guy was hurt really really badly." Tenten says freezing when she hears Anko's next sentence.

"You know the guy they're babbling about was probably the only one that would want that from you."

"OKAY, why don't you all just calm down! Like Kakashi said that's enough!" Hinata says raising her voice and getting everyone's attention, "Anko your totally out of line talking to Sakura about that stupid guy like that, the rest of what you said I really have no idea what you're talking about, but it doesn't matter. Yeah they shouldn't have goaded you like that, but you shouldn't have been spying that's really low and pathetic. Why don't Kakashi and you go out and finish you date, and we'll finish our game and tell you who wins tomorrow." Everyone stares at Hinata for a few seconds, and then both Anko and Sakura burst out laughing, earning bewildered stares from everyone.

**5 minutes later**

"Okay what is so funny!?!" Ino bursts out standing up and waking up Shikamaru in the process.

"Yeah, you two were just about to kill each other now you're laughing about it." Naruto asks watching as Sakura pulls away from Sasuke's chest were she'd been leaning as she laughed.

"Oh well it's just that, well Anko." Sakura says gesturing to the now composed Anko to continue.

"Ah Hinata you've got guts, I'll give you that and you hit the nail on the head with some of what you said. I'm sure all the boys in here understand what I'm saying when I agree with you that spying is pathetic, but hey I could really care less. It was so funny watching you all, you've had so much drama and humor going on. HaHaHa, oh we'll be going now we do actually have better things to do then watch you lot." Anko says ending the conversation as Kakashi and she disappears in a puff of smoke. All the guys looked at each other.

"Sakura what is she talking about?" Ino asks

"Oh nothing you need to be concerned about, just an inside thing. I'm not going say anything more about it Pig so don't even bother." Sakura says seriously

"**Cha, Anko is so going down when we train with here next!" Inner Sakura screams**

"_Yeah totally, she so shouldn't have brought that up in front of everybody, now if it was just us girls whatever, but seriously the guys are here."_ Sakura thinks as she watches Ino rant about how she should tell her what Anko meant.

"Hey why don't we just finish the game Ino, since Sakura is never going to tell you, at least not in front of the rest of us." Shikamaru says pulling Ino down beside him on the floor.

"Yeah Shikamaru's right, we'll just have to wait for another time to get Sakura to tell us." Tenten says smiling sadistically at Sakura.

"Ok whatever, let's just finish the game." Sakura says rolling her eyes as she stands up with everyone else to move to their places in the circle, except for Neji who stays in his place glaring a hole in Sakura's head.

"Yeah, but later Sakura you just wait." Ino says making herself comfortable next to Shikamaru on her right and Tenten on her left.

"Ok so who's turn is it?" Hinata asks

"Naruto's!" the other three girls say together.

"Oh yeah, it's my turn," Naruto says scratching the back of his head and grinning, while reaching over and spinning the bottle. The group watches as the bottle spins and starts to slow after a few seconds to come to a stop on Shikamaru.

"Oh wow this should be interesting, did anyone think of how guys would react to being touched by each other?" Sakura asks snickering slightly at the aghast expression on Naruto's face and the ever slight look of shock on the lazy genius's face.

"You're so right, well have at it Naruto, what you want to bet one of them backs out before he gets to ten." Tenten asks laughing

"Ino do you have a problem with Naruto trying to make Shikamaru nervous?" Hinata asks seriously

"Oh not really, it's actually really funny. The question is do you have a problem with your boyfriend touching another guy?" Ino asks keeping her laughter at bay, because of the befuddled look on her boyfriends face.

"Nope," Hinata says patting Naruto on the back as he stands up.

"Alright we'll just see about that when the two of them turn gay or something," Sakura says laughing at Neji and Sasuke now. The two boys trying hard not to laugh at the outright disgust on Shikamaru's face.

"Well if that happens then all of us are going just lose it, us from laughing so much , Ino from losing her boyfriend to Naruto, and Hinata to just losing Naruto." Tenten says falling backwards as she laughs.

"Would you guys just shut up, now go on Naruto get it over with," Ino says still holding in her laughter.

**Well here's chapter 18, sorry that it's so short! I'm starting on chapter 19 right now so who knows when it'll be ready, but I really should be doing my stupid summer homework over **_The Red Badge of Courage_. **Oh well this is way more fun than reading that and this doesn't cause me a headache**.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok here's chapter 19!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 19**

"Would you guys just shut up, now go on Naruto get it over with," Ino says still holding in her laughter.

"Uh, okay, "Naruto says approaching Shikamaru slowly.

"Ok that's it I'm nervous, I'll join Neji now," Shikamaru says as Naruto reaches over to touch his face.

"What? Shika don't chicken out like that." Ino says grabbing Shikamaru's hand as he stands to move out of the circle.

"Oh leave Shikamaru alone, I think all the guys would do the same thing, well no Sasuke and Neji wouldn't give in. They have way to much pride for that," Sakura says smiling at Naruto's relieved face as he sits back down.

"Yeah, just leave it be Ino, and let's continue with the game," Hinata says grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Ok fine, so who wants to go now, well unless you want to go again Naruto," Ino says leaning back slightly to glance at Shikamaru who was now napping against the wall a few feet away.

"Someone else can go," Naruto says squeezing Hinata's hand gently.

"Ok so then who wants to go?" Tenten asks looking around the circle

"Hinata hasn't gone yet," Sakura says smiling at the now tomato red Hinata.

"Yeah, but Sasuke hasn't gone either," Naruto says grinning broadly at a crimson colored Sakura.

"Ino hasn't gone yet either," Tenten pipes up.

"How about you just spin the bottle and whoever it lands on can go," Shikamaru says from his position, yet not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yeah that'll work, Naruto spin the bottle," Sakura says throwing the bottle at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Ok geez, you're mean Sakura," Naruto says putting the bottle on the ground and spinning it. The group watches as the bottle spins and comes to a slow stop on Sasuke! (This took me forever to decide who to land on.)

"This should be good," Tenten says

"Yeah hey Naruto didn't Anko say that she's betting on Sasuke winning?" Hinata asks

"Yeah that's what she said and she had a valid point on why, but there ain't no way he'll beat me," Naruto says grinning like crazy.

"Let's all hope it lands on you then Naruto," Ino said snickering.

"Yeah maybe you'll be a bit braver then Shikamaru, then again I don't blame him." Sakura says a teasing smile on her face.

"Hey I'm hoping it lands on Sakura, I mean she's the only one that will be able to get everyone out." Tenten says smiling at the red cherry blossom.

"True, good point and if we're lucky Sasuke will get her out, ok just spin the bottle," Ino says ushering him to do so with her hands. Sasuke spins the bottle and everybody (minus Shikamaru who's still asleep) watches intently as the bottle stops on Hinata! Two very angry gazes turn on Sasuke who stands to his feet to approach Hinata, who is scarlet red.

"NO! Don't touch her." Naruto growls his eyes flashing red as he shoots up from his seat.

"Naruto it's just a game, so sit down NOW!" Sakura says yanking Naruto back down beside her, "I mean really Tenten didn't try and kill me and Sasuke didn't freak out when I made Neji nervous."

"Yeah that's true Naruto and you know they wanted to kill Sakura and Neji. Geez it's a game, it doesn't mean anything to either of them," Ino says smiling apologetically at Hinata.

"Yeah Naruto and I have a feeling if you try and touch Sasuke you'll get your butt kicked from here to sand, by an unhappy pink haired kuniochi, " Tenten says grinning at the now sitting, but still fuming Naruto.

"Hey Naruto how about you just don't watch," Sakura says watching as Hinata sadly smiles at Naruto.

"No," Naruto says stubbornly keeping his eyes on Hinata, as Sasuke moves toward her.

"Nervous yet," Sasuke asks stroking Hinata's cheek with the back of his hand, getting an angry glare from Naruto and a no from Hinata.

"**NO!!!! That should be us!!! Stupid bottle!" Inner Sakura screams out.**

"_Oh shut up, there's no reason to be angry. It's Hinata for goodness sake," Sakura thinks calming her Inner self._

"Nervous yet?" Sasuke asks running his hand down Hinata's neck to her shoulder, this motion earning a fierce glare from Naruto and Neji.

"Whoa they look like they're going to explode," Ino says motion to Naruto and Neji.

"Yeah and Hinata doesn't look to great, she's keeping a straight face, but she's really pale." Tenten says chuckling as she leans back and kisses Neji on the cheek, getting a softened look from him.

"Aw, Tenten that's so sweet, look at the way he looked at you. Mad to in love just with a kiss on the cheek." Sakura says not bothered at all by the situation with the game, but keeping a fierce hold on Naruto's arm.

"Shut up Sakura," Tenten says watching as Sasuke runs his hand down Hinata's arm, and not getting a reaction.

"Touchy much," Sakura says watching Sasuke run his hand across Hinata's stomach getting her to turn scarlet, and a growl from Naruto.

"Ok now it's going to get interesting, unless he just keeps touching her in the same place." Ino says leaning forward slightly. Everyone goes silent and watches intently for Sasuke to make the next move.

"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unfair why can't that be us, this is not fair!"** Inner Sakura screams, causing Sakura to let here hold on Naruto go and get up and walk out the door Intern halting Sasuke's movement and everyone else's gazes turning toward her.

"Ok this time it's my turn to go after her," Ino says getting up, but is stopped by Hinata getting up and leaving the room.

"Looks like it's not your turn Ino," Tenten says snickering at Ino's pouting face.

"Yeah well, what do you thinks wrong this time?" Ino asks

"Well her boyfriend was touching another girl, that could be it," Tenten says rolling her eyes and then zeroing in on Sasuke who was glaring up at the ceiling.

"No that's not it, I know Sakura and she didn't have a problem a when this all started. It's Hinata for goodness sake; she's one of Sakura's best friends." Ino says thinking it over.

"Yeah she would have said something if she'd had a problem with it," Tenten says.

**With Hinata and Sakura**

Hinata walks into the kitchen to find Sakura leaning against the refrigerator, with one hand holding her head and the other clenched into a fist. Hinata walks in and hops up on the counter, and watches as Sakura's fist unclenches.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Hmm, oh Hinata it's no big deal just a headache."

"If it's not a big deal then why'd you leave?" Hinata asks touching Sakura's shoulder as she leans back against the counter.

"Ah you want the long or short version, well they're both pretty short, but one's really short." Sakura says brushing her pink locks out of her eyes and sighing.

"Long of course,"

"Okay, well you know about my Inner self, well I don't have problem with Sasuke touching for the game anyway, but she kind of does. Before you say anything let me tell you what happened earlier with Sasuke. Well I ran out earlier, because of the mission. Well while I was up there I talked to Sasuke and I ended up accidently knocking Sasuke onto my bed, I won't go into to why I tackled him, but well that kind of led to a kiss. Then we ended up making out, and just feeling Sasuke that close," Sakura pauses to look at Hinata, who was listening intently, so she went on, "It made me want more, I love Sasuke so much, and I want to have all of him, an him to have all of me. Sasuke stopped before it could get that far, and he reminded me of the promise I made to my dad. He was really sweet and it made me love him so much more, and well my Inner self let's just say she loves him more now too. She's not helpful with restraint or anything like that, it's hard and she's jealous that Sasuke's touching you. She's been screaming for like 5 minutes about how unfair this all is, and I've done pretty well at tuning her out until now."

"Ah, it's not a problem I understand, and you're going to have to tell me more about what happened with Sasuke later. Let's get back in there; I'll give so your Inner won't cause you another headache." Hinata says smiling at Sakura as she hops down off the counter.

"Oh no Hinata you don't have to do that, I can tune her out. Don't give up cause of me." Sakura says smiling.

"Oh don't worry; I probably would have gave eventually. Naruto looked like he was about to murder somebody, and I understand how you feel about wanting the guy you love to have all of you. It seems wrong to have another guy touch me that's not Naruto. Oh I have a question," Hinata says looking at Sakura.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Was what happened up stairs what Anko was talking about earlier? If so then I'm going to need every detail." Hinata says laughing with Sakura as she nods her answer.

"Well let's go back out there; man they must think I'm insane. Well I kind of am insane aren't I," Sakura says walking back towards the living room with Hinata.

"Kind of, but all of us have seemed insane at one point or another," Hinata says patting Sakura on the shoulder.

"Sure, I think though that others, like yourself, control their insaneness better than me," Sakura says smiling

"Ah, maybe your right, but I do believe that your insaneness, as you so eloquently put it, earned you a spot in the bingo book. It also earned you the respect of everyone in Leaf and Sand."

"Ah, well when you put it that way." Sakura says as they reenter the living room.

"Okay, what's up with you this time?" Ino says irritably

"It's nothing really, just a really bad headache that won't go away," Sakura says smiling slightly

"**I'm not a Headache!!! If people would just stop touching our Sasuke, everything would be OK!" Inner Sakura grumbles**

"_Nobody was touching him! And you are a headache or at least the cause of it."_

"Yeah, nothing some peace and quiet couldn't fix, oh and by the way I'm out," Hinata says sitting back down on the couch.

"What!?! Why?" Ino screeches

"Yeah it was just getting good, we might have had a fight on our hands if you would just keep going," Tenten says frowning.

"Exactly, which is why I'm giving up," Hinata says smiling as Naruto relaxes.

"Ah, man so Sasuke I guess you can go again." Ino says glaring a hole in Sakura's head, who just stared back, not daunted by her glare.

"Hn," Sasuke replied spinning the bottle again. The bottle slowly comes to a stop on Ino!!!!

**Okay here it is chapter 19!!!! What did you think? Good, bad, okay, or all of the above? Hm, I have no idea what is going on with this story, if it pops into my head it goes into the story. I really don't know what Shikamaru's reaction will or should be, he could just sleep through it, or he could be protective. Well anyway tell me what you think! I don't know when I'll update since school is starting in exactly a week and I still need to finish my book and questions.**


	20. Chapter 20

Okay so here's chapter 20 I decided I don't really want to do my homework so I'm working on this. I'm a procrastinator! Well here you go!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 20**

"Hn," Sasuke replied spinning the bottle again. The bottle slowly comes to a stop on Ino, whose eyes widen. While Naruto is rolling around on the floor laughing his butt of, Neji smirks, Hinata smiles apologetically at both Ino and Sakura who is rubbing her head slowly, and Tenten who is holding in her laughter. Shikamaru on the other hand cracks and eye open and watches everyone, and then closes his eye, seemingly falling asleep again.

"Oh this is going to be good, but it doesn't look like Shikamaru really cares." Tenten says letting out a bout of laughter.

"Yeah guess Shikamaru is so lazy, he doesn't even care another guys going be touching his girlfriend." Naruto says still laughing loudly, earning him a huge knot on his head from an irritated pink haired girl and a frown from the blonde girl.

"Just shut up Naruto, Shikamaru cares about Ino! He's smart though and understands that this is just a game, and doesn't mean anything. It's not like Sasuke's going touch her inappropriately or anything, well he better not anyway. I'm sure if that happens Shikamaru would be the second person to break his face, after of course I heal him." Sakura says smiling at Ino, who's staring at the still sleeping genius.

"Ah, man Sasuke I feel sorry for you if you ever screw up! She could kill you bring you back then kill you again," Tenten says laughing and moving back toward Neji to sit by him.

"Ok whatever you guys, let's just get this over with," Ino says watching as a Sasuke stands up again and walks toward her. Ino glances over a Shikamaru, who is still asleep.

"**No!!! Why? This is so suckish!!" Inner Sakura cries.**

"_Oh shut up, it's Ino she doesn't like him and he doesn't like her, and if it gets to touchy feely I'll intervene." Sakura thinks sufficiently calming down her Inner self._

"Nervous yet?" Sasuke ask stroking the side of Ino's face slowly.

"No." Ino says glaring a Shikamaru, who's still splayed out by the wall eyes closed.

"Oh Sakura why don't you sing something," Tenten says an evil glint appearing in her eye.

"What why?" Sakura asks taken aback by the suggestion.

"Yeah Sakura sing for us!" Naruto says catching on to Tenten's actions, as others catch on as well.

"Um, what about the game?" Sakura says watching Ino's glare shift from Shikamaru to Tenten.

"Nervous yet?" Sasuke asks running his hand over Ino's clavicle, getting a shake of the head from the blonde.

"Sing, it'll make it less boring," Tenten says grinning when she sees the smirk on Neji's face, and the disapproving look on Hinata's face.

"Uh, ok I guess, what do you want me to sing?" Sakura asks not catching the intent behind this.

"The song you heard last week, it was really good," Tenten says watching Sasuke pause in his actions to touch Ino again.

"Ok, I do love that song; will you turn the music on for me?" Sakura asks leaning back.

"Ok," Tenten says moving to the karaoke machine and turning on the song.

Catch Me (I heard this song and I really liked it so I had to use it! The songs in italics!)

By. Demi Lavoto

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

"Nervous yet?" Sasuke ask running his hand slowly down Ino's arm, while in the process never looking away from Sakura.

"No," Ino spits out looking from Sasuke to Sakura, trying not to freak out by how much friction was building. Unbeknownst to everyone, a certain lazy ninja has finally opened his eyes to watch this play out.

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight_

Sakura sings watching as Sasuke runs his hand down Ino's back, and getting a shake of the head from Ino when he asks if she's nervous. Sakura averts her eyes and they land on Shikamaru whose eyes are open and are centered on Sasuke in a death glare.__

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Sakura sings, laughing as she sings as she watches Sasuke run his hand over Ino's thigh and the killer look flash over Shikamaru's face.__

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

Sakura sings moving her gaze to Sasuke who since she has started sing hasn't looked away from her, as he moves and runs his hand across Ino's waist.__

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

Sakura sings smiling as Ino pulls away before Sasuke could touch her, and the now again sleeping Shikamaru.

_If this is love, please don't break with me  
I'm giving up, so just catch me_

"Awesome, I knew it would work." Tenten says laughing.

"That was not fair at all Tenten," Ino says fuming as she stands, moving to sit next to a still sleeping Shikamaru, and elbowing him in the ribs. The genius boy blinks and lazy turns his head toward the beautiful blonde girl.

"What?" Shikamaru asks looking at the angry blonde girl.

"Did you not see any of that? I got out! You are so stupid sometimes." Ino says fuming still, but is stopped when Shikamaru tilts her chin toward him kissing her softly.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Sakura says smiling at her two friends, as are Tenten and Hinata.

"Yeah, even though he didn't care that Sasuke was touching his girlfriend, I mean really he slept the whole time," Tenten says moving back into the circle.

"Oh well let's just finish the game," Sakura says not noticing a certain Uchiha coming her way.

"Uh, I think we might have to wait a little bit, before we start again," Hinata says watching as Sasuke sits down pulling Sakura towards him and claiming her lips.

"Yeah, well then this will give me a chance to eat some of the cookie dough, you got Hinata." Tenten says standing up and walking toward the door.

"I'll come with you cookie dough sounds really good," Hinata says standing and walking to the kitchen with Tenten.

"I'll come to I don't want to be stuck in here watching them make out," Naruto says watching as Neji gets up and leaves, and he follows close behind.

"Sasuke," Sakura says pulling away breathing raggedly, staring at Sasuke as she ran her hands through his already messy hair. The couple stares at each other for a second and Sasuke nods his head, and then leans forward kisses Sakura lovingly on the lips. "Let's go get some of the cookie dough!" Sakura says her eyes moving toward the door.

"**Ok I don't agree that you should have stopped, but since you did let's go get some cookie dough, before they eat it all!" Inner Sakura says giving off irritation as she talks. **

"_You'll deal with it! If we'd kept that up, I wouldn't have let him go. Plus I really am craving some cookie dough!" Sakura thinks as Sasuke stands and pulls her to her feet as well._

"**Whatever, but one day we'll marry him, and we'll be able to let all these hormones out! I can't wait!" inner Sakura yells.**

"_Yeah I know, it's going to be amazing, but I'll wait. Now Ino and Shikamaru they might not, I mean really Ino's been attracted to him for years now. She's got way more lust built up for him then I do for Sasuke and that's shocking." Sakura thinks as they reach the kitchen, with Sasuke's arm wrapped securely around her petite waist._

"**Yeah well wait a week and see how much your lust grows for Sasuke, if we're going to wait until we're married, then he better propose and marry us soon!" inner Sakura says before she fades into the back of Sakura's head.**

"Wow, so you two aren't still making out, man is cookie dough better then Sasuke?" Tenten asks as Sakura grabs a spoon full of sugar cookie dough, getting a glare from the pink haired woman.

"Not at all, Sasuke is a way way way way way better than this, but I don't figure you all would appreciate us making out all night," Sakura says grinning back at Tenten as she hold up her spoon of cookie dough.

"Oh I see, well how long should the other two be do you think?" Tenten asks

"Oh after we finish off the cookie dough I'll go break it up," Sakura says gesturing for Sasuke to take a bite of the cookie dough.

"Oh man Ino's going to freak out on you," Naruto says digging into the chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Yeah, but who cares. Sasuke just try it!" Sakura demands holding the spoon out to him.

"Yeah, Sasuke it's really good you should try it," Hinata says smiling as she eats some cookie dough and watches Naruto devour his cookie dough.

"No," Sasuke says pushing the spoon of sugar away from his face.

"It won't kill you, geez Sasuke just try some, I mean really even Neji tried it and liked it," Tenten says gesturing to Neji who was eating some chocolate chip cookie dough.

"No," was Sasuke's only reply.

"Hey leave him alone if he doesn't want to it's not like we can force him," Sakura says an evil glint flashing through her sapphire eyes, catching both Hinata and Tenten's interest.

"**Go for it GIRL!!!" Inner Sakura screams, as **Sakura moves the spoon to her mouth and scraping the spoon clean, then turning slightly catching Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura smiles into the kiss and nips a Sasuke's lower lip lightly, him intern giving her entry. Sakura exploring his mouth, and slipping some of the cookie dough she'd just put into her mouth into his. Sakura pulls away and grins up at the blank expression on Sasuke's face.

"Oh boy now you've done it, he's officially addicted to cookie dough." Tenten jokes as Sasuke kisses Sakura softly on her swollen pink lips.

"Hey should we go back out there now, we're out of cookie dough," Hinata asks smiling at the happy air around Sakura.

"Yeah, let's go back in there you guys," Tenten says grabbing Neji's hand and pulling him toward the living room, being followed by the other four.

"Ok my turn to have some fun," Sakura says grinning as they enter the room, were Ino and Shikamaru are still stuck together.

"Yeah have fun Sakura," Tenten says going back to her seat, with Neji.

"HEY INO, SHIKAMARU, CUT IT OUT!!!" Sakura screams causing the two to pull apart, and Ino to jump.

"What the crap! Sakura, that was uncalled for!" Ino says pouting.

"Not really, we need to finish the game and we don't want to have to hear and see you two make out the whole time," Sakura says.

"Ok fine whatever, just hurry up and finish the stupid game," Ino says making herself comfortable leaning on Shikamaru's chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Okay then let's get this started, again," Tenten says grinning.

**Okay here's the 20****th**** chapter!!!! I had to use the song, and then I've been craving cookie dough so I had to throw that in there! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I'VE GOT SIDE TRACKED! I have decided though that cookie dough isn't really that great for you, but whatever I eat it and I'm fine. =) I wouldn't recommend eating a lot a one time; it WILL make you sick if you eat too much. Here's chapter 21 enjoy!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 21**

"Okay then let's get this started, again," Tenten says grinning.

"Ok so it's still Sasuke's turn," Sakura says sitting back down next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"How about we spin to see whose next," Naruto says grabbing the bottle.

"Yeah let's do that again, its better chance I won't have to get touched by these two nimrods," Tenten says gesturing to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ok then spin the bottle, Naruto," Sakura says grinning, as Naruto spins the bottle. Everyone goes silent as they watch the bottle come to a slow stop on Naruto.

"YES!" Naruto says pumping his fist in the air.

"Eww, let's just hope it lands on Sasuke," Tenten says grinning at the emerald eyed girl across from her.

"Yeah let's hope," Sakura says nudging Sasuke in the ribs gently and smiling up at him, as Naruto spins the bottle again.

"Ok honestly Hinata, I can't even fathom why your attracted to this dummy," Tenten says grinning at the white eyed beauty to show that she is joking.

"Oh you don't need to understand, Tenten," Hinata says smiling back, as said dummy glares at the brunette.

"Well aren't you lucky Sakura! Looks like your Naruto's next victim," Ino says from behind her.

"What, oh well doesn't make any difference to me," Sakura says shrugging as she pulls Sasuke's arm away from her waist and scooting away slightly, for Naruto's safety.

"Oh man, I was hoping it'd be Sasuke, plus Sakura you won't get nervous around Naruto." Tenten says moving her long brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Ok let's get this over with Naruto." Sakura says grinning at the fox boy, who was coming her way.

"**Cha! Bring It ON!!!!!!!!!!" Inner Sakura yells pumping her fist in the air.**

"_Hey be on the lookout for that stupid fox, Naruto has been using him a lot tonight." Sakura thinks as Naruto reaches his hand out toward her._

"Nervous?" Naruto asks slowly running his hand over Sakura's clavicle

"No," Sakura answers glancing at a glaring Uchiha.

"**Oh Yes! He's jealous!" Inner Sakura says grinning.**

"_Yeah, but not of Naruto," Sakura thinks as Naruto runs his hand down her side to her waist._

"**Of course not, the only reason any guy would be jealous of Naruto is because he has Hinata as his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé." Inner Sakura says as Sakura shakes her head when Naruto asks if she's nervous.**

"_Yeah I can't wait to see Hiashi's face when Naruto asks for Hinata's hand in marriage that will be a fun encounter for him." Sakura thinks_as Naruto runs his hand across her flat stomach, and she shakes her head no.

"**Ah I think he better ask Hiashi to be there when Neji finds out, you know Hiashi knew this would happen sooner or later. He'll give him a hard time, but in the end he'll say yes." Inner Sakura says **

"_True, I think though that Tenten will deal with Neji, especially if it will make Hinata happy. Shoot I'd beat him to a bloody pulp before he ruins it for Hinata, although I think he cares about Hinata that he'll suck it up." Sakura thinks shaking her head no as Naruto runs his hand down her thigh._

"**Yeah that's true, you know I wonder how long I will be until Neji and Shikamaru will pop the question." Inner Sakura says as Naruto runs his hand across Sakura's inner thigh.**

"_Yeah, man Sasuke is going freak out," Sakura thinks shaking her head as she looks over at a very very unhappy Uchiha_

"**Oh he's so going to kill him." Inner Sakura says falling over.**

"_No, he won't, now he might hurt him, but not kill." Sakura thinks as she looks over at Hinata who didn't look to happy either._

"**Ino's enjoying this way too much, I can tell by her chakra." Inner Sakura says.**

"_Oh yeah, well let her it's just a game," Sakura thinks as Naruto runs his hand over her neck, and gets a shake of the head as he asks if she was nervous._

"**LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Inner Sakura screeches**

"_What?!?WHY?" Sakura thinks concentrating on not letting her surprise to show on her face, as Naruto runs his hand down her side. Sakura shakes her head no as, she catches Sasuke giving her a quizzical look._

"**Naruto's letting that stupid fox out, and there is no way you won't react. Do not let me out until after the 9****th**** time he touches you, that's when he'll let the fox out." Inner Sakura says calming down slightly.**

"_Ok, but how do you know he's letting the fox out?" Sakura thinks keeping her face blank as Naruto runs his down her spine, shaking her head as he asks if she is nervous._

"**I've been inside Naruto's head, and I can sense the change in the air pressure. Release me now!" Inner Sakura says releasing her breath, as Sakura releases her.**

"_Is the nine tail's chakra going to affect me too?" Sakura asks_

"**It might, it just depends what Naruto chooses to do, and we both know he's not that great with genjustu. Just be ready for anything." Inner Sakura thinks**catching Sasuke's eye, whose eyes widen, moving to glare at the blonde in front of Sakura.

"_Well now Sasuke knows what's going on, he's going to be mad!" Sakura says watching Naruto lean into touch her, "Man this is weird it's like watching everything on a television, then there's so much other stuff flashing around in here. Our mind is such a mess, nothing in here is organized, I mean really I just saw a memory of our first mission then a flash of Sasuke from an hour ago. It's a complete disaster, we really need to try and fix that, what if we needed to find something specific from a memory." Sakura says roaming through her memories._

"**Oh would you shut up, we'll talk about this later. Right now brace yourself," Inner Sakura says rolling her eyes, causing Naruto to pause.**

"_Great now look what you did, he probably knows I released you," Sakura shrieks._

"**SHUT IT! He's too much of an idiot to notice anything, there isn't any way he could anyway," Inner Sakura says glancing over at Hinata who now looked confused and Sasuke who still had a glared locked on Naruto.**

"_Yeah well Sasuke noticed it was you, and how do you know that the fox didn't." Sakura says ignoring the knock coming from the door in the back of her mind._

"**True, well if that's the case then we need to be prepared for something worse than before." Inner Sakura says turning her gaze back to a grinning Naruto, who was now moving closer.**

"_Ok, well isn't it kind of stupid to be treating this like a mission when it's just a game?" Sakura asks watching as Naruto reaches his hand out toward her face._

"**Just consider it training, I doubt this will be the last time you let me out like this." Inner Sakura breaths out, concentrating as Naruto's hand touches her face sending a surge of chakra through his hand.**

"_What the crap? What's going on? Why's everything white?" Sakura asks looking around the all white room she was in, "This looks like a cell, what is going on here?"_

"**It's the fox he locked you in here, you were right the fox figured out you'd released me. He convinced Naruto to let him do something to send me back into your head, the idiot let him. Of course the fox didn't do that exactly, he locked you up in here. I can get you out, but it'll take a few minutes." Inner Sakura says her voice echoing off the barren walls.**

"_I understand that, but if you're talking to me then who is everyone else talking to?" Sakura asks pacing the small room._

"**Well you've been in here for a while, Tenten got out, by Naruto, surprise surprise, Neji was NOT happy. Sasuke knows what happened and he has not stopped glaring a Naruto since, everyone else is confused about what has happened. They don't know that you've released me, and now Ino is saying something about letting Sasuke spin since Naruto just got two people out. He's complaining, but Ino will get her way, everyone else agrees. Our best chance of getting you out the quickest is to have Sasuke release his inner and help me release you when he touches us." Inner Sakura says**

"_Ok, well you should probably start concentrating on everyone else, I'll be fine here." Sakura says continuing her pacing._

"**You sure, this place feels like an asylum, we both hate those places? I can still see what's happening on the outside," Inner Sakura says watching Sasuke move away from her side to spin the bottle**_._

"_I'm sure, just hurry up," Sakura says still pacing_

"**Not a problem, the bottle landed on us, so you should be out by the time Sasuke touches us 5 times." Inner Sakura says leaving Sakura alone in the white room.**

"Oh boy, you're going enjoy this Sakura," Ino chortles from behind her.

"I bet you Sakura gets out by the time he touches her 7 times," Tenten says grinning

"NO, she'll get out earlier, there's no way she's going be able to stay put for that long with Sasuke running his hands over her body." Ino says grinning at the brown haired girl.

"You're on, so what's up for grabs?" Tenten asks leaning forward.

"How about the loser buys the winner cookie dough?" Ino asks

"Oh defiantly, you want in on this Hinata?"

"Sure, I don't think Sakura will get out," Hinata says keeping a straight face at the shocked faces of the two girls, and the grin gracing Sakura's face.

"Ok whatever, so the winner gets two packages of cookie dough from the two losers." Tenten says as the three girls focus their attention on the raven haired man and the pink haired girl.

**Ok here's chapter 21, if you see any mistakes please tell me, I kind of rushed this, because I have to go to basketball practice in a bit. I'll probably end up editing this, before posting the next chapter. Well anyway please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, well here's chapter 22!!!!!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 22**

"Oh boy, you're going enjoy this Sakura," Ino chortles from behind her.

"I bet you Sakura gets out by the time he touches her 7 times," Tenten says grinning

"NO, she'll get out earlier, there's no way she's going be able to stay put for that long with Sasuke running his hands over her body." Ino says grinning at the brown haired girl.

"You're on, so what's up for grabs?" Tenten asks leaning forward.

"How about the loser buys the winner cookie dough?" Ino asks

"Oh defiantly, you want in on this Hinata?"

"Sure, I don't think Sakura will get out," Hinata says keeping a straight face at the shocked faces of the two girls, and the grin gracing Sakura's face.

"Ok whatever, so the winner gets two packages of cookie dough from the two losers." Tenten says as the three girls focus their attention on the raven haired man and the pink haired girl.

"Ah geez, do I need to be present for this?" Naruto whines from his place across from the couple.

"Yes Naruto you do, I mean we all stayed to watch you touch Shikamaru, ugh." Tenten says rolling her eyes

"Plus don't you want to know, who you are going to go up against?" Ino says tracing patterns on Shikamaru's arm that was securely wrapped around her waist.

"Sasuke's going to win, even if he doesn't I'm still going to win," Naruto says pumping his fist in the air, causing the pink haired girl's eye to twitch.

"I wouldn't count on that," Neji speaks up, causing everyone's gaze to fall on him.

"It looks like the Hyuugas are the smart ones of the group," Sakura says grinning at Sasuke who just rolls his eyes.

"Oh, whatever Sakura, I've been your best friend forever; there is no way you'll be able to get through this without reacting." Ino says smirking at the pink haired girl.

"Whatever Pig," Sakura says rolling her eyes.

"_We're SCREWED! You've never been able to control yourself when we're around Sasuke, the only reason we've never jumped him is because I have complete control as long as you're in my head." Sakura yells_

"**Humph, thanks so much for the confidence, at least the foxes jutsus is wearing off, now you can hear what's happening out here. Is that what it's like when I just spout out something, you scared the crap out of me." Inner Sakura says concentrating on keeping her reaction from showing on her face.**

"_Sometimes yes, but I've gotten use to it, so it's not nearly as bad as it use to be. Oh, and I can hear all of you now, but I'm still in the white room." Sakura says exasperated _

"**Good, now let me concentrate," Inner Sakura says.**

"That's true Ino, but you also should know how competitive she is," Hinata adds grabbing some chips from a bag near her thigh.

"_That is it, if you can concentrate on winning, you can get through Sasuke touching you. I still can't feel anything yet, all I can do is hear what you hear." Sakura says pacing up and down her white walled prison. _

"**Hmm, that might work, it's all we've got right now, I shall try." Inner Sakura says watching Ino and Tenten argue back and forth about their little bet.**

"Troublesome women, why don't you two stop bickering and let the game continue to see who will win," Shikamaru says opening his eyes slowly, to glance between the two girls and the rest

"Shikamaru's right, just stop arguing and watch how it plays out," Hinata says combing her fingers through Naruto's hair, as he rests his head on her lap.

"Fine, get on with it Sasuke," Ino says glaring at Shikamaru, as Sasuke moves toward his cherry blossom.

"**Well it looks like Sasuke released his inner already, but it shouldn't take as many turns to release you now. The jutsu is wearing off faster than I expected." Inner Sakura thinks watching as Sasuke moves his hand running it down her waist, sending a shock of chakra in to Sakura's body.**

"_Good, the walls in here are turning grey, is that a good thing?" Sakura asks watching the white washed walls turn a storm cloud grey._

"**I don't really know, but let's hope it is," Inner Sakura thinks as she shakes her head to Sasuke's question of if she was nervous, and watching as he slides his hand over her neck and down her shoulder blade, sending chakra rushing through her body.**

"I CAN SEE!!!! Ok I can see blurs of people, but it's better than nothing. I'm moving back into our head." Sakura shouts

"**Oh, well isn't that great, could you stop shouting it's hard enough keeping a straight face." Inner Sakura says straining to keep a straight face as she shakes her head no to answer Sasuke's question.**

"_Oops sorry," Sakura says moving out of the room and into her mind slowly._

"Aw, she hasn't even reacted at all, you know Sasuke I guess you're not at all that irresistible after all." Ino says giving Tenten a conspiratorial look.

"You're right Ino, I bet Itachi could have gotten Sakura out already," Tenten says watching as Sakura's eyes narrow, but Sasuke doesn't react at ALL.

"**That's just LOW!" Inner Sakura thinks, silently planning to kill the two later**

"_Hey, there is cookie dough on the line, they're going to go all out to get it," Sakura says _

"**That's not an excuse, using Itachi as bait like that, ugh I could just…" **

"_Don't even think it, Sasuke knows the truth about his brother, and I'm sure it doesn't bug him. Plus Inner Sasuke's out right now so even if he was going to react he can't." Sakura says watching the blurs of Tenten an Ino._

"**True, oh well once your totally release we can concentrate on winning this game," Inner Sakura says** watching as Shikamaru ends the conversation between Ino and Tenten, and Sasuke runs his hand down her thigh, sending the more chakra into her system.

"_Yeah, but even if we don't win I think we'll enjoy it either way," Sakura says as the blurs turn into actual shapes of her friends._

"**VERY true, but it would just be a bonus if we won, although it would be kind of funny to watch the reaction of the boys if they went up against each other. One more touch and you should be able to take control again." Inner Sakura says keeping her eyes on Sasuke.**

"Ah, that's good, you're doing extremely well with not freaking out," Sakura says watching Sasuke move toward her.

"**Yeah well it's not easy, I'm positive that you'll have some trouble staying still when you're able to feel him touch you. Oh and plus right now his inner is in control, and he's concentrating on getting you out." Inner Sakura says as Sasuke brushes his hand along her clavicle, sending another burst of chakra into her system.**

"_Ah, everything's normal again," Sakura sighs_

"**Yup, well Sasuke just took control again, so are you ready to be in control again or do you need a second?" Inner Sakura asks watching as Sasuke blinks slightly coming back into focus.**

"_Yeah, I'm ready let's just switch back," Sakura says as she feels the familiar aura of her inner engulf her, as they switch places._

"**Be ready, his touch is like electric and it's not just from the chakra." Inner Sakura says sinking back to into the confines of their mind.**

"_Don't worry, I can handle it," Sakura thinks her eyes flashing with mischief, as Sasuke moves toward her._

**Well here's chapter 22, I'm probably going to wrap up the story within the next 5 or 6 chapters, but who knows. I hope you enjoy. ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

So I read this whole story first chapter to present and it got me wanting to write. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try to get it out soon! Here's chapter 23!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 23**

"**Be ready, his touch is like electric and it's not just from the chakra." Inner Sakura says sinking back to into the confines of their mind.**

"_Don't worry, I can handle it," Sakura thinks her eyes flashing with mischief, as Sasuke moves toward her._

Sasuke smirks slightly watching Sakura come back, and her eyes focus on him, then her gaze shift to glance at the six other people in the room. Sasuke moves and drags his hand slowly across Sakura's stomach.

"_Oooo, goodness," Sakura thinks straining not to shiver and keeping a straight face._

"**Told you it was going to be hard, just think of it this way you can't let Naruto and the stupid fox win." Inner Sakura says**

"_Why wouldn't Sasuke win?" Sakura asks as her eyes follow Sasuke as he moves toward her again, this time reaching around her to drag his hand slowly down her back._

"**Well Naruto has the fox and Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance, his inner he just discovered and couldn't do much to stop the fox now." Inner Sakura says**

"_Whoa, man I don't know if I'll be able to get through this, if I hadn't been listening to you I probably would have blown it," Sakura says clenching her jaw slightly_

"**HEY that stupid fox locked you up, do you really want him to do that to Sasuke too." Inner Sakura yells **

"You're out of it Ino, no cookie dough for you," Tenten says grinning at the pouting blonde girl.

"That doesn't mean you won Tenten, Hinata has better chance to win anyway," Ino says flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"That's true, unless Sasuke does something to make her break right now." Tenten says thoughtfully as she watches Sasuke smirk as he moves extremely close to Sakura.

"**Oh crap, DON'T RESPOND!!!! REMEMBER we can't let the fox hurt Sasuke!" Inner Sakura screams as Sasuke gets to his target, her lips.**

"_Sasuke is going to get hit after this stupid game, oh my gosh after this I'm not going to have any will power left," Sakura_ thinks as she concentrates on Hinata who was still running her hands through Naruto's hair. Hinata smiles slightly and mouths "I'll share the cookie dough with you," as Sasuke pulls away from the stone faced cherry blossom.

"Dang it, looks like you have a good chance of winning Hinata. Hey wait what if she gets out in the next three turns, are we just going say nobody wins?" Tenten asks frowning as she leans back against the wall next to Neji.

"That's the fair thing to do, nobody wins, no reward." Hinata says smiling at Naruto's now sleeping face.

"Oh no I don't do fair, I say if Sakura gets out in the next three turns she buys the cookie dough for us," Ino says a triumphant smile plastered to her face.

"I am not paying for any of you except maybe Hinata, and plus I'm not going to lose anyway," Sakura says looking unfazed by any of them, even of Sasuke as he raises an eyebrow at her comment.

"**CHA! That's right we're going to win!" Inner Sakura yells**

"Sure Sakura, we'll see about that, I'm sure your oh so competitive boyfriend will never take that as a challenge." Tenten says grinning

"Yeah and if you are so sure of yourself then you shouldn't care about saying yes to the bet." Ino says making eye contact with Tenten.

"Fine whatever," Sakura says slouching back slightly.

"Yea! Now it's serious Sasuke you have to get her out!" Ino yells bouncing slightly, causing Shikamaru to open his eyes and snake his arms around the blonde's waist, making her movements stop.

"Ok well then get on with it; I'm craving some more cookie dough." Tenten says grinning at the rosette

"_Ok so by the look on Sasuke's face he's going to make this REALLY hard!"_ Sakura thinks watching a smirk appear on Sasuke's face, as he moves toward her.

"**Imagine that it's Naruto!" Inner Sakura yells as Sasuke kisses jaw going down her neck.**

"_Don't move don't move don't move, ah man this SUCKS!" Sakura thinks as Sasuke kisses his way down her neck, pulling away when he gets to her clavicle._

"Nervous Yet?" Sasuke asks a smirk gracing his handsome face, as he sees Sakura's jaw clenched slightly.

"NO," Sakura says straining to keep her expression in check.

"Oh now it's serious, you only have two turns left Sasuke, I guess you don't really live up to all the rumors," Ino says this time not moving from her position against Shikamaru's chest.

"Yeah didn't they call him a 'Sex God' or something like that? One rumor said he could bring any woman to her knees, with one kiss." Tenten says laughing slightly at the memory.

"That's the ones; you know if any of those are true, then Sakura should be out already." Ino says giggling at the glare Sakura turns her direction

"You guys that's just mean, you know neither of you would last if your boyfriends even came close to touching you. Sakura just has better self control then you two." Hinata says grinning as her hands comb through Naruto's golden locks.

"Uh, that is not true, ok it might be but it's only because our boyfriends are sexier then Sasuke." Ino says sticking her nose up, earning laughter from Tenten and a glare from Sakura.

"Pig if you could be in my body right now you would eat your words," Sakura says a death glare aimed at the blonde girl.

"**CHA, our Sasuke is the sexiest guy EVER!!!!" Inner Sakura yells**

"_Yeah I know, but would you mind not yelling." Sakura thinks keeping her glare focused on Ino._

"**Whoops, sorry!" **

"Oh really want to test that?" Ino asks eyebrows going up

"Hey hold up a seconded, if I let you then you would purposefully make me lose." Sakura says her eyebrows coming together

"Hm, well then how about if the turn I take just won't count, you know I've never been able to turn down one of your challenges, forehead." Ino says grinning sitting up and pulling away from a wide awake Shikamaru.

"**Let her do it, if it gets too heated I'll kick her butt out of our head." Inner Sakura says mischievously.**

"Hm, that's true I recall a few VERY fun challenges that you attempted. Alright you're on, Pig." Sakura says a small smile gracing her face, as she sees the grimace on Sasuke's.

"Ok just so you know I don't think this will turn out well." Hinata says rolling her eyes

"Why would that be Hinata? Maybe because both their boyfriends are in the room, oh and let's not forget about Sakura's oh so friendly inner self." Tenten says shaking her head.

"So, we've done worse things, and far more dangerous," Ino says moving to sit on her knees.

"Yeah this can't be worse then what we did on Pig's birthday, don't you remember that Tenten." Sakura says a grin finding its way to her face.

"No comment, but just because it's not as bad as that doesn't mean that it's not a bad idea," Tenten says rolling her eyes

"Whatever are you still up for it Forehead?" Ino asks

"Yeah let's do this," Sakura says sending an apologetic glance Sasuke's direction.

**I am SO SORRY for such a late update!!!! We just finished finals and I finally found some time to finish this chapter. I hope you all like it, reviews are welcomed! I would also like to request any who like this story to vote on the poll on my profile! I'm going to do a spin off/series type thing. Thanks so much!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

So here's chapter 24! Thanks for reviewing and please vote on my poll!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 24**

"Ok just so you know I don't think this will turn out well." Hinata says rolling her eyes

"Why would that be Hinata? Maybe because both their boyfriends are in the room, oh and let's not forget about Sakura's oh so friendly inner self." Tenten says shaking her head.

"So, we've done worse things, and far more dangerous," Ino says moving to sit on her knees.

"Yeah this can't be worse then what we did on Pig's birthday, don't you remember that Tenten." Sakura says a grin finding its way to her face.

"No comment, but just because it's not as bad as that doesn't mean that it's not a bad idea," Tenten says rolling her eyes

"Whatever are you still up for it Forehead?" Ino asks

"Yeah let's do this," Sakura says sending an apologetic glance Sasuke's direction.

"**Alright so does this mean I can scare her?" Inner Sakura asks**

"_Yeah, don't freak her out too much though." Sakura thinks watching Ino's hands come together in a hand sign._

"Mind Control Jutsu" Ino says her body promptly going limp against Shikamaru, her spirit entering Sakura's body.

"Ino are you ok?" Tenten asks sitting up on her knees.

"Yeah, it's harder to get situated in Sakura's head, her inner takes up a lot of room." Ino says her eyes closed.

"**Hello Ino Pig, nice to see you again! Watch your step though, don't get any ideas about our Sasuke or else I'll kill you!" Inner Sakura says menacingly.**

"Holy CRAP!" Ino yells jumping slightly

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asks sitting straight up, and gently sitting Ino's body on the floor.

"Sakura, well she um well…. The stupid, ugh," Ino stutters one hand massaging her forehead, and running through the pink locks of short hair.

"Use sentences Ino, now what is wrong?" Tenten asks

"SAKURA! Her stupid inner self is being mean!" Ino says shivering

"**You haven't seen mean YET! I could kill you right now if I wanted; you're not the only one that knows how to control other people's minds." Inner Sakura hisses**

"Oh wow, it can't be that bad." Tenten says snickering with everyone else.

"It's not like she can do anything, but kick you out of their mind." Hinata says a smile lighting up her face.

"She's threatening me and I'm positive she can do what she says," Ino says breathing heavily

"**You bet I can! I can mess you up so bad that it wouldn't even be funny." Inner Sakura chuckles**

"Eh, you guys this isn't funny, she keeps threatening me!" Ino cries out throwing slender muscled ivory arms into the air.

"Come on you know Sakura wouldn't let her hurt you," Tenten says shaking with laughter

"Actually, I think she would let her hurt you if you did anything to Sasuke, of course I doubt she'd let her kill you. So you should be fine." Hinata says a grin on her heart shaped face.

"Oh thanks so much Hinata, all I need to worry about is having my brain fried." Ino says glaring Hyuuga heiress.

"Well there is that, but you are Sakura's best friend so you should be fine." Tenten says moving her hair over her shoulder.

"**Hahaha Sakura's not here anymore she wouldn't be able to stop me, until it was too late." Inner Sakura cackles**

"Ok Ino how about you just get this over with, the faster you get it over with the quicker you can get back to your body." Hinata says a small smile on her faces as she continues to run her hands through Naruto's golden locks.

"Yeah you're right, let's get this over with Uchiha. Hey where'd he go?" Ino asks looking round.

"Neji where's Sasuke at?" Tenten asks looking at the white eyed man

"Upstairs in Sakura's room." Neji says not bothering to activate his Byakugan.

"What how on earth did we not see him leave?" Ino asks eyes widening

"The same way you didn't notice that Anko and Kakashi watching us; he's a ninja." Shikamaru states rolling his eyes.

"When did he leave?" Tenten asks looking at Shikamaru

"Right after Ino entered Sakura's body." Shikamaru says simply

"**Cha! That's right you're not good enough for our Sasuke to even get near!" Inner Sakura shouts**

"_**This your body, thank you very much," Ino thinks **_

"**Yeah but you're in it, just goes to show Sasuke really cares. So sweet don't you think, I mean he doesn't just want us for our rocking body." Inner Sakura says dreamily**

"_**Ah geez how does Sakura stand you." Ino thinks shaking her head.**_

"**Well I am Sakura technically, like when she gets mad that's all me! I'm also her true thoughts, well most the time." Inner Sakura says**

"Ino are you ok?" Hinata asks

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to get Sasuke, and I'm ready to get this over with. Sakura's inner is freaking me out!" Ino says standing up.

"**NO you will NOT! Send some on else after him!" Inner Sakura yells causing Ino to freeze in place.**

"Um, uh actually uh would somebody else go get him?" Ino asks turning around

"Ok, I'll go get him," Tenten says standing up, but is stopped by Neji.

"I'll go with you." Neji states simply grabbing her hand, causing the brunette to smile. The two exit the room hand in hand, leaving two grinning girls, a smirking Shikamaru, and a sleeping Naruto.

"**Bonus!" inner Sakura yells **

"_**What are you talking about?" Ino asks**_

"**Oh I just didn't want you to go get Sasuke, but I didn't expect it to be a romantic adventure for Tenten." Inner Sakura says**

"Oh crap, they're never going to come back!" Ino says flopping down on the floor

"Yes they will, Neji's too polite to do anything and I think it was a good idea to have Neji go. Sasuke would never listen to Tenten, so I bet Neji will probably force him down stairs." Hinata says a small smile on her face.

"Hmm, true, but I'm getting tired of being in Sakura's body, her inner is mean." Ino says smiling at Shikamaru who was staring at her.

"Why is this a big deal?" Shikamaru asks closing his eyes.

"This is very important! I can't let forehead girl win." Ino says huffing

"Win what?" Shikamaru asks nonchalantly

"Uh well I can't let her be right." Ino says

"Right? You're in her body Ino; her body will react the same way to Sasuke as before. The only difference is you don't know what to expect or how to control the reaction. You won't be right." Shikamaru says his eyes opening and pinning Ino to her spot.

"**How on earth did you get somebody so smart as your boyfriend? You'd think he'd be smart and not even take a chance with you." Inner Sakura snickers. , getting no response from Ino.**

"He's right Ino, this doesn't prove anything." Hinata says smiling lightly at Ino's glazed over look.

"**You know they're right, and besides that Shikamaru doesn't want any other guy touching you, even if it's not really your body." Inner Sakura says**

"_**Hmm, I guess you are right usually my I'd feel like jelly when Shika looks at me, but your body isn't attracted to Shika so I don't feel like that." Ino thinks staring at Shikamaru.**_

"**You still feel like that I can see that much from your thoughts, but when your body reacts the same way as your head does that makes it even better." Inner Sakura says sighing **

"_**Hmm, I guess you're right," Ino thinks blinking**_

"**I usually am, but for some reason people don't acknowledge it." Inner Sakura says**

"_**So do you want to kick me out or can I release the jutsu myself?" Ino asks closing her eyes.**_

"**Ha usually I'd jumped at the chance to kick you out, but this whole feelings thing we've been talking about has worn me out." Inner Sakura says sinking back into her secret room.**

"_**Ok whatever. Release." Ino thinks bringing her hands together and releasing the jutsu, swiftly her conscience zooms back to her body.**_

"Whoa that's really disorienting." Ino says as she sits up an rubs her head and looking at Shikamaru who has a smirk on his face.

"You're telling me, man sorry about my inner. You should feel lucky though she's done worse." Sakura says standing up and shaking her head.

"Yeah yeah, she is scary!" Ino says standing up too.

"Ok well come on Ino." Sakura says moving into the hall way.

"Why where are we going?" Ino asks glancing at Shikamaru.

"We are going to get Sasuke. There's no way he'll listen to Tenten and Neji, and if I went up by myself there's a chance he wouldn't believe it was me." Sakura says motioning for Ino to follow as she moves down the hall.

"Okay whatever." Ino says following the pink haired girl upstairs.

**Here's chapter 24! Please review and go vote for what you want me to write next! I'm hoping to finish the story in the next two chapters; your reviews give me motivation, so if you want it out sooner review!**


	25. Chapter 25

So here's chapter 24! Thanks for reviewing and please vote on my poll!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 25**

"We are going to get Sasuke. There's no way he'll listen to Tenten and Neji, and if I went up by myself there's a chance he wouldn't believe it was me." Sakura says motioning for Ino to follow as she moves down the hall.

"Okay whatever." Ino says following the pink haired girl upstairs, the two girls quickly reach Sakura's bedroom door that was slightly ajar.

"You two are idiots, stop being so stubborn!" Tenten's voice floats out to the hall causing Sakura and Ino to freeze before touching the door.

"Hn." Was the answer the girls heard, neither knowing which man it came from.

"Just come on Sasuke and get it over with, its Sakura's body no big deal." Tenten's voice rises to almost a yell.

"NO," Sasuke answers voice level and calm.

"Why the heck not?" Tenten asks in an exasperated tone.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispers eyebrows raised.

"They're trying to get Sasuke to come down stairs, are we going to go in or not?" Ino whispers back grinning.

"Not yet, I want to hear his answer." Sakura whispers

"Uchiha answer me right now!" Tenten yells

"Why should I?" Sasuke states mockingly

"Uchiha just answer her." Neji's irritated voice carries into the hallway.

"What are you going to do if I don't Hyuuga?"

"Just cut the crap and answer me Sasuke, are you scared or something." Tenten says sarcastically causing the two eavesdroppers to grin at each other.

"It's not Sakura." Sasuke's calm voice floats over said girl causing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Oh come on your going have to do stuff like this on missions, it's not a big deal and Sakura knows and she's fine with it." Tenten says exasperated

"Come on Ino." Sakura whispers pushing the door open causing all eyes to fall on her, as she moves straight to Sasuke who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Sakura stops in front of Sasuke a grin on her face as she glances at Tenten and Neji.

"You know Sasuke, Tenten is right. Even so I'm glad you didn't do it." Sakura says grinning as she kisses Sasuke lightly on the lips.

"hn," was Sasuke's reply as his hands come to rest on her lower back.

"Ah, we need to finish the game Sasuke, come on." Sakura says pulling away from the now glaring raven haired man, with a small smile gracing her lips as she turns toward the door dragging Sasuke off the bed and toward the door, causing Tenten and Ino to burst into laughter.

"Man you're whipped." Ino yells as her and Tenten continue to laugh, and Neji just smirks.

"Yeah well you know what he gets more out of being whipped then he would otherwise." Sakura yells back as she reaches the stairs and turns and grins at Sasuke who rolls his eyes.

"Whatever forehead girl, a challenge is way better." Ino yells stomping out of Sakura's bedroom followed by Tenten, to be welcomed by Sakura and Sasuke locked in a passionate kiss.

"Oh get a room." Tenten says rolling her eyes as the couple breaks apart.

"We would but one you're in the way and two we need to finish the game." Sakura says sarcastically with a cat like grin gracing her face.

"Forehead girl you two are going have to get married soon." Ino mutters as she passes the couple and descends the stairs.

"Hey Pig, Tenten, I'm pretty sure that both your boyfriends are whipped as well, so you might want to think about marriage too." Sakura says grinning at a blushing Tenten, as she begins to descend the stairs after Ino, with Tenten and Neji in pursuit.

"Whatever Sakura," Tenten says as they enter the living room to find Hinata on the couch with Naruto sitting beside her his heading bobbing up and down as he drifts in and out of sleep and Shikamaru leaning against the far wall with Ino at his side his arm draped around her shoulder. Tenten and Neji move to sit on the other end of the couch, Tenten next to Hinata and Neji next to Tenten his arm draped on the back of the couch.

"Ok so let's finish this game, hurry because I'm getting kind of tired." Ino says yawning and leaning against Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I agree, so two turns left?" Tenten says resting her head against Neji's shoulder causing her chocolate brown hair to cascade into her face.

"hn." Was Sasuke's reply as he moved to sit in front of Sakura who was now sitting in the middle of the living room floor. Sasuke leans toward Sakura his lips an inch away from her lips when instead of closing the distance between them he dips his head and his lips touch the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking slightly then placing butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"**Um, uh hehehehe." Inner Sakura mumbles**

"_Ok if that's not torture I don't know what is." Sakura thinks concentrating on Sasuke's breathing._

"Nervous yet?" Sasuke asks and inch from Sakura, meeting her eyes.

"No," Sakura mumbles her jaw taunt.

"**Just give up next time; it will be well worth it." Inner Sakura says giggling**

"_Hmm, I'm going at least try to win." Sakura thinks_ watching Sasuke smirk.

"Sakura I would say something, but honestly I'm way too tired to talk anymore." Ino says grabbing a blanket from beside the couch and spreading it out over her and Shikamaru.

"Yeah hurry this along, Hinata and Naruto are already asleep." Tenten says yawning.

"So does that mean Naruto forfeits since he's not awake when it's his turn?" Sakura asks cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah unless he wakes up when you two are done." Ino says rolling her eyes.

"I doubt he will wake up and if he does I'll put him back to sleep." Tenten says yawning and cuddling into Neji's side.

"Ok we get it now finish it already." Ino says resting her head on Shikamaru's chest. Sasuke smirks closing the distance between him and the pink haired girl, and capturing her lips tenderly kissing her, yet not getting a response, until he slowly bites Sakura's bottom lip causing her to gasp allowing Sasuke entrance. Sasuke moves his previously motionless arms up Sakura's body, one coming to rest on her back the other going to run through her silky pink locks, and pulling her closer in the process, deepening the kiss.

"**OH my gosh you've already lost would you kiss him back already!" Inner Sakura screams causing Sakura to jerk backwards resulting in her pulling Sasuke on top of her, and breaking the kiss.**

"Nervous yet Sakura." Sasuke drawls out smirking down at the flabbergast girl.

"Not even close." Sakura says pulling Sasuke down toward her smiling as their lips meet this time she kisses back.

"**Cha! He's so sexy and we really should consider asking him to marry us." Inner Sakura laughs causing Sakura to pull away from Sasuke and pushing him off of her so they are a foot apart.**

"Sakura?" Sasuke asks raising an eyebrow

"**What are you doing?" Inner Sakura bursts out **

"_You reminded me not to push the limits and that we should probably keep the making out to a minimum until we do get married." Sakura thinks smiling at Sasuke._

"Ah crap I'm never talking again." Inner Sakura says

"It's my inner she's decided she's never going to talk again." Sakura says standing up moving to grab a pillow and a blanket from beside the couch, glancing at the two couples who are fast asleep on the couch the girls cuddled up to their boyfriends.

"Hn," Sasuke answers leaning back bracing his arms on the floor to hold him up.

"**Ok I can't do it, how about I just don't talk when you are kissing Sasuke." Inner Sakura says **causing Sakura to roll her eyes as she tosses the blanket and pillow at Sasuke and moving toward the hallway, glancing at her best friend fast asleep against Shikamaru's chest, before she turns off the light in the living room.

"She couldn't stop talking for even a minute." Sakura says grinning as she moves toward Sasuke, sitting down next to him and grabbing the blanket and spreading out over them.

"Didn't think she would, she is you after all." Sasuke says wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Whatever, you still love me." Sakura says smiling as she leans her head against Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah I love you Sakura." Sasuke says kissing the top of Sakura's head, before pulling her down to stretch out on the floor.

"And I love you Sasuke." Sakura says kissing Sasuke on the cheek before curling up next to him and slowly drifting off to sleep, the raven haired man following suit soon after.

**AND SCENE! One chapter left and I can promise you this, it will be short, but it will be out either Wednesday or Thursday! WOW I've so enjoyed this story and it's almost over****, but I still have stories that go along with it that I'll be writing. Now if you want to see a certain story next go to my profile and vote on the poll! My next story won't be out until the end of August into September, it just depends on how busy I am the next chapter I'll tell you which story will be next so go and vote! Thanks for the reviews and reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

The final chapter! Thank you all so much for reading this and if you have liked it then there will be related stories that go along with it. They probably won't be out until fall, but there will be at least 3 other stories, most likely one shots. Well here you are Chapter 26!

**Bold is inner selves (or demons) **_and italics are thoughts, __**both bold and italics somebody in somebody else's head**_

**Chapter 26**

"**WAKE UP!" Inner Sakura screams causing Sakura to jerk out of Sasuke's arms into a sitting position.**

"Sakura, what's wrong? It's 6 in the morning." Sasuke says slowly sitting up and wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist.

"I'm not sure what's wrong." Sakura says massaging her head.

"**I'll tell you what's going on Mom and Dad are back! There like right outside getting stuff together and are about to come inside in like two minutes, so get the guys out NOW!" Inner Sakura yells.**

"Oh Crap!" Sakura mumbles pushing Sasuke away and moving quickly toward the couch.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asks watching Sakura shake the two sleeping girl's shoulders.

"Sasuke wake Shikamaru and Ino up NOW!" Sakura orders giving up shaking the couples awake and instead grabs the bottom of the couch pulling it out from beneath the sleeping teens.

"Ow, geez Sakura what's the matter with you!" Tenten demands rubbing her eyes as the other three victims pick themselves up off the ground.

"Sakura Chan, what was that for?" Naruto asks scratching his head and blinking to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Forehead girl this better be good or else you die." Ino says glaring a hole in Sakura's head, as are the others.

"Yeah right Pig you couldn't hurt me!" Sakura says taking a defensive stance with her hands on her hips.

"I'll help her Sakura." Tenten says glaring at the pink haired girl.

"**GET THEM OUT NOW!" Inner Sakura yells again**

"That's enough the reason I'm being rude is that my parents are home early and you guys need to leave NOW!" Sakura says gesturing to the guys who all have and arm around their girlfriends.

"What! Then why did you wake us up?" Ino asks pushing Shikamaru away and moving to lie down on the couch that Sakura had moved against a wall.

"Shut up Pig! Now you guys have to get out without my parents seeing or hearing you, Naruto!" Sakura says staring the blonde boy down.

"Ok no big deal, even dobe can handle it." Sasuke says moving toward the hallway.

"Actually my step dad's specialty is detection so it could be hard to get Naruto out. And if my dad finds out you all were here, well all of you will be in the hospital and I'll have to move out." Sakura says glancing at the hall way.

"Move out?" Shikamaru asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah if he finds out then he'll try grounding me for life, which I am not going put up with." Sakura says rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah, whatever how long until they're here and how do you know their back early?" Ino asks curling up on the couch.

"**You have more time Mom's luggage got dumped out, but a max of about three more minutes." Inner Sakura says **

"We have like three minutes until they come inside, and my inner told me." Sakura explains

"Oh and your going trust that demon." Ino glares

"**Tell Pig if she wants proof to look out the window, she'll see mom and dad picking up clothes. Oh and tell her I'll get her later for the demon comment." Inner Sakura says cackling **

"Look outside Pig." Sakura states causing both Tenten and Hinata to move toward the window, to see both Sakura's parents picking up clothes.

"Sakura's parents are here Ino and I've seen her step dad in action before you guys need to leave now." Hinata says moving away from the window back to Naruto's side.

"Yeah so get out now and please hurry." Sakura says fiddling with her hair and biting her lip.

"I've read about Sakura's step dad, he is an expert in detection, but if we can get a powerful enough genjustu he shouldn't be able to notice. That was the one thing he had trouble with and since he's been retired for the last five years that should give us a little leeway. Man this is troublesome." Shikamaru says mumbling the last part.

"Uchiha has the strongest genjustu, that should be able to conceal all of us, but we should still conceal our chakra and be as careful as possible." Neji says moving toward the hallway.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me when you talk about being careful and quiet?" Naruto whines

"Maybe because you're the loudest ninja in the world!" Ino says rolling her eyes as the other girls laugh at Naruto's dumbfounded expression.

"It's ok Naruto you'll be fine, but you need to hurry." Hinata says squeezing Naruto's hand and smiling softly at him.

"**HURRY!" Inner Sakura screams**

"Ok guys you need to get out now. Sasuke do your most subtle jutsu and get out quickly." Sakura says as everyone hears the scraping of a key being turned in the door, causing all the guys except Sasuke disappear upstairs.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke says before kissing Sakura quickly and then disappearing.

"Now get rid of all traces of the guys." Sakura says grabbing the edge of the couch and moving it to its original position. The four girls then proceed to quickly wipe away all traces of the guys being there.

"Now that's a record, we are amazing." Tenten says as the four girls collapse on the couch as the front door opens.

"Honey I don't know why you're so worried, I'm sure Sakura and the girls are perfectly fine." a woman's soprano voice floats into the living room.

"I know I just had a bad feeling that something bad was going happen." A husky voice says moving closer to the living room.

"You are always so worried that she's going get into some sort of trouble, but you know it's usually with her team mates that she finds the trouble. I love those boys though, and I know they adore our Sakura, so you have nothing to worry about." Sakura's mother says softly laughing.

"Yeah I know I'm not worried about Naruto it's that Uchiha I'm worried about, the way he looks at her, I don't like it." Sakura's step dad says grumbling.

"DAD!" Sakura yells as her parents come into view.

"Oh girls your awake, well most of you are, it looks like Ino is worn out." Sakura's mother says a brilliant smile crossing her lips as she moves a strand hair behind her ear.

"Yeah well we might have been up until what 4 in the morning or so, but it was worth it we had such a fun time." Tenten says smiling back at the red haired woman.

"Well it's good for you girls to have time together, especially with you all being with guys all the time. You all should at least have a girl's night once a week if possible. And Sakura dear stop glaring it won't get you anywhere with that gorgeous team mate of yours." Sakura's mother says with a grin.

"Mom honestly, gorgeous? I'd say that he's downright sexy!" Sakura says cocking her head to the side and smiling at her step dad who was now glaring at her.

"Ok that's enough of making your dad irritated we need to go unpack, you girls just go back to sleep you had a long night. Later I'll make some pancakes for you, chocolate chip for Ino, peanut butter for Tenten, and both Hinata and Sakura like the strawberry pancakes right?" Sakura's mother asks moving slightly so that her husband could pass her to move toward the stairs.

"Yeah that's right, that's sounds so delicious." Hinata says smiling politely at the vibrant woman.

"Yeah it sounds great, thanks Mrs. H." Tenten says grinning.

"Not a problem girls, I'll come get you up at say ten or so."

"Thanks Mom!" sAkura says sighing as she disappears from view.

"Looks like the guys are gone the genjustu wore off just as your dad left the room." Tenten says shaking her head.

"Yeah, well all's well that ends well, now I could use a couple more hours of sleep, and I'm thinking we could go to the hot springs later if you all are up for it." Sakura says grabbing a blanket and curling up to the right of Ino.

"I'm up for it, what about you Hinata?" Tenten asks slipping off the couch to make a pallet on the floor.

"Yeah, just as long as I can run home before, I'm suppose to check up on my pregnant cousin today, she's had some trouble lately so we're switching off on checking on her." Hinata explains curling up on the far right side of the couch.

"Yeah that's totally fine, I can go with you and give her a quick once over to make sure she and the baby are ok if you want." Sakura says shifting to look at Hinata.

"That would be great." Hinata says smiling

"Ok then after we eat and get around, we go to Hinata's then to the hot springs." Tenten says yawning.

"Sounds like a plan." Sakura says closing her eyes.

"**Ah man I've got a bad feeling about something." Inner Sakura says stopping Sakura from drifting off to sleep like Tenten and Hinata.**

"_What do you mean? Oh and I was wondering how you knew that Mom and Dad were back." Sakura thinks opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling._

"**Oh well I felt Dad's chakra signature, you're so use to it you just don't sense it, and normally I probably wouldn't have either. That foxes chakra is still floating around in here and it's making me hyper aware of my surroundings." Inner sakura explains **

"_Ok makes sense, but what bad feeling?" _

"**I don't know, but all the sudden the atmosphere changed and I feel like someone angry is here." **

"_That's weird, why do you thin…" Sakura starts to ask, but is cut off by a sharp spike in her step dad's chakra._

"Sakura, where did these come from?" Sakura's step dad asks as he storms into the room a pair of navy blue boxers in hand.

"**So that's what the bad feeling was. We forgot a pair of the boxers." Inner Sakura says **

"_Crap, this is going be tough to explain when Dad is mad like this." Sakura thinks rolling her eyes as she stands up and walks toward her red faced dad._

"**We could always tell him that Sasuke stayed the night, I'm sure that his head would explode." Inner Sakura laughs**

"_Not Funny!" Sakura thinks standing beside her dad._

"You better have a VERY good explanation for this young lady!" Sakura's step dad growls.

"Well Dad we were just playing an innocent game of truth or dare." Sakura says taking the boxers from her dad and walking toward the kitchen, her dad trailing right behind.

**There you go the last chapter! Its way longer then I thought it would be and it took me longer then I thought, but I enjoyed writing it so much. I can't wait to write the next story to this which will be over Tenten and Neji's first date! Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll and after that it will be Naruto proposing to Hinata, because I'm excited about writing that one, and then it will be Sasuke and Sakura's date. There could possibly be more, but right now I'm not sure. They won't be out until fall or at the latest winter, cause I leave on a long vacation tomorrow, YEA! Well thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as me! ^_^ **


End file.
